For My Little Brother
by Luxurien
Summary: Itachi and Sasuke live a lavish life with everything they ever wanted – until one day a man named Danzo slaughters their entire clan. Itachi and Sasuke manage to avoid the massacre but now the two are in hiding and barely surviving. That is, until a stranger gives Itachi an offer he can't refuse… KisaIta, lots of SasuNaru later, tons of other pairings, tons of lemons, yaoi/other.
1. Beginnings

For My Little Brother - Chapter 1: Beginnings

-.-.-

My profile has a link to the full cover image

-.-.-

Summary: Itachi and Sasuke live a lavish life with everything they ever wanted – until one day a man named Danzo slaughters their entire clan. Itachi and Sasuke manage to avoid the massacre but now the two are in hiding and barely surviving. That is, until a stranger gives Itachi an offer he can't refuse… Modern AU.

-.-.-

Rating: M, pairing: KisaIta, contains yaoi, lemons, hints at some forced sex and difficult situations. Secondary pairing: SasuNaru (kicks off in later chapters when they're older)

Side pairings: SasoDai, KakuHida, SakuTen, AnkoTen, KibaHina, YahiKo (PeiKo?), maybe some others - these pairings are much smaller and don't get much development.

-.-.-

"Nii-san!" Running up to his brother, a seven year old Sasuke hugged him as he entered the house. "Will you practice archery with me?" He penned his brother with large, hope-filled, dark eyes and a childish smile.

"Sorry Sasuke, maybe next time." Itachi responded with his own smile. Sasuke always managed to brighten his day even with just a few moments. "I have to meet with dad about something." As he said this, he brushed his dark raven colored bangs back; only for them to fall back into place immediately afterwards.

"You're always too busy!" Sasuke responded, pouting.

"Next time, I promise." Itachi walked past Sasuke into the large living room. His dad was seated on the couch staring into the dancing flames of the fireplace. "Dad, what's wrong?" He had received a text from his father, interrupting his studies – something that _never _happened. It was an emergency; he picked up on immediately.

"Itachi, you know about Danzo." It wasn't a question.

"I do."

"He is a problem for us. Just in case something happens – I'm not saying it will – but in case it does, I want you to take your brother to Kirigakure for a week. Consider it a vacation."

"What do you think is going to happen?"

Fugaku sighed; his face illuminated by the fire. "I have the feeling that whatever happens, we may not survive it." Fugaku was a powerful government official. He controlled the entire city's police force and was a major political voice. In fact, the Uchiha clan held a long and prominent history from founding the city and the police force in particular. Danzo was always clashing in politics with the Uchiha, however they always managed to maintain peace. That is, until recently. Danzo had his own vision for how the city should be run with sights set on the country as a whole, eventually. Militaristically and by any means necessary was his goal; the Uchiha bared his way, however.

"I don't know how far that man will go to get what he wants, but I'm not willing to risk Sasuke's or your safety." Fugaku continued, "Here is some money. It should last you at least one month. I know I taught you how to survive, if necessary. If I don't contact you within the week, do not come back. Do whatever you have to; just don't come back." Fugaku held up a bag filled with cash and some other necessities. "And leave your cell phones and IDs here. I'm giving you this temporary phone. It should be untraceable and I will use it to contact you."

"Dad, this sounds way too serious. I think I should stay to help. How much danger are we in? Can't we increase surveillance on Danzo?"

"First and foremost you need to think about Sasuke. He needs someone who can take care of him; promise me you will do that. Second, Danzo knows about everyone else in the police force, but he has never taken an interest in family, or children. You are still a child, even though you are a genius who has already completed most of your studies. We purposefully kept you in the shadows, working in the background for just this sort of situation. Because of who you are, I can trust you to do the most important thing right now. Lastly, I already tried. I wouldn't be sending you away if I had any other option. Just trust me and I will do what I can. You do what you can."

"I understand and I promise." Itachi said, agreeing with his father at least on Sasuke's safety. Still in the back of his mind, he was worried about his family; wondering just what happened to make Fugaku worry so much.

"Good. You're leaving tomorrow morning at 4 am. Pack up only the things you can carry on your back- bare necessities. You will be taking the train to Kiri."

-.-.-

Sasuke and Itachi barely had time to say goodbye to their mother and father as they boarded the train to Kiri. Once there, they managed to find a passable hotel for the week. Itachi did everything he could to be the perfect older brother. Itachi took his brother out every day and made sure Sasuke was as happy as possible-trying to make up for all the times he wasn't there before. But in the back of his mind, Itachi was always thinking about their parents and what was going on. Sasuke thought it was a simple vacation and was completely clueless about his older brother's hidden feelings. Of couse, Itachi was a great actor, so that didn't help. It was troubling then when a week passed, and Itachi did not receive word from their father.

Two weeks after leaving, Itachi read about the massacre of the Uchiha clan in the Kirigakure Times. There were no survivors and no suspects. Finishing the paper, Itachi tossed it into the trash, and headed back to the hotel room where Sasuke was still asleep. Itachi, remaining completely emotionless entered the bathroom, stripped, turned on the fan, and stepped into the shower. Turning the knob to the coldest setting, he waited until the sound of water echoed in the small room. Itachi cried. No one ever knew, because when he stepped back out, he was perfect once more. His face betrayed no emotion save determination as he watched his little brother wake up.

"Nii-san? Is everything okay?"

"No. Sasuke…. We can't go home." Itachi didn't know how to say it, but his little brother would find out eventually. It would be worse if he heard it from anyone else. "Mother and father… they're dead. We have to do this on our own now. Don't worry…. I will protect you, no matter what. I'm here." Itachi walked over and hugged his little brother, thanking his lucky stars at least his brother was still here with him.

"Nii-san, what are you saying?" Sasuke was in shock. "They can't be dead. You're lying!"

Itachi could not respond, instead he held Sasuke. Running his fingers through the others hair as he cried and screamed; mourning for their loved ones. Sasuke was no fool. Even at this tender age, he had an idea that something was going on. He knew his brother was telling the truth, even if he denied it at this point.

-.-.-

Three weeks passed quickly since they left home. Itachi was worried about their dwindling supplies. He had no idea what to do, and yet his father trusted him to figure it out. He had no ID to prove who he was; even if he did, he couldn't show it for fear of Danzo. He had no way to prove his credientials in law either. He had to do something. Most importantly, he had to take care of Sasuke.

After the truth hit Sasuke, he tried denying it. Once he realized it was real, he became withdrawn, barely talk to anyone, even Itachi. His cheerfulness was replaced with sorrow, and the light in his eyes was gone. He would snuggle with his brother everyday and nightmares plagued him at night. Itachi did the only thing he could; he held his brother whispering that everything would be okay, and that he would take care of everything. But he didn't know how.

"Sasuke, please stay in the hotel room and don't leave. I'm going out to look for a job." Itachi said. This would be his seventh day looking for a job; telling Sasuke to stay in the hotel room. He knew Sasuke wouldn't go anywhere – he was emotionless and withdrawn. He wouldn't go where he would have to see others, but Itachi couldn't risk losing his brother. If Sasuke wasn't here when he got back… the fear gripped his chest. The pain would not leave him until he saw him safe again, Itachi knew.

At sixteen years old, Itachi pulled off being older then he was. The bags under his eyes from long nights studying and the stress of responsibility at such a young age only aided the illusion with his height. Despite everything, he was still a child and had a relatively slender, soft appearance; one that made him popular with both men and women.

Itachi's education was useless to him now. He couldn't use his real name. His credientials couldn't be referenced without putting Sasuke or himself in danger. His only hope was to find something in manual labor, like farming or a small family-owned business where such things didn't matter. However, in the present economic depression, he knew already that it would be difficult to find a job like that. It would have been fine if only he was at risk, but he had Sasuke to think about. Sasuke needed all the things Itachi could not currently give him – most importantly he needed an education which was expensive. He also needed friends. Itachi would go to any means necessary to ensure Sasuke got everything he needed, but the question was what could he, Itachi, possibly do?

While contemplating this as he walked through Kiri's inner city, he somehow ended up in the red light district. He didn't even notice until a gruff voice interrupted his thoughts. "What's a brat like you doing here? This is a place for adults."

It was then that Itachi became painfully aware of his surroundings. The voice came from a man flanked by several others. They were all muscular and immediately Itachi knew he was in trouble. He was in the wrong place at defiantly the wrong time. Sasuke's image flashed through his mind as he took a step back. "S-sorry, I don't want any trouble…."

"How about I show you what kind of place this is?" Stepping closer to Itachi, the man leered while one of his minions took out a syringe, piercing his skin for the drugs to course through him.

"I'm aware of what kind of place this is." Regaining his composure, Itachi quickly assessed the situation. It was unlikely that he could outrun them, but if he showed no fear perhaps they would step back?

"Oh good, that makes things easier then." The man closed the distance between them before Itachi could make a run for it and drug him into the alley while his friends snickered. "Ryu, bring the syringe. Let's give this kid what he's been missing out on." The unknown man binding Itachi barked out.

The one known as Ryu took the same syringe he used earlier to inject the drugs into Itachi's assailant, who clearly was not in a normal state of mind, and slowly advanced on the struggling teen. "No! NO, PLEASE, STOP!" Itachi screamed out, closing his eyes to whatever was going on.

"What's going on here?" A feminine voice broke through. The man holding Itachi turned, allowing the teen to watch a tall, thin woman with ebony skin and long blue hair reaching her knees approach. Tribal tattoos covered her body and face, but it was the long, needle like sword she carried that commanded everyone's attention.

"Nothing to concern yourself with. Get lost, hag." The man holding Itachi snarled in annoyance at being interrupted. That was the last thing anyone heard from him as the woman simply punched his face and he was promptly rendered unconscious against the opposite wall.

"Darui, take care of the rest." The woman said, watching Itachi fall to the ground.

Itachi, looking up at his savior, breathed out as calmly as possible due to the circumstances. "Thank you." In the background, Itachi heard multiple thuds and some screaming as the unknown Darui completed his order.

"What are you doing here? I haven't seen you around before." Clearly this woman was a regular in the area.

"Well, I _was_ looking for work, but …." Itachi didn't get to finish.

The woman grabbed his arm with a smile. "You can continue in the car." She said.

"I am thankful for you saving me, however I do not think…."

"Good. Don't think. You can do that later. Right now we should talk, and this isn't the place to do it. You said you needed work; I might have some for you."

"What kind of work?" Itachi was intrigued.

"Well, let's see if you're what I'm looking for first." She said, "This is the car. Get in."

Itachi looked in the direction she indicated and saw a fancy black car. _She's rich. _"Okay." Itachi would normally never do this, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

-.-.-

Itachi looked around the restaurant in pure awe. They were in the closed off VIP section. Even though his family was well off, they had never gone out to a restaurant this fancy with its own VIP seating. It was incredibly lavish with ornate designs all over. It had a baroque style feel to it and downstairs a woman played Beethoven on the grand piano. After the waiter brought them their food the woman, whose name Itachi still did not know, asked the waiter for no interruptions during the rest of the meal.

"Now then… What's your name?" The woman asked, pushing her blue locks back behind her hair.

"Itachi."

"I'm Umi. What is your sexual orientation?"

Itachi nearly spit out his drink. That was an odd second question. Then again, it shouldn't be considering he met this person in the red lights district. Itachi wasn't a fool; he'd felt that they might be discussing something similar to this. He was already prepared to deal with whatever the offered job might entail, even if it involved sex. "I'm bisexual."

"Why are you looking for work?"

"I want to support my brother and myself. Times are hard." He tried not to give away too much information. It was true there was a depression but it was also true he was referring more to his parents than anything else.

"Where are your parents?"

"Dead."

"How old is your brother?"

"Seven."

"What kind of experience do you have with sex?"

"None." Umi seemed to contemplate this for a moment. "But I can learn, please don't let my lack of experience…."

"Your lack of experience is a good thing." Umi cut Itachi short again. He wondered how often people got to finish their sentences around her.

"What type of job is this exactly?" Itachi asked curiously.

Umi sat in silence, taking a bite of her food as she thought about how to answer. After a while, she swallowed and began. "I'm looking for someone to sleep with my brother, basically." She said, "But I am also looking for more than just that."

"More than that?" Itachi pushed further. He had to know what he was getting himself into. For a moment, he thought about how the world even came to the point where he was seriously considering this type of offer.

"My brother has become disillusioned with the world and with people due to… bad experiences. He's cold and distant now. I just want my brother back; the one before he became so disillusioned. Quite often he asks for sex partners er… I should say prostitutes, who come once then leave. To be honest, I've spent about two years looking for someone like you."

"Someone like me?"

"Yes." Holding her hand up, she slowly counted off. "First: someone innocent. Second: someone caring. Third: someone without any other priorities in life that could get in the way. Fourth and final: someone desperate enough to do just about anything."

"How do you know I am those things?" Itachi asked, knowing that most of it was true, but not sure he believed anyone could figure it out that quickly. Besides, even if he was a caring person, what made her think he would care anything about her brother?

"I can tell these things." She answered ominously. "Besides, I'm hoping this will go both ways. But you have to agree to a lot of conditions."

"I have my own demands." Itachi answered.

Umi raised an eyebrow, obviously interested. A smile played on her lips. "I'll go first."

"Fine."

"I expect you and your brother to move in with my brother and me. Obviously, I will provide you with food, water, clothing and any other necessities. In addition you will receive a weekly allowance for your pay."

"Done, but I want my brother to get an education. Also, no one touches my brother." Inside, he was happy. They needed a safer place to stay than the hotel; a place where Danzo wouldn't find them. A mansion was the perfect choice, obviously not a place they could easily be found in.

"That can be arranged. And no one will touch your brother. Next, you will not, under any circumstances, ever lie to my brother." Umi said darkly. "I understand if you have secrets and must lie, even to me. Everyone hates being lied to. But do not lie to Kisame, even if it is not something he wants to hear; even if you have to tell him something awful… _do not lie_. He is good at detecting lies. And if he finds out later on what the truth is, it _will _come back to bite you. I'm serious." Umi paused here before continuing. "Although, I would like to keep our arrangement a secret until the time is right. If he asks, however, tell him the truth. It's better to avoid bringing it up all together. Though, I doubt he will bring it up; he probably won't even try to talk to you at first."

"I'll do that." Itachi suddenly became very much aware of his situation. He did not want talk about what happened to his family, but he could always avoid the topic or something. What really caught his interest, though, was that her brother wouldn't even try talking to him. Itachi wondered just how difficult this would be.

"Kisame is not an easy man to please. Obviously, I am looking for someone to take care of him in the long term. I can tell you are also looking for something long term, considering you are demanding your brother's education. Should you fail, make things worse, or hurt my brother in any way, and I will make you _wish_ you were dead."

Itachi remained unfazed. He expected this. "I will not fail." He got lucky. It was much better than any other options; this job was like a gift from Kami, everything considered. He would have the means to provide for Sasuke. He could keep him safe and nothing else mattered. Itachi would gladly sign over his soul for this. In a way, he was doing just that.

Umi smiled. "Good. You'll be starting work tonight. Let's go get your brother and your belongings."

-.-.-

Umi was clearly not expecting everything they owned to be almost nothing at all. She was a little shocked when they walked into their measly hotel room, spying a sulking Sasuke by the window. Immediately she understood why Itachi said Darui would not be needed to help carry their things.

"We will have to go shopping. Now would probably be best. You both need clothes." Umi said; her eyes softened briefly as she realized the dire situation Itachi and his younger brother were in.

"Nii-san, who is this?" Sasuke asked; his eyes dead.

"She's my new employer. From now on, we will live with her and her brother."

"You found a job? What is it? Maybe I should work too." Sasuke questioned in rapid fire.

"He's a butler for the Hoshigaki family." Umi answered before Itachi could say anything. He quickly graced her with a thankful smile. "And don't be silly, you are too young for that. Your time will be better served in study."

_Hoshigaki? _Itachi immediately thought; his mind racing. _No way. No way._ The Hoshigaki name was pretty big. The family owned quite a bit of land and a trading company involved delivering packages. For over a hundred years, their family possesed the largest name in delivery. Moreover in modern times, a rather well known cave system on their property was discovered to contain an underground lake with many interesting and previously unknown species of fish and plants. One plant in particular was found to greatly stop the aging of skin and wrinkles. The product was basically a standard found in literally every lotion and soap at this point. This wasn't just a rich family. It was a ridiculously, rolling in money, rich family. Itachi was suddenly nervous.

"How did you get the job?" Sasuke asked his older brother.

"I got lucky. We'll talk more later, and pack our things now." Itachi answered, poking his brother on the forehead as he often did.

-.-.-

After shopping for clothes and Umi getting Itachi's measurements for who knows what (well okay, Itachi had some ideas), they were back in the car heading to the Hoshigaki mansion.

"Whoa, this place is huge!" Sasuke exclaimed as they arrived. "It's a castle!" And indeed it was. Located in the countryside, several miles into the Hoshigaki property, with an imposing gate and several security guards much to Itachi's relief, it was perfect. The castle itself was white and black with some blue highlights. Many cone shaped rises and balconies offered uncontested views. Once inside the castle walls, there was a parking area beside a beautifully symmetrical garden showcasing various pools and fountains.

"It's called Naiad Manor, and holds a lot of interesting places to explore. I'm sure you'll like it, Sasuke." Umi said, ruffling the kid's hair. Sasuke responded with a scowl; his hand trying to fix the now disorderly strands.

-.-.-

"You two can choose from these four rooms. You each can have your own room." Umi started as they entered the east wing of the castle. "The east wing is my half of the castle, and where you two will stay. You can eat whenever you want, just go to the kitchens or ask one of the maids to bring it to you. You can also just text them. Speaking of texting, once you pick your rooms I'll have the maids bring you phones and other things you will need while staying here. You can change your room's temperature and many other tasks with your phone, so make sure you have it with you at all times. I'm leaving for now, so you two can get settled."

Once she was gone, Sasuke turned to his brother. "This doesn't seem real somehow."

"Yeah, it really doesn't." Itachi said, completely dumbfounded. "But anyway, I was thinking we should take these two rooms. They have a door connecting to each other so we can go back and forth whenever we want."

As they entered, they were pleasantly surprised with the designs. Every room held a waiting area, a main bedroom, a walk in closet, and its own bathroom. The waiting area had couches, mirrors lining the walls, and a coffee table. A flat screen TV commanded one wall to itself. A water cooler with an attached fridge containing various juices and sodas, but no alcohol, sat in a corner. The bedrooms housed large California king sized beds with amazing sheets. The carpet was amazingly soft. The closets had wooden compartments for specific things and, of course, an area to hang clothing. The bathrooms were so large and shiny that Itachi could see his reflection in the porcelain.

Itachi's chosen room's theme revolved around red and gold with an imagery of birds. Sasuke's room was similarly themed but in blue and white with an imagery of clouds.

"Can't we share a room?" Sasuke asked. "Every room is so huge; I don't know if I want to stay by myself."

"You can come into my room whenever I say you can." Itachi hedged, "But I think we need separate rooms." Indeed, Itachi was worried about what his physical state after sex with Kisame would entail. He didn't want to worry his brother.

"Fine." Sasuke scoffed and sat down at the desk in his room. Itachi smiled; happy that his brother was showing some emotion besides nothingness. Itachi's thoughts were interrupted when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Itachi called, remembering that Umi said the maids would be coming by.

"I have some things for Sasuke-sama." A maid said entering the room. She wore the traditional maid uniform with long, blue hair. She was older then Itachi, but how old he could not say.

"Of course, please come in."

"My name is Lorena." The maid introduced herself, bowing. She held a blue and black book bag with the words "Sasuke" embroidered on it.

_That was quick. _Itachi thought noticing the embroidery. _They're really going all out with this._ Itachi just now realized how much Umi cared about her brother, and how serious his job really was. With renewed determination, he smiled as Lorena opened the bag pulling out a smart phone.

"This is the phone we picked out for Sasuke-sama. It already contains the necessary contacts inside, including mine and Itachi-sama's. If you are unhappy with our choice, you can always text me and I'll arrange for something different." Lorena handed the phone to Sasuke; who took it with a surprised yet suspicious look on his face. "And this is the laptop we got for your studies. Let us know if you would like anything changed. The table you're sitting at contains many school and office supplies that I'm sure you'll find helpful. Of course, there is a map of the castle on your phone so you can find the library or anything else you need." She smiled, "Please let me know if you need anything else, Sasuke-sama." Lorena then turned to Itachi. "Itachi-sama, you were not in your room when I knocked, so I let myself in. I hope you don't mind. I simply placed everything in your room. For the future, there is a 'do not disturb' sign that you can place on your doors if you do not wish maids to enter. Otherwise we regularly come into your rooms to clean and such. The sign is located in the waiting rooms, which do not have locks."

"Thank you, Lorena. You have been very helpful. I'll let you know if we need anything else." Itachi answered politely. Right now, he felt like he was in a fantasy land with no clue what was happening. This didn't feel real. Thinking back on his job, brought himself back to reality.

"You're not the butler, are you?" Sasuke asked when Lorena left.

"What makes you say that?" Itachi betrayed no emotion. Inside, dread filled him that somehow Sasuke had figured it out.

"They refer to us using the suffix 'sama'! How weird is that? Why would they? And aren't they giving us a bit… too much?"

"They treat their butlers well." Itachi said plainly glad Sasuke hadn't quite caught on. Inside, he knew Umi was making sure he was happy, because then he would want to keep this job, and do better taking care of her brother. It was working. Itachi already felt the intense desire to pay Umi back for everything she's done for them. He did not want to fail her. At the same time, he was painfully aware of how dangerous it could be, both for himself and Sasuke, if he failed. "How about you play around with your new laptop and phone for a bit, or maybe even explore the place?" Itachi suggested. "I need to get acquainted with my work."

"Alright." Sasuke said, used to his brother being too busy for him. Besides, despite everything, he was just a little bit excited about exploring the castle. Just a little. Itachi was a little unsure about giving a seven year old these electronics, but he felt Sasuke needed this to help him get over the recent horrible events. Besides, some part of him wanted his brother to have everything in the world; anything to make him happy. Itachi mentally scolded himself for letting Sasuke get spoiled.

-.-.-

Itachi entered his room, leaving the door open between his and Sasuke's rooms in case Sasuke needed anything. He walked across the beautiful red carpet and noticed a laptop and cell phone on his own desk. Turning on the phone, he noticed some text messages from 'Umi-sama.'

Umi: Oh, and until he tells you otherwise refer to Kisame as "Hoshigaki-sama." Call me Umi.

Umi: Oh, and Darui is my boyfriend. Sometimes I go to his place in the Land of Thunder and will be gone for weeks at a time. I am leaving next week in fact. I hope you're better acquainted with this place by then.

Umi: Go to room 12 in the west wing at 7 pm; wear the clothes in the closet. Room 12 is where Kisame meets for sex. Don't ever go to his room directly.

Umi: Don't text him either unless you get his permission.

Umi: Actually, don't bother him at all until he tells you that you can.

Umi: Don't mess this up.

Umi: Please.

Umi: Also, I left a book on sexual intercourse between men in your desk drawer. It is not the scientific kind; just to help you get an idea.

Umi: Also, a doctor will be coming by to check you. Just to make sure. I think you understand. He'll be by at 5 pm.

Itachi was suddenly filled with admiration for Umi, and how much she clearly cared for her brother. He couldn't believe she trusted him with something obviously so important. He quickly texted back.

Itachi: I won't, I promise. Thank you for the book. I do understand about the doctor.

With that, Itachi closed the text messaging app and noticed the "Naiad Manor Map" app. There was also a "temperature control" app and "Requests" app that were not common on most phones. A quick look at the 'Naiad Manor Map' app showed just that – a map of the castle. Most rooms had names such as 'Kitchen', 'Itachi's room', 'Living room', etc. However, there were also a few unnamed rooms such as room 12. The temperature control could only be used for his own room. The 'Requests' app included several interesting things, though; Itachi saw he could request food from it since it included a menu. There was a 'more' option but it was greyed out so Itachi could not tell what other requests it contained.

In the contacts list, Itachi found a lot of names he did not recognize, and some he did including Sasuke, Umi, "Hoshigaki-sama," Darius and Lorena. The text tone rang out as Itachi got another text message.

Lorena:I'm just texting you to let you know you can text me anytime, for anything. :-)

Itachi: Thank you.

Opening the desk drawer, Itachi removed the book. It was definitely erotic in nature; a love story that just happened to involve a lot of sex. Itachi couldn't help but feel the blood rush to his nether regions as he read, struggling to not seek relief. That could wait until tonight.

-.-.-

At 5 pm, the doctor came for the routine exam, then a less routine exam requiring some blood for tests. The doctor, a woman with long blonde hair and rather large breasts, introduced herself as Tsunade. "You seem to be just fine." She stated with a smile. "I'll take my leave now. Good luck."

"Thank you, doctor." Itachi said, expressionlessly.

-.-.-

At 6:30 pm, Itachi stood in his closet to see what clothes were available. A red and white kimono caught his attention; under which nothing was to be worn, or so he assumed. Putting on the kimono, he observed himself in the mirror. If he was being completely honest, he looked pretty good. He left his hair in a pony-tail. If Hoshigaki-sama wanted him to let his hair loose, he would do it.

Using the map as a guide, Itachi went to room 12. It looked like all the typical bedrooms here. The differences were no desk sat in the room and a deep window area you could sit down leaning back against. A comfortable looking armchair sat in the corner with a TV on the wall, as well. There was a wooden shelf below the TV filled with DVDs; on closer inspection, all were adult in nature.

Itachi began to examine the drawers and noticed they contained all manner of things he wasn't exactly prepared for. Normal things, like lubricants and such were there yes, but also things like handcuffs. Itachi immediately closed the drawer crossing to the window; a little uneasy. He had no idea what kind of man Kisame was. This was his first time. Of course, he would do anything necessary. No, he had to, but that didn't shake the slight fear he felt about the situation.

In his mind, his thoughts kept racing. _What if I mess up? What if I'm not good at this? What if he doesn't find me attractive? What if he is into really strange things that I can't even imagine? Umi said he might not even talk to me at first. How much does he know? Does he know I will be "visiting" more than once? Probably not, Umi did say she wanted to keep this a secret, at least at first._

His thoughts were interrupted when the door opened to a tall man with dark ebony skin entering the room. He had spikey, wild blue hair and tribal tattoos just like his sister. He wore a suit but loosened his tie as he entered. Shutting the door behind him, he tossed the tie and jacket aside. The moment their eyes met, Itachi knew that he was _pissed_. Itachi wanted nothing more than to leave. He felt cornered by some kind of monster – an angry one.

Kisame paused for a moment when he spotted Itachi, but made his way over. Placing his hand on Itachi's head, he pushed him down. "Suck." He commanded, as he unbuttoned his shirt, revealing a muscular, well-toned chest.

Itachi quickly fumbled with Kisame's pants, not daring to speak. Once unbuttoned, he was greeted with a _large_ member. At first he simply stared. He had never, in a million years, expected this. It was huge. With his eyes wide and mouth slightly open, he wondered how on earth it was going to fit in his mouth… or anywhere else. At this distance, he could smell Kisame- a masculine and slightly sweaty from the long day type of smell. It made Itachi dizzy with want, feeling his own member grow in size.

Kisame smirked when he saw Itachi's expression of awe. That did improve his mood a little. He was a little surprised that a prostitute hadn't seen a large member before, but whatever. He pushed forward into Itachi's mouth, growing impatient.

Itachi was brought out of his daze when his mouth was suddenly full. He lifted his fingers to gently stroke as his tongue danced around the head. Kisame tightened his grip on Itachi's hair and tried to go deeper, but Itachi wouldn't let him. Kisame growled in need staring down only to find something unexpected.

Beautiful onyx eyes and long lashes blinked up at him. Itachi's mouth was gently working over Kisame's cock; his cheeks stained an alluring red. Shocked by the beautiful image, Kisame barely noticed the moan escaping his lips. How long had it been since sex elicited a true desire from him?

Kisame couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed Itachi's hair roughly and began fucking his mouth with long restrained passion. He shuddered as waves of pleasure overcame his body, cuming inside Itachi's mouth.

Sitting down on the bed, he watched as Itachi's breath came in gasps and choked on his cum, unwilling to let it out. Itachi spared a glance over at Kisame; face sweaty, gasping, and a hand over his mouth. The kimono partially came off, leaving his shoulder and part of his chest exposed. His skin was pale, beautiful, and softer than any Kisame had ever touched. The boy's hair, tied in a ponytail, was a slight mess.

"Hoshigaki-sama." His melodic voice caressed Kisame's ears. Kisame's heart began to pound and he felt a rush through his body.

"Hmm?"

"What's wrong?" Itachi asked simply, scooting closer on his knees to Kisame. He moved his right hand over to Kisame's knee and immediately Kisame felt a current move through him where Itachi's fingers sat innocently. With his other hand, Itachi touched Kisame's cheek staring into Kisame's cold, dark eyes.

"What makes you think anything is wrong?"

"You're clearly unhappy."

"Knowing that really isn't your job. Your job is pleasure me." Kisame growled, trying to be intimidating, but it was difficult when looking into those warm onyx eyes- somehow so innocent. Kisame _wanted _to be gentler. He felt the need rising inside, a protectiveness. It was scary how these emotions were surfacing and made Kisame uncomfortable.

"It affects my job."

"How's that?"

"Because you're angry. You just came in and commanded that we do things your way. You didn't get to know me at all or ask what I wanted. It was all your pleasure. Kind of unfair, don't you think? What about my pleasure?"

Kisame was taken aback by this outburst. In all his time among all the various prostitutes, not a single one asked about their own pleasure. It kind of went with the territory. Who expected that? Wasn't this supposed to be just about himself? He didn't pay to pleasure someone else, what kind of sense did that make?

"I think you might be confused about how this works." Kisame said, looking directly at those large onyx eyes. He gulped, feeling like maybe he should just give in to those eyes. It would be so easy. He wanted nothing more than that at this exact moment.

"It will be better for you if it's better for me." Itachi said. "Also, to be honest, I'm a little scared. So I would appreciate it, if you would consider me as well. You don't have to, but it would be nice. So, tell me, why you're angry."

"You're scared? Why? Have you never done this before?" Kisame asked half-jokingly.

"I haven't, but I want to."

"Seriously?" The shocked look crossing Kisame's face almost immediately made Itachi regret his decision to share this information. "I er… well look, I have to go do something. How about you go home?"

"No, I want to do this." Itachi's determined look and seductive voice danced a shiver down Kisame's spine, to his suddenly pulsing member. Noticing this, Itachi smiled and moved his other hand from Kisame's knee to cup Kisame's face with both hands. "And I can see you do as well."

Itachi leaned in until his lips met Kisame's; his fingers moving to brush Kisame's hair. Kisame held still as Itachi took the lead. Moving one knee onto the bed, Itachi lifted himself into Kisame's lap, his lips parted, and his tongue licking Kisame's lips, seeking entrance. Kisame responded with a moan and allowed his hands to roam Itachi's body. Their tongues met and Itachi felt even hotter than before. His heart racing from the exhilarating feeling he was just now getting to know. He let one of his hands slide slowly down Kisame's toned chest while their tongues danced.

Kisame's hand squeezed Itachi's ass until he gasped, breaking their kiss, his fingers shaking on Kisame's hard muscles. "Was that too much?" Kisame whispered hoarsely. He wanted nothing more at this point than to pleasure Itachi. Somehow, he got lost in the moment. How long had it been since this happened?

"It's not that…. It felt good." Itachi's voice shook a bit.

"You said you're scared right?"

"Yes." Itachi admitted. "But I still want to do this."

"I was angry because I had to meet people I don't like. They were attempting to get me to do business, which clearly would not benefit me in any way. Vultures, seriously. I feel like I'm constantly surrounded by them. They lie and say it would be good for me." Kisame sighed. He didn't want to continue, not because the boy wasn't attractive. Oh he was; Very much so. He wanted nothing more than to hold the boy down and pound into that virgin ass. But some part of him, the gentler part that had never really left, did not want to ruin the boy. After today, the boy would be gone and Kisame could move on with his life. He did not want anyone to get close to him, but for one night maybe he could surrender to those innocent onyx eyes.

"I understand what you're saying. A lot of contract law is figuring out how to word things to appear one way but mean another."

"You know about law?" Kisame asked, intrigued.

"My dad had a law degree." Itachi saved. He didn't have to add that he had a law degree and licensed.

"That's an odd way of phrasing it."

"He didn't practice."

"Ah." Kisame lifted Itachi up as he said this, moving the bed pillows against the wall to lean against. He pulled Itachi to rest against his chest. "Is this position comfortable for you?"

"Yes, it is. Thank you." Itachi said, snuggling into Kisame's chest. "Why did you stop? I don't mind if we keep going, you know."

"We can do other things, like talking for now." Kisame pulled out the band holding Itachi's hair and ran his fingers through the raven's hair.

"Is that really okay with you?"

"Yes, it's fine. Your hair feels nice."

"So does yours." Itachi said with a smile. "By the way… my name is Itachi."

"Itachi what?"

"Uchiha."

"I feel like I've heard that before somewhere."

"I've been meaning to ask you something.…" Itachi began not really sure what he meant to ask. He just wanted a change of topic.

"If you're a businessman, why is your body so muscular and … sexy." Itachi asked, embarrassed a little by his admittance. Then again, after what the two of them just did, was there really any reason to still be embarrassed? He was resting against the man's chest for crying out loud.

"My sister and I are descended from swordsmen so we train ourselves. It's just tradition." He shrugged.

-.-.-

Kisame woke as light flooded through the window. He found himself in an unfamiliar place and looked around, surprised. Then he noticed the raven haired boy snuggling against his stomach. It churned, feeling sick as the previous night's memories flooded in. He spent almost the entire night talking to the beautiful kid and now he regretted how he had acted. Just walking in and face fucking the kid without any care at all; he felt like a rapist. Great, now he was emotionally attached. This wasn't supposed to happen.

Kisame gently moved Itachi's arms off of himself and got out of bed. Dressing and heading out, he grabbed his phone on the way out to text his sister.

Kisame: Sis, what the hell? You didn't tell me the kid was a virgin. Fuck.

Umi: So? What does it matter? Still pretty good choice, right?

Kisame: This is the kind of thing you warn me about beforehand.

Umi: It'll be fine.

-.-.-

All day Kisame couldn't get Itachi's soft, ivory face out of his mind. Everywhere he looked, he would see onyx eyes. He could practically hear the kid's voice saying "Hoshigaki-sama." Kisame's heart raced remembering those soft spoken words. Was it possible to be so adorable? He picked up his phone and, against his better judgment, texted his sister again.

Kisame: I want that kid again tonight.

-.-.-

"Itachi, it looks like you did well last night." Umi said, entering his room without bothering to knock.

"Really?" Itachi asked, looking up from the book he had selected in the library.

"Really. Normally Kisame always asks for the men he visits. Yesterday, I told him I arranged one for him. He wasn't really expecting it, but this is the first time he has ever asked for a repeat performance. Ever. He wants you again, tonight." Umi was smiling.

"You know, your brother really isn't that cold. He was actually very kind." Itachi said. "From what you said I was expecting it to take weeks before he would even talk to me."

"He is very cold and distant compared to before. More importantly, he is cynical and doesn't trust anyone. He was caught in a rut where he wouldn't talk to anyone except for me and, occasionally, Darius. That's a very unhealthy lifestyle. It may not look like it, but you are walking on thin ice. Right now, every moment is important. He likes you, but if something happens and he breaks it off; everything could be ruined."

Itachi nodded in understanding. "I really like him. To be honest, I'm looking forward to seeing more of him." He blushed a little. Kisame was incredibly attractive, and the kindness he had shown Itachi, albeit after some not so kind moments and a not so great first impression, definitely moved the raven.

-.-.-

A/N : Thank you Kinkou for editing this chapter! :)

This is my least favorite chapter in the series and also the longest. It's basically here to create the setting.


	2. The Cold Shark & the Ghostly Reunion

For My Little Brother – Chapter 2: The Cold Shark & A Ghostly Reunion

-.-.-

Sasuke stared at the blank screen in front of him; his eyes lost in thought. He was not used to writing e-mails and wasn't sure what he should say. Yet he knew for his own sanity, he needed to e-mail his friend.

…-…

To: Naruto Namikaze

From: Sasuke Uchiha

-four pictures attached-

Heya Dobe. Just thought I should let you know I'm okay, since you are probably drowning yourself in ramen, worrying. I bet you even started carrying that stupid picture around everywhere. I'm in a pretty nice place, and for some reason, my brother is a butler. I even saw some cool swords. I sent you pictures.

-Sasuke

P.S. What's your cell phone number? Do you have one? Go get one if you don't.

…-…

Sasuke finished typing and hit send; wondering whether he said too much. Maybe he should've just sent an email that said "hi." No, that would've been creepy. Or maybe it would've been perfect.

-.-.-

Itachi waited until Umi left before his face become emotionless once more; afraid to show his true emotions, even in the confines of his room. Itachi did search the room for cameras or bugs, but who knows? He didn't trust this place. He hoped he gave off an innocent, weak, and trusting impression to everyone. It was true. This was a great opportunity, and he was grateful for it. He would even pay them back but with the same money they gave him, not with friendship or love.

To that end, Itachi was researching the Hoshigaki family, and looking into corporate law. He had no intention of staying here as, shuddering at the thought of what he became, _Hoshigaki-sama's whore_. It's true that the shark-like man was somewhat– okay very – attractive, but who knows what lay beyond his monstrous features. Maybe it was a real monster. Itachi knew from all the criminals he had come know, mainly through a screen as he worked in the background at the police force, that you should never judge by appearance alone. He had mixed feelings about this man. The truth is you can never really tell what type of person someone was from a single meeting. What seems like a completely normal, kind person can wake up one day and slaughter his entire family.

No, Itachi had no intention of trusting anyone in the Hoshigaki family. Though he fully intended to gain their trust, and use it to his advantage. They had so easily given him all the resources he needed to get on his feet via other means. All he had to do now was create new identities for himself and Sasuke…. Itach's thoughts were interrupted when he heard his little brother stepping into his room.

"Nii-san, you won't believe what I found!" Sasuke said excitedly, as he walked right in. The door between their rooms was open, signaling that it was okay to enter.

"What did you find Sasuke?" Itachi asked. He was busy, but he was also worried about how his little brother was coping with the death of their parents. He needed to be there for Sasuke more than ever.

"I found a hidden room in the library. Or I think it's a hidden room. If you look closely, you can see that the wall could be moveable; I don't know how to open it if it is, though."

"Why don't you ask the maids?" Itachi asked, equally intrigued. Surely a castle such as this had hidden rooms? Even if the one Sasuke found wasn't it.

"If it's a secret they wouldn't know! I'll figure it out myself."

"Good point."

"Nii-san, come explore with me." Sasuke had the same joyous expression he held before their family died. How could Itachi say no?

"Sure."

-.-.-

The two brothers made their way outside and explored the grounds. Far enough behind the castle, there were woodlands and rows upon rows of gardens.

"Nii-san, do you think there could be a place for archery here too?" Sasuke asked. "I noticed there was an armory and they had lots of interesting weapons there."

"Really? What kind of weapons?" Itachi asked, having never really bothered to explore the place.

"Well it was mostly swords.…" Sasuke began. "But they had bows, axes, and other things too. There was even an entire room dedicated to guns."

"Sounds scary." Itachi briefly wondered how safe they were and what they could do if someone decided to use the weapons just casually lying around where even a seven year old could see them.

"Not really, they were all in locked containers. But I feel like they weren't just there for decoration, some of them were clearly missing, as if someone was using them."

"Hoshigaki-sama did mention that his family is descended from swordsmen. It's possible that they still practice swordsmanship." Itachi said.

"Hoshigaki-sama?"

"He's Umi's brother, and also our employer."

"So how come it's not Umi-sama?"

"She said to just call her by her name."

"Do you think we could learn to use swords too?" Sasuke asked, excited. "I want to learn."

"I'm sure you can. Let's ask Lorena, who we can go to about that."

"You won't learn too?" Sasuke pouted.

"Fighting just isn't for me." Itachi said with a smile. "I prefer just reading or something like that." _Though maybe I should exercise to some degree, having a nicer body would only benefit me considering my job._

"Fine." Sasuke sat down on the stone circling a fountain; his face suddenly full of sorrow. "I like this place."

Itachi's heart clenched as he watched his brother sigh, creating ripples in the water. By saying he liked this place, he was implying that he missed home. The place he would be at, if he wasn't here. He was saying it in a way so Itachi would not feel bad. It wasn't Sasuke's job to take care of Itachi; it was the other way around. And yet, here he was trying to look happy for Itachi's sake. Itachi sat down next to his brother and hugged him, thinking about what the future could hold.

-.-.-

Naruto stared blankly at the screen in front of him. What. The. Heck. Sasuke was dead. So how on earth did Sasuke e-mail him? More importantly, how did he know about the picture? Quickly Naruto began typing back, not even stopping to think until after he had already sent it; impulsive as always.

…-…

To: Sasuke Uchiha

From: Naruto Namikaze

What the fuck, Sasuke. How the hell are you e-mailing me when you're dead? Are you in heaven? In heaven, do you create your own worlds? Is that why your brother is the butler now? For god's sake, I knew you had an inferiority complex but seriously….

Hey, can you see the future? Can you see what I'm doing? You aren't watching everything I do, are you? Stalker. How else would you know about the damn picture? Which in case you can't see what I'm doing, I absolutely am not carrying around.

Heaven is really pretty. Send more pictures so I can tell everyone I have seen the afterlife, and even have pics. I wonder if I can sell them? Can you send me the emails of other people in the afterlife too? I'd love to talk to the first and second hokages! Maybe I can even get my own TV show about communicating with the dead via e-mail. This is awesome. Also, those are some pretty neat swords, but who uses those anymore? Are they from like 500 years ago or something?

Also, don't order me around! Teme! But fine, I'll go get a phone.

-Naruto

P.S. Do dead dinosaurs show up in heaven? Have you met a dinosaur yet? Can they talk?

P.P.S. How did you not end up in hell? Did you lie to the gatekeepers? Did they get something mixed up? Maybe you should double check that you're in the right place.

…-…

After Naruto finished his e-mail, he headed straight to the smartest person he knew. Shikamaru. If anyone knew how to deal with the dead, it had to be him.

-.-.-

Kisame Hoshigaki sighed and rubbed his eyes with his large fingers. He was getting too old for this, and he wasn't even that old. Around him, a team of executives were talking amongst themselves. Recently their head lawyer committed suicide, and was involved in some disturbing practices within the company. The recent lawsuit against the company, along with the death of one of its most important figures was disasterous. All the executives were clueless on how to handle the situation. Not a single one was fit to take over as CEO, when he steps down; which he honestly wanted to do right now.

"Meeting adjourned. I have better things to do." Kisame finally announced, annoyed. Recently, everything annoyed him. He was more or less fed up with people in particular and the world in general- the lies, deceit, everything. It was like he didn't belong in this world. The most free he felt was when he took his great sword, Samehada, and trained with his sister or even Darui. He left the meeting hall and took the private elevator up to his floor. Taking out his phone, Kisame texted his old friend, Yahiko as he sat in his cushy leather chair.

Kisame: Yahiko, I need a new head lawyer to deal with this lawsuit crap. While you're at it, could you find someone besides Hidan? He doesn't know what the hell he's doing! Why did you suggest him again?

Shutting his phone down, Kisame turned his attention to his computer screen, where he noticed he had a new e-mail.

_Konan sure works fast. _Kisame thought as he opened his e-mail with the subject line "Uchiha Itachi." Konan was one of the best private detectives in the country. Along with Yahiko and Nagato, they could find and do just about anything. Kisame personally sent them on some crazy expeditions.

…-…

To: Kisame Hoshigaki

From: Konan Tenshi

-6 attachments included-

Kisame,

This kid is really something else. He's some kind of genius from a family of geniuses. His family traditionally led the police force in Konohakagure, but just a few weeks ago the entire family was murdered. It is believed, he died as well.

Short version: He's a kid who finished high school at the age of 7, and completed his law degree by 10. He's a certified lawyer. After doing some digging, I can definitely say he was tied to some serious criminal cases for the Police. He was working for the force, even though the information was very well hidden.

Too bad he's dead, he could've been something amazing.

-Konan

…-…

Kisame stared at the screen in shock. Unbelieving, he opened the attachments. Sure enough, Itachi's face showed up on his government ID. There weren't a lot of things that shocked Kisame Hoshigaki. Yet as he stared at the screen, his mouth slightly agape, and his fingers mindlessly moving on their own to flip through the attachments; he wondered how many more lies the world had to uncover. Nothing was as it seemed. And here, Kisame Hoshigaki, honestly thought nothing could faze him.

-.-.-

Meanwhile back at the Hoshigaki mansion, there was a kid who was in the same position as Kisame Hoshigaki. Sasuke stared mouth slightly agape at the computer screen, thinking he could no longer be shocked by Naruto's stupidity. And yet… he could play this a while longer. Quickly regaining his composure, Sasuke smirked and began typing.

…-…

To: Naruto Namikaze

From: Sasuke Uchiha

Dobe, heaven is amazing. What do you mean I don't belong here? Jealous? Not sure you can make it? Too bad.

I can't see the future, but I can see you. And yes, I'm watching you. Always. Nothing you do goes without me knowing so don't do anything too stupid. Just know, I know what you're doing, and yes, I am judging you.

I might give you the hokage's e-mails. You know they're pretty good friends with me now. But what will I get in return? Nothing's free, Naruto!

When you get your phone text me at (xxx)xxx-xxxx. I'll tell you about which one of your friends is actually a robot, if you throw a pie at Iruka-sensai. Send a picture of it happening, if you want the info.

-Sasuke

P.S. There are dinosaurs in heaven and it's awesome. I rode a T-rex with Hashirama and we went to the Festival of Foxes. Heh, you should've been there.

P.P.S. Don't get any funny ideas about coming to heaven! Suicide won't get you here. Don't do it.

P.P.P.S. Don't tell anyone you can talk to the dead via e-mail. What if they think you're some freak and take you to some secret governmental place thing with those men in black suits who do weird experiments on you. IDK you saw the movies. You get the idea, keep this a secret.

…-…

Satisfied, Sasuke hit send and wondered how long it'll take for Naruto to catch on. Some part of him was worried. It never occurred to him that everyone would think he was dead. They probably thought Itachi was dead too. It was a secret ; something he realized only now. The fact that they didn't go back to Konoha; it wasn't safe. But Sasuke knew he could trust Naruto. He wouldn't tell anyone, right?

-.-.-

Kisame: Who the hell did you hire?!

Umi: What are you talking about Kisame?

Kisame: I'm talking about Itach!

Umi: What do you mean who? He's Itachi. You already know that.

Kisame: He's also supposed to be dead. And he's a cop.

Umi: What?

Kisame: What the hell do the cops want from us?

Umi: I'm sorry I had no idea, but seriously, he's a cop? I thought he was just a kid!

Kisame: If you thought he was a kid, why the hell did you bring him to me to fuck?

Umi: …

Kisame: Whatever, I'll deal with it.

Umi: What do you mean "deal with it?"

-.-.-

At around 6:30 pm, Itachi once again prepared himself to meet Kisame. He quickly checked his clothes. He was wearing an extremely ornate yellow and black kimono with flame like designs. Underneath, he wore nothing. He vaguely wondered if Kisame had a thing for kimonos. Probably, otherwise no one would place them in Itachi's closet just before he visited Kisame. Once again, he wore his hair back in a pony-tail. He wouldn't admit it, but secretly it was because he liked it when Kisame gently tugged at his hair to remove the band.

Itachi nervously made his way through the fancy hallways of Naiad Manor until he reached room 12. Sighing to compose himself, he turned the doorknob and entered.

Itachi was expecting a lot of things, but the sight that greeted him was not one of them. Kisame sat in the window alcove. The sun shining behind him illuminated his Greek God-like body and the sweat on his dark skin. He sat with one foot on the alcove and the other stretched in front of him. Kisame was not wearing a suit like yesterday; no, he was wearing a plain white undershirt, with no sleeves, and sweats. It was obvious he had been working out. Casually located in Kisame's arms and leaning down all the way to the ground was a … thing covered in blue-black scales and a handle with a skull on it. It might have been a sword, but it was like no sword Itachi had ever seen before. Kisame's hand was placed gently on the scales, but his piercing, cold, calculating eyes bore into Itachi's own. Itachi couldn't imagine a more beautiful sight than the one before him now. Itachi was left speechless as the two men stared at each other for a few minutes.

Eventually, it was Kisame who broke the silence. "What do you want from me?"

Itachi paused, wondering how to answer this question. He couldn't say he wasn't sure, because he was. He couldn't make up a lie either. He had been warned about that. Should he risk it? Or deflect with a question? Itachi decided on the later.

"What do you mean by that?"

"What do you think I mean? It's a pretty straight forward question. What. Do. You. Want. From. Me?

"What makes you think I want anything?"

"Well for starters, you wouldn't even be here, if you didn't have some incentive. I know money is one, but I get the feeling that's not what you really want."

There was a silence during which Itachi looked into Kisame's cold eyes for some emotion – something. What he found was nothing. It was like looking into a dark tunnel or a black hole. Nothingness.

"You would be correct." Itachi finally managed, not even trying to be sexy. Kisame had caught him completely off guard, and he had the feeling faking it would only make things worse. Something had set Kisame off. What could it be? Vaguely Itachi remembered telling the powerful man his name, perhaps he found out the truth?

"What is it you want?"

"Is this because you hired a private detective to look into my history?" Itachi ventured.

"…" There was no response, but Kisame raised an eyebrow. The edge of his lips twitched.

"I'm assuming you did. I'm assuming that you now know about my entire family being murdered recently. I wanted to keep my identity a secret, because I believe my little brother and I are in danger. However, I did not want to lie to you." Itachi began, choosing his words carefully. "As for why I'm here specifically, your sister hired me. As I'm sure you know already."

"So you wanted safety and this is nothing but a job to you?"

Itachi paused again, wondering what Kisame wanted to hear. Then again, it's not like he should respond with what the man wanted to hear. That would only make things worse, if Umi's words were to be trusted.

"You are correct. I wanted safety however I wanted that safety more for my brother than for myself. As for this being nothing more then a job, I suppose it is; though saying it that way does put a bad taste in my mouth."

"You're a cop."

"Not anymore."

"That is really your entire purpose here? You're not here on some undercover mission, or investigating me are you?"

Itachi was a little surprised by this. "You are well informed. You have good private detectives; not many were aware I was actively involved with the police force. However, I am no longer involved with them. It would be dangerous."

Kisame closed his eyes and signed, letting the thing in his arms lean against the window. He ran his fingers through his hair, looking exhausted. Itachi inhaled deeply as he watched Kisame's sweat run down his herculean muscles. Closing his eyes, Itachi remembered his own fingers running through Kisame's hair the night before, and missed the sensation. When he opened his eyes again, Kisame's eyes were staring back into his with a returning light. They were no longer bottomless or empty.

_Am I supposed to be seducing him, or he me? _Itachi wondered as a shiver ran down his spine.

"How old is your brother? Where is he now? Is he safe?" Kisame asked.

"He's seven, and yes he's safe. He's here."

"Here?"

"Yes, he lives here. So do I. At least right now we do, unless you plan to fire us."

"You live here?" Kisame looked a bit surprised. "Umi had you actually move in?"

"She thought it would be best."

"It is safer here. I was going to suggest you move in, but I see you already have." Kisame looked agitated. "Tell me about why you think you're in danger."

"You're upset." Itachi said, moving closer to Kisame. Standing around was getting a bit tiring.

"Look, you don't have to do… this. You're a kid, I don't expect this. I don't know why Umi even thought it was a good idea."

"I'm not doing anything." Itachi said, standing dangerously close to Kisame. He actually was doing something, but he wanted to feel the same warmth from the day before. Couldn't he get some stress relief out of this? This whole affair was taking its toll on Itachi, and he wanted nothing more then to let it out. It didn't have to be through sex, but even just the cuddling, talking, and bliss of being in another state like the night before was enough.

"Don't lie to me." Kisame said. His eyes filled with lust as Itachi drew closer.

"Okay, I might be doing something. But whatever I am doing, I am doing it because I want to."

"Well I don't."

"Then stop me." Itachi said, sitting down in Kisame's lap; his heart beating incredibly fast. When did he become so brave? "We can talk business later. Tell me why you're upset first."

"Stress. Now let's talk business, it's later."

"You're not very good at this." Itachi said with a smirk, placing his hand on Kisame's chest. He leaned into Kisame's neck and closed his eyes, inhaling Kisame's husky scent.

"Get off of me."

"Let me stay like this, please."

Kisame didn't respond, and the two sat there in silence; hearts pounding, for what seemed like an eternity.

"What do you want from me?" Kisame whispered softly.

"I thought we went through this already." Itachi answered, eyes still closed.

"Yes, but why are you still doing this?"

"Because it's an escape; For you, and me as well."

"So you actually want this?"

"Depends what _it _is." Itachi answered.

"Elaborate."

"I like what we're doing now. Something more, I'm not sure I _want_ to do just yet. But I still would, I mean technically you are paying me for this."

"I can find you a job more fitting for someone of your education. You can stay here with your brother, if you tell me more about what's making you unsafe. I should know for the safety of this household and everyone in it. What exactly are we getting into keeping you here? Don't pretend; I'm sick of the lies."

"I've never pretended or lied to you. If any other person did, it's because you hired them to lie to you. Why would you do that if you hate people pretending and lying?" Itachi said, opening his eyes and looking directly at Kisame. Not letting Kisame speak, Itachi continued to change the topic. "I think a job more fitting my education would call too much attention to me and that could be dangerous. I do not believe you or any of your household is in danger. Honestly, the danger is in Konohagakure, not here. It's a man named Danzo, who was responsible for killing my family. I don't know anything else, sorry."

"I need to find out more about this Danzo, and see if there is truth to your words." Kisame said while pushing Itachi off. As Kisame left the room he said "We won't meet again like this, here."

-.-.-

Thanks to Kinkou for editing this!


	3. Investigations

For My Little Brother – Chapter 3: Investigations

-.-.-

Hidan was having a blast. He had to hand it to Pain Investigations, this was the greatest decision he had ever made. Over a year ago, he was walking through Amegakure City and found a sign leading to what seemed to be a perfectly normal office building. What really caught Hidan's interest however, was the name. _Pain Investigations. _Intrigued, Hidan decided to do his own investigation by simply walking into the building, and was greatly disappointed to find it was actually just some kids playing private detective.

He didn't know what he was thinking when he somehow, in the span of a single conversation involving a lot of cursing, kicks to the groin and flying objects, agreed to a job at Hoshigaki Corporations. He didn't know what he was thinking when he put on his suit, smoothed back his slick white hair, grabbed his briefcase, and walked into the law offices for his first day. But he knew exactly what he was thinking the moment he laid his eyes on Liam Avery.

You see, Hidan was a religious man. He went to church every Sunday, he carried his prayer beads with him everywhere he went and he even wore a religious amulet. Oh, and he was a Jashinist – believing in nothing short of sheer destruction and death. To that end Hidan loved to inflict pain on others – and on himself. He knew the moment he saw Liam Avery, the head lawyer at Hoshigaki Corporations, that he was going to have fun. See, Hidan had become incredibly good at reading people who were _twisted _and Liam was exactly the type of _twisted _that Hidan loved to play with.

From the very first day of work, right up until Liam Avery's suicide, Hidan did everything possible to make the man's life _amazing_. Amazing being relative to Hidan, of course. Indeed, slowly torturing the man both physically and mentally and finally being the root cause of his death, Hidan was finally proud to begin the ritual to honor Jashin.

He loved his job. Not only did he find someone fun to play with, but he also got to go to court on behalf of one of the largest companies in Kirigakure and with his… _unusual _ways he managed to be very successful in winning cases for the company. He was however, unsuccessful in keeping a good public image. He became famous as Hoshigaki Corporation's foul-mouthed, ill-mannered, and eccentric lawyer.

He thought things couldn't get any better then this. That is, until he was called into the office of the CEO himself and couldn't believe his ears.

-.-.-

Shikamaru Nara was laying in the grass watching the clouds at his usual spot when Naruto Namikaze interrupted his daydreams of laziness.

"Shikamaru! Shikamaru!" The blonde haired, blue eyed kid called loudly as he approached. Naruto wore green pants, a blue shirt and an orange vest, with his trademark green goggles, but what made him easiest to recognize was his loudness. He'd be the first one to call you out if he recognized you.

"Oh hey, Naruto." Shikamaru smiled and sat up as his friend approached.

"You won't believe what happened!" Naruto exclaimed, crouching to be eye level with Shikamaru. "I got an e-mail from Sasuke!"

"That's not possible." Shikamaru responded blandly.

"But it's true! He even sent pictures!"

"Of himself?"

"No of other things, like cool swords."

"Swords? Naruto, someone is probably pulling a prank on you. And a sick one considering Sasuke died pretty recently."

"You think so?" Naruto asked, upset. It had never occurred to the blonde boy that perhaps someone was just trying to trick him. He just believed it when Sasuke's e-mail arrived – probably because he wanted it to be real.

"What else could it be? The dead don't write e-mails." Shikamaru responded. "You should figure out who it is pulling this prank and get back at them without them knowing."

"How do I do that?"

"Hmm…" Shikamaru seemed to think for a moment. "Ask them questions with memories that you have of Sasuke and everyone else you know. For example, remember the time you, me, Sasuke and Choji were eating barbeque and a dog ran off with Choji's barbeque? If "Sasuke" remembers things from the event that means that the one pulling the prank would have to be me or Choji because we're the only other people who know about it."

"That sounds complicated." Naruto said, scrunching his face in thought. "I know! You can help me write the e-mail."

"That's too troublesome." Shikamaru said, lying back down in the grass. "You do it."

-.-.-

Itachi was sitting in the library, comfortably curled up into a leather armchair with the electric fireplace running by his side, when Umi found him. Well, it wasn't really "finding" as she had just tracked him through his cell phone on the Naiad Manor Map app.

"So, you're a cop, huh?" Umi said, sitting down in the armchair across from Itachi's.

"I was once." Itachi looked up from his book. "I assure you it won't be a problem with this job."

"I know it won't, since Kisame fired you." Umi said, watching Itachi. Damn that kid, his expression was unchanging.

"Is that so?" Itachi responded. Inside it was as if he had been hit by a truck, yet he refused to show any of the feelings that were raging through him at that moment. He should have expected this though, considering last night.

"He also asked me to give you this." Umi said holding out a manila envelope that appeared to be quite full. "It's paperwork, a job offer rather."

"Thank you." Itachi responded taking the envelope from Umi and placing it on the side table.

"Don't thank me, thank Kisame." Umi sighed. "I don't know what to do about him now."

"Don't do anything." Itachi answered. It was really more like he didn't want Umi to do anything.

"It took me long enough to find you and you turned out to be a cop. I have to be more careful about what I do. I think I rushed things because I was getting a little too desperate." Umi said, acknowledging her mistake. "Honestly I created my own image of what you were and hoped somehow it would work. Really wasn't my finest plan."

"You were doing what you thought was best for your brother. In the end all we can do is try our best and hope for the best. The ends justify the means, and as long as your goal is accomplished, does it matter what mistakes you made, or what methods you had to use?" Itachi asked, dually thinking about his own brother as he spoke.

"You sound much older then you are. How did I not notice before?" Umi said, impressed. "You're right though, it doesn't matter what or how as long as I get there, but I'm starting to see that as an impossibility."

"Don't see it as an impossibility." Itachi said, looking directly into Umi's eyes. "I told you already, don't do anything. I will handle it."

"You will handle it?" Umi asked, before a look that could be best described as understanding crossed her features.

"Yes, I will." Itachi said firmly, making it clear he had no interest in elaborating.

"Then I'll leave it to you." Umi said, getting up to leave with a smile. Things worked out better then expected. Or maybe just as expected.

As soon as she had left, Itachi closed the book that he had still been holding and placed it on the side table, simultaneously picking up the manila envelope. After the events of the night before Itachi had decided to stop denying his own desire. It's true he had ulterior motives and his number one priority was Sasuke, but he also realized that for the first time in his life he was sexually attracted to someone. It wasn't just sexual – he wanted to know more about the mysterious Kisame Hoshigaki. Despite his best attempts he could not get the man out of his mind, wondering all kinds of things about what kind of person he truly was.

In other words, Itachi had a crush and he acknowledged it. Not only that, he knew from the man's body language that it was highly probably that the feeling was mutual. There weren't a lot of things Uchiha Itachi wanted in life – but the few things he truly wanted he found a way to get them. When he wanted people to do things a certain way he made it happen. He had done many such things for Sasuke in order to help him, creating obstacles for the kid to overcome to make him smarter, more aware. Kisame Hoshigaki would be no different.

Itachi opened the manila envelope and began to read the contract, knowing already he couldn't sign any of it. He had to hide his identity – and besides he was "dead." Dead men don't sign contracts.

-.-.-

Konan looked out into the skyline of Kirigakure from the top floor of Hoshigaki Corporations, it was a typical rainy day in a rainy town. Her short blue hair was still wet from when she was walking outside, and her black investigator's coat, with it's many pockets and large collar, was dripping onto the floor.

"Wine?" Kisame asked, watching his long time acquaintance from the table which had said beverages.

"No, thank you." Konan responded with a smile, as she turned away from the large windows and made her way to the black leather sofas, tossing her coat to the side. "Let's just get straight to business."

"What did you find out?" Kisame asked, gulping down brandy. He had the feeling he'd need it.

"This Danzo is a very sketchy character. It's incredibly difficult to get information on him, but from his ruthless tactics and political beliefs I am not at all surprised if he had a hand in the Uchiha massacre. Fortunately he doesn't have too much pull outside of Konoha, but I wouldn't put it past him to hire an assassin or something if necessary."

"Does he know Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sasuke are still alive?"

"It's quite possible he does, I have reason to believe he has investigators searching for them. However, I don't think he has managed to trace them back to you just yet." Konan crossed her legs and looked directly at Kisame. "Speaking of which, I'm interested in why you're interested in them. How did you even find them?"

"I want you to keep an eye on Danzo." Kisame said, ignoring Konan's question. "How dangerous is he?"

"He's pretty dangerous, he is a politician, what do you expect?" Konan said. "It's not a good idea to make him your enemy, but if you must, know that he is very strict. It's incredibly difficult to get close to him. There is tight security around him everywhere he goes, he is a suspicious and untrusting man, which is expected considering he does suspicious and dishonest things. It won't be easy to figure out what he knows or to keep an eye on him as you say."

"Do what you can, I have others who are on this case." Kisame said, his thoughts drifting.

"Others? You're serious about this." Konan looked a little surprised. "Then again, you are always doing strange things according to your own sense of justice. You know Pain Investigations has your back."

"I know, thank you." Kisame responded. "Oh and about Hidan…"

"Despite what you say, I believe he is a very capable lawyer who knows exactly what he is doing."

"That's the problem, he knows exactly what he's doing and what he's doing is fucking things up." Kisame sighed. "Get me a replacement, I fired him this morning."

"You know how hard it is to find all these replacements?" Konan accused. "And what do I do with Hidan now?"

"Don't worry about that, I found something better for Hidan to do."

"Are you serious? He's one of your 'others?'" Konan asked, intrigued. "He is a very interesting character, I can see him being a good piece on the chess board."

"Oh he is." Kisame said with a toothy smile.

"Tell me who else you've recruited." Konan asked, also smiling mischievously while she thought back to a time when they were all younger and stupider.

"Kakuzu, Sasori, Deidara and Karin."

"You're serious."

"You mentioned."

"I can't believe you're getting them all together, it's like a nightmare waiting to happen." Despite her words, Konan was excited. How long had it been since they had something so fun to do? Yahiko and Nagato would love this. "What's your plan?"

"You'll just have to wait and see." Kisame said, getting up to look out at the city. "I have things I need to do now, so if you would please…"

"Gotcha. See you later, Kisame." Konan picked up her black coat and left Hoshigaki Corporations with an energy she hadn't felt in years – this was adventure. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to take some risks and find out more about this Danzo. That is, after she checked in on what her old "friends" had been doing all these years.

-.-.-

It wasn't until lunch time that Sasuke finally got a response in the form of a text from Naruto. Which was good – because Sasuke had a teacher now. One who got on his nerves and lunch time was one of the few times he had free, away from his boring studies.

Naruto: Sasuke?

Sasuke: It's about time you texted me, dobe.

Naruto: Prove it's you. How do I know you're Sasuke and not someone pulling a prank?

Sasuke: I know about that picture, which no one else does. Besides I sent my e-mail to you from my own e-mail address and no one but me would have the password to it. Who else could I be?

At this point there was a pause in which Naruto did not respond instantly. _Tch. I can't believe he didn't realize it already. _Sasuke thought.

Naruto: What was that thing about the robot?

Sasuke: Someone you know is a real robot. I'm not joking, they look human on the outside but they are all metal inside.

Naruto: WHO!

Sasuke: I already told you what you have to do if you want me to tell you.

-.-.-


	4. The Deidara-bot Threesome

For My Little Brother – Chapter 4: The Deidara-bot Threesome

-.-.-

Warning: Contains Lemon, a gay threesome & robot sex

-.-.-

Deidara was fifteen when he joined the Iwagakure army as an engineer. As a kid, he always had a love of explosions, something about that momentary beauty spoke to him at a spiritual level. Every action movie with its explosions left and right guided him to the one decision – he had to make his own explosions. Those heroes in the movies who tried to stop the explosions weren't heroes – they were villians. They sought to prevent art, beauty, that fleeting moment from existing. They were trash. Deidara knew from the beginning he was the villain. Using the internet as his guide, Deidara did everything he could to learn about explosions, the math behind it, their creation, and most importantly – how to recreate them himself.

Deidara's dedication to art earned him his degree – and his place in Iwagakure's army in the explosion corps when he presented his own special explosion clay. But he grew bored. He was restricted – he couldn't do all the things he wanted to do. He thought if he joined the army he would have free reign and be allowed to set off bombs at will. But no, as life would have it the times were _peaceful_. So Deidara did the most logical thing. He blew up the explosion corps and left Iwagakure, taking his secrets of the explosive clay with him. As a runaway terrorist in the modern world, there aren't a lot of places he could hide, but luckily there were people out there who appreciated his talents and needed him. People like Danzo who liked to play dirty.

Deidara sat in Danzo's office, waiting for the man himself to appear. Deidara had long blonde hair, some of which covered his icy blue left eye and some of which was tied into a pony-tail behind his head. Just to give the appearance of business, he wore a black suit, but just because he was Deidara his tie had designs of cartoon bombs on them. In fact, while he sat there waiting, Deidara contemplated the decline in cartoons in the modern age- older cartoons had explosions, TNT, dynamite, and lots of comical pain and now… Now there were cartoons about things that weren't focused on that amazing fleeting moment of damage before everything is back to normal and the chase continues – the focus was on _character development_. Ick. Deidara grimaced just thinking about it.

Just as Deidara was about to blow the place up for making him wait too long, the door opened and a man with a boar mask walked in, he had a black cloak on leaving much to the imagination.

"Deidara-sama, I'm sorry I kept you waiting. If you permit, let us get straight to business."

"Hell yeah!" Deidara said loudly, moving in his chair as he did so. "You already know how my clay explosions work, yeah?"

"Yes. Please guide us in how much C2 and C3 we would need in order to destroy the village square."

"Nn." Deidara thought for a moment. "About sixty million ryo worth of it should do, if you place it correctly, Nn."

"And if you were to place it for us?"

"Eighty million." Deidara said, carefully watching the masked man with his visible eye.

"Very well. We will send the payment after the bombs have been placed, at the same time we expect to receive the detonator."

"I'll have it done by next week, Nn." Deidara nodded as he "Nn'ed."

-.-.-

Naruto shut his phone off and thought about Sasuke. He figured Shikamaru's method was too complicated, and after receiving the warning not to tell anyone decided to do things his own way and simply ask Sasuke to prove himself. And Sasuke's points were valid – he also seemed to talk like Sasuke. It had to be Sasuke. Why was Sasuke trying to help him by telling him about the robot? More importantly, who was the robot?

After some thought, Naruto finally had a brilliant idea on how to find the robot without Sasuke's help – who needed Sasuke for that anyway? Sasuke gave everything away just by telling him there was a robot! _What an idiot. _Naruto thought as he smiled and went to speak to his mother about going to the store.

-.-.-

"What are you doing here?" Kisame asked when he opened the door to the waiting area outside his bedroom and found a certain raven-haired boy on the couch.

Itachi wore an intricate navy blue kimono, loosened so that his smooth chest was clearly visible, the sleeves were at the edge of his shoulders, begging to fall so as to expose more of his skin.

"Do you want me to leave?" Itachi asked, trying to be as seductive as possible. "_Hoshigaki-sama?" _Itachi said his crush's name in a softer voice, making eye contact with Kisame as the words rolled off his tongue.

"This really doesn't suit you." Kisame said, raising an eyebrow and trying to maintain a cool appearance. The truth was, whatever Itachi was trying to do was working. "I'm not interested in a relationship. Also, you should really stop trying to seduce me, it's not working."

"Your body suggests otherwise." Itachi said with a smirk, his eyes traveling downwards, ravishing Kisame's muscular figure with his eyes.

"Fuck." Kisame said without thinking, a hint of red showing on his face.

"Sure." Itachi almost chuckled. "Let's do it."

"That's not what I…" Kisame began flustered, but decided not to continue. "Look, I told you, I'm not interested in a relationship. This isn't going to work."

"We don't need a relationship for sex."

"You're a kid, way too early to be thinking about that."

"That didn't stop you before." Itachi bit his lip as he said this, wondering if he had gone too far. But it was true – why the sudden reluctance? He had needs too.

Kisame wasn't able to speak for a moment in shock, instead he stared wide eyed at Itachi for a moment. "That was…" Kisame began. "A moment of weakness. I'm sorry I did that to you."

"Why are you sorry? I'm here because I want a repeat performance." Itachi waved one hand as if dismissing the apology.

"Let me put this another way." Kisame said through gritted teeth, "If you continue to come onto me I _will _fire you and force you and your brother to leave. I don't have to do this. I don't want this, whatever you may be thinking is incorrect." Even as he said this Kisame knew it was all a lie. Since when did he become a liar? Yet he couldn't face the truth with himself, not yet. Kisame could not bring himself to admit to the boy how much influence he had – how he had Kisame completely wrapped around his finger. Why give him that satisfaction? As if to emphasize this to himself, he glared at Itachi.

Itachi was seething. The threat hit home – any danger to his brother immediately put him on guard. He got up without another word, not even looking at Kisame as he, in the most expressionless, Uchiha way possible, left the room. In truth, he _knew _Kisame didn't mean what he was saying. Itachi was a master of reading other's emotions – but that didn't mean he took kindly to threats involving his brother. He needed time to gather himself before making his next move. His anger fueled his desire to _win_. This was a game now and he was going to leave with _all_ the pieces.

As Kisame watched Itachi leave, he had to fight every cell in his body to not grab the Uchiha and never let go. He couldn't help but hate himself for his words – he went too far, even without showing a single emotion the boy's lack of words and lack of a glance in his direction radiated a loathing that Kisame did not want directed at himself. He stood there, numb, playing the scene over and over in his head for what seemed like an eternity. When he finally realized what he was doing, it was past 9, and Kisame realized just how exhausted he was. As if in a trance, he entered his room and fell onto his bed, falling asleep in moments.

-.-.-

Konan sat in the offices at Pain Investigations, leaning back in her long dark blue leather armchair. Nagato and Yahiko sat on either side of her, throwing her origami paper planes back and forth while rolling around childishly in the office chairs. All three wore their ultra serious investigator coats with far too many pockets.

On the desk before Konan were her files on her old "friends." In particular, she was looking at one with the large letters "SASORI" written in all caps.

"Konan." Nagato said, having seen Konan look through most of the other files already, "I should warn you, Sasori's file is… well… it's different."

"I can guess…" Konan said as she flipped open the file, glancing once at Nagato's spiraling light purple eyes, partially hidden behind his deep red bangs. It was Sasori to thank for Nagato's unusual eyes. Well… Not _just _Sasori.

-.-.-

Naruto had a horseshoe shaped bulge in his pocket when he walked into his academy class that day. He thought it was so sneaky – no one would notice the object he had hidden in his pocket, it was in his pocket after all. Who would see it?

"Naruto! What's that weird thing in your pocket?" A boy with brown hair and paint on his face asked. The boy had on a fuzzy hoodie with a picture of his dog on the back.

"K-kiba, what are you talking about.. hehh heh…" Naruto said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head as his eyes rolled into a different direction.

"Naruto, you don't honestly think that putting something in your pocket makes it invisible, do you?" Shikamaru asked as he entered the classroom.

"Of course not!" Naruto said with all the dignity he could muster. "I just don't like talking about my personal business that's all!"

Shikamaru shrugged and went to his seat.

"So, what exactly is in your pocket?" Kiba asked nosily.

"Well…" Naruto said, wondering whether he could trust Kiba. As soon as he thought it, a lightbulb went off in his head. "Actually, it's a magnet. Here try holding it." Naruto reached into his pocket and removed the red magnet with grey tips. Immediately, he pointed it towards Kiba, where there was no reaction.

_So Kiba is not a robot – if he was the magnet would go towards him! _Naruto thought. _That means I can trust him._

Kiba took hold of the magnet curiously, turning it over. "Why do you have a magnet, Naruto?"

"Kiba, this is a secret." Naruto whispered, getting close to Kiba's ear. "I think someone in our class is a robot and I'm going to use this magnet to find out."

Kiba laughed as soon as he heard this. "Naruto! Not all metal is attracted to magnets. What if this robot in our class isn't the magnetic kind of robot? Besides there is no such thing as robots, that's science fiction. Stop watching so much TV."

Naruto was indignant. "It's true! You're probably sided with them!" Naruto exclaimed angrily, snatching his magnet back. Kiba returned a look that said "what's your problem?"

The rest of the day went by with Naruto sulking, before deciding he would prove Kiba wrong. When Iruka-sensai left the classroom for a moment, he walked around class waving his magnet in front of everyone who gave him weird looks. Just as he was waving the magnet in Sakura's hair, Iruka-sensai was back in the room one of his eye twitched.

"NARUTO. What in the world are you doing?" Iruka was used to Naruto's antics, but what the heck was this about?

"He's testing to see if anyone is a robot." Kiba snickered.

"TRAITOR. That was supposed to be a secret." Naruto angrily let out, pointing a finger a Kiba as he did so.

"What seriously?" A random kid asked.

"What a loser." Another kid said as the class burst out into laughter.

"What kind of logic is that? Robots aren't real."

"Even if they were why would a magnet solve anything?"

Naruto's fists clenched in anger and he ran out of the classroom and into the school grounds, hiding in his secret spot.

Pulling out his phone, he texted Sasuke, tears falling down his face.

Naruto: Sasuke, you idiot! I bet you're laughing in heaven right now, because of you went around with a magnet trying to find the robot and it doesn't even exist, you jerk!

Naruto: I hate you.

-.-.-

When Sasori was only six years old his grandmother taught him how to use puppets. When he was seven, he began to make his own puppets. When he was eight his cousin brought a wireless remote controlled car and Sasori watched eagerly, wondering how to make his own puppets wireless. Soon after, Sasori made his first wireless puppet using his own remote controlled pieces. Unfortunately, these puppets had limited control compared to Sasori's fingers with puppets, they used buttons and a joystick.

That wasn't enough for Sasori – he wanted more. So he too, went to engineering school at a young age in order to make his own puppets. Puppets were beautiful. Even years later, his puppets from his childhood looked just as they did the day he made them. Yet, Sasori looked in the mirror and saw his aging face. It was awful. Sasori wanted eternal beauty, and in order to achieve it, he would do anything.

That's why Sasori went into robots. The concept of cyborgs and immortal humans piqued his interest. He began to make cyborg parts and even replaced his arm with an identical from the outside arm – but inside his arm contained weapons and wireless controls. His arm was eternal. It was beautiful. Sasori became addicted.

When Sasori met Nagato, the 20 year old boy was losing his eyesight. Sasori made Nagato new eyes, better eyes. Eyes that could see far and close by, eyes that could see through the various cameras and eyes that could perceive in slow motion, read emotions and even read lips. Yes, Sasori made Nagato beautiful cyborg eyes.

That was when Sasori decided he needed his own cyborg eyes.

-.-.-

"This can't be real." Konan said looking in shock at the picture of Sasori in her folder.

"It is real." Nagato said.

"He hasn't aged a day since we met over ten years ago…" Konan said, her lips quivering at what she saw.

"He replaced his entire body with robotic parts. Well almost his entire body. It's amazing what his body is capable of doing." Nagato said, glancing at the papers. "It's not just that, you won't believe what else he has."

"What?" Yahiko said, equally shocked by the news. Of the three, only Nagato had stayed in constant contact with Sasori, because of his own cybernetic eyes.

"He has a freaking robot army. He controls the robots with his _fingers. _It's amazing. He even has a Deidara-bot as his sex toy for when Deidara isn't around. It looks exactly like Deidara but it isn't. Don't tell him I told you about it though." Nagato laughed as he remembered. It wasn't nearly as funny when he had walked in on Sasori and Deidara-bot, having just seen Deidara leave their "smart" robotic house that Sasori had built. Sasori looked like a deer in headlights, getting caught in the act, balls deep inside of his robot sex toy. Clearly this wasn't something Deidara himself approved of.

-.-.-

Sasuke received Naruto's text message and first he laughed – the dobe actually tried to find the robot _with a magnet?_ In his fit of laughter he fell off his chair where he had been doing homework. Oh, this was rich. Naruto was the best.

Smiling, Sasuke continued to read Naruto's message, his face quickly losing its joy. _What have I done. _

Putting the phone down, Sasuke tried to think, finding it hard. _He hates me. He said he hates me. What do I do? Do I apologize? How do I do that?_

-.-.-

A man in a black suit sat in Konoha park, with a inhumane stillness. His red hair gently waved as the breeze passed through them, and his unblinking dazed red eyes watched a bird that had taken residence in his cupped hands, which were in his lap.

Quickly, a blonde haired man joined the redhead and said "let's go, I'm done."

The redhead stood up and said in a perfectly calm voice "You kept me waiting, Deidara. You know how I feel about waiting."

"Yeah, yeah, sorry."

The redhead's hand suddenly began spinning and extended out to punch the blonde in the arm.

"OWWW. I SAID I WAS SORRY." The man known as Deidara, who appeared unhurt, angrily yelled, headbutting the redhead.

Unbeknownst to the duo, a certain whiskered, blue eyed boy had seen the whole thing.

_Robots are real._

-.-.-

Sasuke was in a particularly bad mood, laying in bed as he stared at the ceiling. His brother had been in an equally bad mood and had closed their shared door. As he tossed in bed wondering how he could apologize, he got a text message.

Naruto: I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I'll never doubt you again.

_What does that mean?_

-.-.-

Danzo's men stood in the appropriate area, a suitcase in the hand of one man who was standing ahead of the others, all of whom had masks and black cloaks.

Deidara approached and got straight to business. "Do you have the money?"

"Right here." A masked raccoon answered. "Do you have our detonator?"

"I do. I setup the bombs already, Nn." Deidara smirked and nodded as he said this. "Let me count the money – danna come count, yeah?" As he said this, Deidara placed an object on the ground, where the masked raccoon moved to pick it up.

A man in all black, with a hooded cloak walked from behind Deidara and picked up the money and consequently, ate it all.

The men watched in surprise, unable to react as the man had eaten the money in less then ten seconds. All of it.

"It's good." The hooded money eating man responded.

"Bastards, what did you do with the money?" A masked tiger asked. "It doesn't matter, we'll kill you and take it back."

Quickly all men began to attack the duo. Afar, a man who looked exactly like Deidara watched the whole thing from a paper robot bird in the sky. His left eye was a scope and he smiled, giving himself a moment to revel in pleasure. Deidara had known Sasori for over ten years ago, and had been struck by the beautiful man. He, for lack of a better word, was in love. Deidara wanted nothing more then to blow up this man he loved – what better, more beautiful form of art could there be? Oh the very thought of it gave Deidara shivers as he prepared to enjoy that fleeting moment in which he'd finally get to blow up Sasori. The fact that Deidara-bot might die in the explosion would only be a plus.

"KATSU." Deidara's speech was shaking from sheer excitement as he spoke from his bird and a minor explosion went off where the battle was beginning. Some of Danzo's men were injured – the one's closest to the explosion were dead.

As Deidara zoomed in on the explosion he was reminded of those action movies he loved as a child when Sasori casually walked out of the explosion, the flames burning behind him, whisping into the air. It was as if time had stopped and sound was nonexistent. There was no haste in Sasori's steps, it was as if he was taking a stroll in the park. _This is art. This is beauty. _Deidara's heart fluttered.

-.-.-

Back in Sasori's smart house, Deidara entered and proclaimed loudly "I'm home! Sorry I'm late, danna!"

When he got no response, Deidara climbed the stairs and entered his shared bedroom with Sasori – maybe while Sasori was busy he could get ready for some fun tonight. Deidara wanted nothing more after experiencing that beautiful moment with Sasori to experience a different type of beautiful, yet fleeting moment with him.

Except things didn't go as planned. When Deidara entered the room his jaw dropped at Sasori's audacity - Deidara-bot was on all fours, with Sasori's erect member sliding in and out of its ass. For a moment, Deidara was speechless thinking about how good Sasori's naked chest looked, focusing on his broad shoulders and how his hair, glistening from a recent shower, matted down and made him look _sexy_.

In the next moment Deidara angrily walked up to Sasori, who glanced over at Deidara, delicate features hiding the titanium beneath the surface, and smiled. He _smiled._ "I hate being kept waiting."

"You.. You hate being kept WAITING?" Deidara was flabbergasted. "So you decided to cheat on me with my robot counterpart? Fuck you! We are done. This is over. I don't ev-."

Deidara never got to finish, because at that precise moment Sasori grabbed Deidara's hair by it's pony-tail and yanked off the band holding it together, forcefully moving Deidara's head downwards so that the blonde's lips could meet his own. Without letting go of his powerful grip on Deidara's hair, Sasori's other hand gently stroked Deidara's cheek, and trailed downwards, his cybernetic fingers turning into sharp claws that ripped through Deidara's shirt, causing it to fall to the ground before turning back into delicate, artistic fingers. The gentleness with which Sasori's fingers caressed Deidara's chest compared to the forceful fist tugging at his hair caused Deidara to moan into Sasori's mouth – a chance Sasori did not miss.

Sasori's tongue whipped into Deidara's mouth, lustily seeking out the cave's master. Their tongues met, creating shockwaves of pleasure to course through Deidara and focus in his groin and Sasori's hand trailed backwards, groping Deidara's ass while moving his leg between Deidara's legs, pushing Deidara forth to grind against him.

"D-danna…" Deidara moaned out, breaking their kiss, causing Sasori to growl in displeasure.

"More." Sasori said hoarsely, crushing his lips against Deidara's once more, wasting no time and sliding his tongue down the other's throat in deep desire.

"Nngh… No…" Deidara said, pushing away. Sasori was still inside of Deidara-bot. How much did the man plan to torture him?

"Deidara, nothing compares to the real thing, nothing compares to you." Sasori said, realizing he wasn't going to get any until this was out of the way. "Deidara-bot isn't a replacement for you, it's… a plus. Let me show you how good it can be."

"Y-yeah right, I don't want anything to do with this." Deidara said, appalled at the idea. Was Sasori seriously suggesting a threesome? With himself? Who does that?

"Mmm." Sasori said, sliding out of Deidara-bot, and controlling the bot with his fingers, caused it to roll over and out of sight.

In the next moment Sasori slammed Deidara into the bed where Deidara-bot was previously and, using his razor sharp finger attachments, ripped off what was left of Deidara's clothes.

"If you don't like it, I'll get rid of the robot." Sasori said, as he got on top of Deidara and gently kissed the blonde's neck, swirling his tongue against the delicate skin, inhaling Deidara's taste, smell, and obscene lust. Deidara quivered beneath Sasori and gripped the redhead's locks, wanting to resist while simultaneously wanting to give in to the pleasure.

"F-fine, only if the robot goes." Deidara panted out, knowing at this point he couldn't care less if the robot was involved. Sasori was slowly making his way down, kissing Deidara's chest and leaving small bite marks all over his skin, marking him as the cyborg's own.

Sasori's tongue trailed down to Deidara's painfully erect cock and he smirked, licking the precum off the top, causing Deidara to shake. "No more torture, get on with it, Nn!" Deidara let out impatiently.

"Patience." Sasori said, taking his time tracing the veins on Deidara's cock, using his hands to softly squeeze Deidara's balls.

"Y-You hate being kept waiting and keeping other's waiting. You're keeping me waiting!" Deidara growled in a mix of anger and lust, picking up and throwing a pillow at Sasori, who only smirked as the pillow went over his head.

"Just for that, I'll go _extra slow._" Sasori said seductively, his eyes meting Deidara's as he took the other's erection into his own mouth sliding deep into his throat. Deidara gasped and lunged, trying to press himself as far as possible into the redhead's throat, his whole body shaking with need.

Sasori slid Deidara's cock out of his own mouth and continued his trail downwards, to Deidara's quivering hole. While stroking Deidara's cock, he licked the blonde's anus, using his tongue to simulate his desire.

"Enough, p-please danna…" Deidara panted, unable to handle anymore.

Sasori moved his head forward and again began to blow Deidara's cock, but this time his fingers traced Deidara's hole. For moments like this, Sasori's robotic body already had lube ready. Excreting them to his fingers, Sasori began to lube up Deidara with two fingers, sliding in and out, stretching the hole he couldn't wait to fuck.

"Ahh, I want your cock. I want you to fuck me, yeah." Deidara said, his legs wrapping around Sasori's head tightly just to keep himself in control. He couldn't cum yet.

"Hmph." Sasori pushed at Deidara's legs, who obliged in anticipation. Sasori was reaching his own limits – he wanted more, and he wanted more _now._

In one quick movement Sasori impaled Deidara's asshole with his throbbing member, shaking with his own excitement and hovering over Deidara, who had screamed the moment Sasori's cock had entered him.

"Sorry Deidara, I can't help myself." Sasori said, as he thrusted inside of Deidara as fast as he could without using his robot features. Deidara could not respond – he was screaming and moaning lustily, thrusting himself onto Sasori as much as he could with his own desire.

With a smirk, Sasori straightened himself and wirelessly signaled to Deidara-bot that it was his turn to enter.

Deidara was on cloud nine – he knew already there could be no better sensation in this world then this. That is, until Deidara-bot's warm mouth wrapped around Deidara's throbbing cock and greedily slurped, trying to swallow Deidara's cock whole.

Deidara gasped as his body shook, opening his eyes just long enough to see his lover thrusting into his asshole and his robot counterpart proving there was a cloud past nine. Who knew giving yourself a blowjob was so hot?

Deidara came, unable to last a minute longer, and Deidara-bot drank all of the cum, and licked his lips, not letting a single drop go. The strength of Deidara's orgasm and tightening of his asshole squeezed Sasori so hard his cum spilled out into Deidara without his control. Waves of pleasure passed through both men and their eyes met.

"The robot can stay." Deidara let out through pants, his face red from the sex and his hair tousled and messy.

"Hmph." Sasori smiled as his cock left Deidara's ass, watching as his cum spilled out. Deidara-bot didn't hesitate to slurp up the dripping cum, his tongue slipping into Deidara's ass looking for more when there was none left outside. With a gasp, Deidara's member rose again.

"Round two?" Sasori asked, raising an eyebrow.

-.-.-

"I'll be heading out now." Nagato said with a smirk as he left Pain Investigations, leaving Konan and Yahiko inside. Konan had personally asked him to leave first, and Nagato knew what they were planning.

"Have fun with your date." Konan said with a smile.

"It's not a date!" Nagato said, the door shutting behind him.

"It's really unusual for him to go on a date." Yahiko said, sitting on the rolling armchair and looking out into the nighttime city skyline. Their office had a nice view of it through the glass windows.

"Hmm…" Konan said slipping her Investigator's coat off and letting it fall to the floor.

Nagato swiveled around in his chair and his jaw dropped. "You were wearing that under your coat _all day?"_

Konan smiled as she walked forward. She was wearing nothing but a lacey black bra and a lacy black thong. Without asking for permission, she got in Yahiko's lap, her knees to either side of his and caressed his face, looking at the face of her lover in the moonlight. Yahiko's hands wandered along Konan's thighs and he moaned "Konan…"

-.-.-

a/n- I normally don't write authors notes, but I just get the feeling this fandom is pretty dead when it comes to KisaIta, are there any KisaIta fans out there still? Want to be friends? I'd love to discuss the topic or just generally have someone to talk to about this type of thing. I even made a deviantart to find others interested, only to see most such groups died years ago.

Also, a few of you suggested beta readers in the reviews, how do I go about doing that? any volunteers? Thanks to those of you who reviews/favorited/followed me. I know I avoid writing these things but I do appreciate it. Thanks!


	5. Huge Mistakes All Around

For My Little Brother – Chapter 5: Huge Mistakes All Around

-.-.-

Warning: Contains lemon, blood, rapey scenes, some degree of forced sex

-.-.-

Sasuke sat on the window alcove, looking out at the gardens outside. In his hand he had his phone, his thoughts on Naruto and everything that had been happening. Never in his life had he felt so helpless – he thought Naruto was like his rock. Never once did he expect to hear "I hate you." Even with an apology so soon after, he still felt the weight on his chest holding him back.

He was weak. He was completely helpless. He couldn't stop anyone from hurting his family, the people he cared about. He couldn't help his older brother either, who was now working as a butler. He couldn't help but feel that his brother would be better off without him there – make things easier on him. But he also knew his brother loved him and would be devastated without him – or at least he liked to convince himself of that.

_I want to be able to protect the ones important to me. I want to be able to take care of Itachi too. And Naruto… I'm not there anymore, but what if something happens while I'm gone? He's my best friend and I can't even do anything from here. Why am I so weak? Why did it turn out like this?_

Gripping his cell phone tightly, Sasuke resolved at that moment to change. He would get revenge for his parents death. He would fix things so his brother could do something that makes him happy, he wouldn't hold Itachi back anymore. And most importantly, he would go back home so he could protect his friends from any similar fate – the killer who killed his parents was still at large.

Not only that, he _was _going to reclaim his former life. He wasn't going to hide from Konohagakure forever, letting everyone think he was dead. No, that wasn't how this was going to work.

-.-.-

Kisame wasn't a man of many regrets, yet as he watched his handsome, raven haired housemate work at Hoshigaki Corporations he had his regrets. He regretted hiring the boy.

Even as he thought this a clumsy secretary dropped her folder and Itachi politely helped her pick it up. Now, if that's all there was to it, that would be totally fine. Except for several key factors. One, Itachi was facing directly away from Kisame, meaning that when he bent down to pick it up, his round ass, well pronounced by the tightest damn dress pants Kisame had ever seen, was in full view of Kisame, causing little Kisame to get a little too excited. Two, that was not the first clumsy secretary to conveniently drop something so strategically in front of Kisame where Itachi could easily pick it up. This must have happened at least six times today. Someone was setting this up.

Oh but that wasn't all. Earlier, Itachi brought Kisame some paperwork and while giving it to him leaned forward just enough for his slightly to far unbuttoned white dress shirt to show just a little too much of Itachi's wonderful-no not wonderful, what was Kisame thinking, perfectly normal chest. Itachi's face as he leaned just slightly downwards had a faint pink hue, his eyes remaining as stoic as always but making sure to maintain eye contact with Kisame. His lips were curved just ever so slightly upwards and he fluttered his eyelashes.

But now, now the icing on the cake – Kisame could see what was going to happen a mile away and yet he couldn't stop it. Itachi was bringing him water, and wouldn't you know it, another damn clumsy secretary bumped into him _just _as he approached Kisame's desk. The result was Itachi's white dress shirt completely drenched, showing off Itachi's skin beneth the now translucent shirt. Water dripped down everywhere and the secretary apologized and, with a glare from Itachi, disappeared.

_I need to get laid. _Kisame thought as lower half perked up in excitement once more.

"I apologize Hoshigaki-sama, I will clean this up immediately and get another glass of water." Itachi said smoothly, unbuttoning his wet shirt and exposing his luscious chest. Kisame watched in a trance, mesmerized for about thirty seconds before regaining his composure.

"It's alright _Uchiha-san_, I will take care of it, you may leave for today. You need a change of clothes after all."

"I-that." Itachi stuttered, taken aback by the sudden formalism.

"Go." Kisame said, swiveling his chair in the opposite direction so that he was no longer looking at Itachi.

"As you say, Hoshigaki-sama." Kisame heard from behind him.

Kisame texted his actual butler through his phone.

Kisame: Arrange someone for me in room 12 tonight at 6pm.

-.-.-

About 200 years ago in a town by a large lake, there lived a boy named Kakuzu. Kakuzu was the kindest, most loving child you would ever meet. One day, he was sitting by the lake, watching the birds when he noticed a girl, about his age, sitting at the pier.

Intrigued, he walked up to her and asked her what she was doing here. He came here everyday, but he had never seen her.

"I wanted to see the beautiful water, and imagine what the ocean is like." The girl said in a very soft voice, and then turned around to look at Kakuzu.

_Am I dreaming? Is this an angel? _Kakuzu thought. The girl had long hazelnut hair, reaching past her knees. Her eyes were a beautiful deep blue hue. Her features were delicate and she was frail – she looked like she would break at any moment. _She's so beautiful she can't be real. _Kakuzu rubbed his eyes to make sure the person before him was real.

"W-why not just go to the ocean? It's not that far away." Kakuzu said, blushing a little.

"I can't…" She said sadly.

"Ellie! It's time to go." A voice called and Kakuzu turned around to see a man with brown hair and blue eyes. The man Kakuzu recognized – he was the richest and most well known person in their small town. The mayor. He was also Ellie's father – something Kakuzu did not know despite the man and his family being very prominent in the area.

And so Ellie and her father left, but Kakuzu couldn't forget Ellie, so he found out everything he could about her. Ellie had a disease that could not be cured – she was dying.

As soon as Kakuzu found out, he resolved to cure Ellie's illness and spent almost every waking moment doing research and learning in order to achieve that goal. In the rare moments he was not working, he would pick a flower and give it to Ellie and talk to her. It turns out Ellie was lonely and rarely ever left her house. In fact, she had no friends. The two became very close and Ellie even said "Kakuzu, you're the most important person in my life."

Kakuzu couldn't have been happier, hearing those words just made his resolve stronger. And finally, after about eight years of backbreaking hard work Kakuzu finally cured Ellie's illness – everyone was overjoyed. Kakuzu then asked Ellie to marry him – and she said yes! Life was going to be so good. Kakuzu returned home that night feeling incredibly happy. This was bliss – the best feeling in the world. He had promised Ellie he would return in one week to ask her father for permission.

But when he returned in one week, his world turned upside down. Ellie was engaged… To someone else. For political reasons and for the sake of _money_ Ellie's parents were going to marry her off!

Angered, Kakuzu appealed to Ellie. "Ellie, come with me, let's run away! We can be happy together."

But Ellie shook her head and said "But you can't take care of me… Elliot can. I'm going to marry him. He promised to show me the world and give me anything I ever want."

_I promised the same thing. _Kakuzu thought, but he was still completely crushed. How could _his _Ellie do this to him?

In a fit of rage, Kakuzu grabbed Ellie by her neck and dragged her to the dining hall where her family was currently dining with "Elliot."

In front of her eyes, he sliced everyone's throats open. Then he turned to Ellie who said "Kakuzu, there is something I have to tell you."

"I don't want to hear it." Kakuzu said, feeling completely betrayed. Then he stabbed his knife straight through her heart, completely destroying it, just as she had destroyed his heart.

Kakuzu never found out that Ellie's parents had threatened to kill Kakuzu if she didn't marry Elliot. She never got to tell him that she loved him and always would.

No, Kakuzu never found out. Instead, he wandered the earth looking for something to complete him, never quite able to find what it was. Whenever he felt a part of his body failing, he would kill someone healthy and take their part. His original body was probably long gone, instead he had stitches all over his body, created from various men he had defeated over the ages, his insides filled with various organs he harvested.

_Money is the only reliable thing in this world. _Kakuzu thought, thinking about how the love of his entire childhood and a part of his adulthood was so fickle.

And so about two hundred years later Kakuzu, who was now a doctor (what better way to get a fresh supply of organs and body parts?) and owned several hospitals in the entire world under various identities, met a kindred spirit in Hoshigaki Kisame, a man who could not find his place in the world, disillusioned by society. Somehow, through Kisame, he became involved the Pain Investigations children, a terrorist and a cyborg. At least life was interesting.

But it was about to get even more interesting – Kakuzu had received a message from his old pal asking for his services once more.

_I wonder what that guy has in store now? At least he always pays well. _Kakuzu thought, happily counting money.

-.-.-

Umi texted Itachi as soon as she found out about Kisame's intentions.

Umi: Itachi, Kisame is going to have someone over in room 12 tonight at 6 – you know what that means, right?

Itachi: What?!

Umi: I'm just letting you know. You can do what you want with this information.

Itachi: Thank you

-.-.-

At 5:30 pm Itachi made his way to room 12, still wearing his dress clothes, where he found a tall muscular man wearing a bright kimono, sitting on the bed.

"I'm sorry, you must be in the wrong room." The man said with a smile. "Unless you need something here?"

"I'm in the right room." Itachi said through gritted teeth, too angry to realize that a tall figure had just come out of the bathroom, wearing nothing but a towel at the sound of Itachi's voice. "Just what do you think you are doing here?"

"Hmm…" The man said with a smile. "I'm here for sex, of course. Could it be we're having a threesome? I wasn't aware, but you look … delicious." The man said licking his lips and ravaging Itachi with his eyes.

"Get out." Itachi said, his voice like daggers, his eyes empty and dark.

"What?" The man asked, surprised.

"You don't belong here. No one wants you here. Get. Out. Don't make me repeat myself." Itachi glared, hoping it was the "if looks can kill" kind.

It seemed to work because the man was looking at Itachi or maybe something behind Itachi? Before he quietly got up and left.

As soon as the door shut, Itachi sighed in relief until a voice made him jump "And just what are you doing here?"

Itachi turned around to see Kisame in nothing but a towel. This was the first time he had seen Kisame's mostly naked body – he could see a tattoo of a large shark stretching from his chest to his back among other tribal tattoos and scars. Kisame's hair was still wet from the shower, dripping lightly onto his shoulders. He stretched his muscles and looked at the shocked Itachi inquisitively. Actually, seeing Itachi like this did wonders for Kisame's self esteem. Itachi 's lust filled eyes were practically bulging out of his eyes as he took in Kisame's wonderfully naked form, his mouth was slightly open and his body perfectly still. It didn't last of course – Itachi regained his composure, or as much of his composure he could regain considering his cheeks were blushing pink and the bulge in his tight pants was clearly showing.

"I was just visiting." Itachi said coolly. How did the boy manage to maintain such a calm voice while the rest of his body was anything but?

"Just visiting, huh?" Kisame said, trying not to snicker.

"Okay, fine." Itachi snapped. "I was sabotaging your… whatever you call it."

"I think we need to have a talk about personal space." Kisame said.

"Stop talking." Itachi commanded, his eyes boring holes into Kisame's as he stepped closer to the man.

_Did he just order me to stop talking? _Kisame thought. "Ita-" Kisame stopped whatever it was he was going to say when he saw Itachi's glare. Something about that glare commanded authority – Kisame blinked wondering what was going on. Before he could comment on it though, he was_ manhandled_. Itachi, with a surprising amount of force for his figure, pushed Kisame to the armchair in the corner which was behind Kisame.

"Sit." Itachi ordered, pushing Kisame downwards.

"Itachi, what are you doing?" Kisame asked, and instantly regretted it when he received a sharp glare from Itachi. Kisame sat down.

"I'm tired of letting you have your way." Itachi said.

_When did I get my way?_

Itachi's eyes never left Kisame's as he sat down in Kisame's lap once more, his hands ravaging Kisame's toned chest, sending shivers down both their spines. Kisame could feel himself losing all control, all that sexual tension that had been built up throughout the day was begging to be released.

"Itachi we ca-" Kisame was cut off by Itachi crushing his lips against Kisame's and running his arms around the older man's neck, grinding his lower half against Kisame.

_I'm going to hell._ Kisame thought as he gave in and ripped off Itachi's shirt with his strong arms, causing the buttons to fly everywhere. Itachi smiled at this gesture, causing his mouth to open long enough for Kisame to take advantage of the moment allowing their tongues to meet.

Kisame's hands wandered downwards and he gave a firm squeeze to the ass that had been haunting him all day, eliciting a gasp from Itachi, breaking their kiss.

With a smirk, Kisame picked up Itachi and tore the boy's pants in an effort to get at what's below. Itachi quickly peeled off his pants, and as soon as he did Kisame had lifted him up again to set him down on the bed, kissing him once more.

"Itachi we're going to go very slow." Kisame mumbled after breaking the kiss as he moved towards Itachi's exposed neck.

"No, you don't understand, I _need _it, I don't want to go slow." Itachi said, clawing at Kisame's chest.

Instead of responding, Kisame gently bit down on Itachi's neck, causing the later to moan and thrust his body towards Kisame, who began a trail of kisses down Itachi's body and towards his erect member.

Teasingly, Kisame licked the precum off the head and Itachi gasped, his legs clamping around Kisame's sides and his body shivering. Itachi's used one hand to support himself on the bed, and placed the other on Kisame's head – watching the man and wondering if this could perhaps be the greatest sight he had ever seen. Kisame's tongue ran across Itachi's cock a few more times before Itachi's fingers clenched Kisame's hair and he demanded "more."

Itachi was not prepared for the wave of pleasure that followed. "K-kisame." Itachi cried out, his head leaning back as Kisame took Itachi's erection into his own mouth. It was all he could handle – just a few thrusts of Kisame's head bobbling down Itachi's cock and Itachi came, violently shaking at the aftereffects of the experience. Kisame swallowed it all and got into bed with Itachi, holding the still shaking weasel.

"T-that was amazing." Itachi said, his breathing coming in bursts. The raven just barely managed to twist himself into Kisame's chest before shutting his eyes in contentment.

"Yes, it was." Kisame said, licking his lips. He could still taste Itachi in his mouth and it was _amazing._ Kisame gently tugged off the band holding Itachi's hair together and began to run his fingers through the boy's hair.

Itachi came back to life by the movement, and leaned over to kiss Kisame, who eagerly accepted. Itachi's hand began to trail down Kisame, when it was stopped. Slightly angered, Itachi broke the kiss and glared at Kisame.

"What? I can't touch you?"

"No, I just think that should be enough for today." Kisame said.

"Wait what?"

"I don't want to hurt you, we need to go slow."

"I already said I don't want to go slow."

"Well, we have to." Kisame growled.

"Why? Can't I do something for you?"

"No, just let me pleasure you. We can get to me… later."

"When's later?"

"I'll decide."

Itachi glared and said "This won't work." He got up, his expression returning to his previous stoic one.

"What do you mean this won't work?" Kisame asked, suddenly hurt. Itachi couldn't have seriously decided to end their just beginning relationship already, right? Suddenly he was filled with regret thinking back to his previous relationship. _How could anyone love me anyway? _

Itachi said nothing as he left the room, showing an incredible amount of dignity for a man who was wearing torn and ripped up clothing, with messy hair and sex sweat all over.

Kisame slumped against the bed and sighed, thinking about how he had completely screwed up.

-.-.-

Itachi: Umi, I need chains.

Umi: Chains?

Itachi: Yes, chains. Preferably ones I can attach to the headboard of the bed.

Umi: Damn, you're doing that kind of kinky stuff already?

Itachi: Where can I get these chains?

Umi: I'll have them sent to your room, how fast do you want them?

Itachi: Before the morning.

Umi: Got it.

-.-.-

It had been years since Kisame had woken up next to someone. He was haunted by the face he never wanted to see again, and also by the face he feared he wouldn't see again.

Kisame was surprised then, when he woke up and the first thing he saw was the very face he thought he'd never see again. Kisame blinked, thinking maybe he was still dreaming when he saw Itachi's onyx eyes staring back into Kisame's dark eyes.

The next thing he noticed, when he was unable to move his hand to touch Itachi's face, was that he was chained. To the bed.

"What the…" Kisame said, sitting up and freaking out. He found that once he was sitting up, he could no longer move, due to the chains constricting. This was a little creepy.

Itachi got up and sat in Kisame's lap, lifting a sheathed knife.

Kisame gulped. "A-are you going to kill me?" This was a strange way to go. Not what he was expecting. Though maybe it should have been expected, he was awful to the kid. No wonder Itachi hated him.

"Don't be silly, Kisame." Itachi answered, his hand on Kisame's chest, his face stoic. "We are going to talk. And then I'm going to use this knife to rip through your clothes and use your body for my own pleasure. I couldn't risk taking your clothes off before chaining you in case you actually woke up."

Itachi's words, and possibly the fact that he was naked on top of Kisame in bed, caused Kisame's cock to stand up, through his pajamas and lightly touch Itachi's ass from behind. Itachi's eyes widened and he meeped, pushing forward slightly. Luckily, his knife was still inside its sheath and no damage was done.

"Sorry." Kisame said sheepishly smiling. Itachi's reaction was wonderful, again his whole body was aching to be one with Itachi, was clearly not ready to end their relationship like Kisame had feared. "You're right we should talk…"

"Yes, about that." Itachi said as he attempted to regain his composure on top of Kisame. "What I wanted to talk about was... well uhm" Itachi forgot whatever it was he was going to say as he was suddenly mesmerized by Kisame's mouth. It was so… perfect. His mind was swaying to the night before when that mouth was around Itachi…

"Kiss me." Kisame said, with a smile, noticing Itachi's stare. Itachi wasted no time in complying, their lips met and their tongues began a passionate dance. Kisame tugged at his chains so he could caress Itachi's face as he kissed him and couldn't. Annoyed, he broke the kiss and asked "could you remove these chains?"

"No, not yet. Not until I get what I want." Itachi said, his eyes glinting.

"What is it that you want?"

"You." Itachi said, picking up the knife again and unsheathing it. "Can I tear your clothes by the way?"

"Go ahead." Kisame said, resigning himself. He was going to enjoy this anyway, why not let the kid do things his way?

Itachi began fumbling with the knife, cutting off Kisame's shirt with relative ease and then moving on to the pajamas. Itachi had some difficulty actually cutting through the fleecey pajamas, causing Kisame to laugh. "Next time, maybe you should take my clothes off first." He teased.

Itachi, blushing red, responded with a "Don't laugh or it might cut you."

"It's hard not to laugh when you're failing at this rather _well thought out _rape attempt."

"It's not rape." Itachi snapped. "You agreed to everything, including having your clothes torn."

"Well I didn't agree to be chained."

"You agreed not to let me remove them." Itachi responded.

"Fair enough." Kisame said, smirking. He had a feeling times with Itachi would never get boring. As he thought this, Itachi finally managed to get Kisame's pajamas off, revealing the shark's rather large member. Itachi stared for a moment.

"I forgot how large it is." Itachi said quietly.

"Why thank you." Kisame responded, twitching his cock in approval.

Itachi leaned down and licked along the veins, pressing his tongue against Kisame, reveling in how hot it was.

Kisame groaned, tugging again at his chains, wanting more control.

"Not yet." Itachi smiled at Kisame, and climbed onto his chest.

"W-what are you doing?" Kisame said, suddenly in panic.

"I'm going to ride your cock." Itachi stated matter-of-factly, moving the larger man's cock towards his entrance.

"No, Itachi, don't." Kisame said, seriously.

"Why, you don't want me to?" Itachi asked, his expression hurt.

"That's not what I mean." Kisame said watching Itachi. "Of course I want to, just-"

"Just what, Kisame?" Itachi said, using Kisame's first name. "I'm not a kid. I want to do this, if you keep avoiding me because you're afraid I'm some kind of fragile being who will get hurt we will never have sex." Itachi was frustrated.

Kisame opened his mouth to speak but before he could Itachi had already slammed himself down on Kisame's cock – and his scream pierced Kisame's ears who in a panic violently pulled his hands, breaking off the chains and part of the headboard with it. Itachi's face was contorted in pure pain, his body shaking. Kisame quickly removed himself from Itachi, who was bleeding profusely. With his chains still attached by the shackles on his arms, Kisame picked up Itachi and took him to the bathtub. Itachi was clinging desperately to Kisame, still shaking, breathing in panic as adrenaline pumped through him.

Kisame placed Itachi in the bathtub and let the warm water run through it, holding onto Itachi the entire time.

"That.. that hurt." Itachi grimaced. "I mean, I knew it would hurt… but that much…"

"That's because you're supposed to take it slow, at least the first few times." Kisame said. "You should use lube, and maybe stretch the entrance with something smaller like your fingers first."

"No one did that in those books Umi lent me." Itachi whispered leaning against Kisame, he was in so much pain.

"Yeah they tend to leave out those kind of details in books." Kisame said, getting a towel by stretching one arm. "Umi probably guessed I would help you with that. I also assumed you were just going to give me a blowjob, I didn't think you'd go this far. I'm sorry, this is my fault, I should have stopped you."

"No, I should have listened." Itachi clawed into Kisame's chest. "I got impatient because I thought you'd never have sex with me. I thought you were delaying it because you thought I was a kid or just didn't like me."

"Well, I was just trying to avoid this and I failed." Kisame said "Now hold still I'm going to take you back to the bed now that most of the blood has washed off." Kisame drained the tub, pressed a towel against Itachi's ass and used another towel to dry off the rest of his body. Being very careful, Kisame picked up Itachi once again and laid him down on the bed.

Itachi closed his eyes as he was laid down onto the comfortable sheets. As gently as possible, Kisame placed a warm blanket over Itachi and sat down next to him.

"I'm going to call Tsunade, okay?"

"Okay, that's a good idea." Itachi said, not opening his eyes. "But come back after, I want you to stay next to me."

"Of course." Kisame replied, as he got up.

-.-.-

"Kisame!" Itachi said, sitting up despite his pain as Kisame was flung across the room by an angry Tsunade, causing a dent in the wall. Itachi's eyes widened in shock. Kisame was not a small man, and Tsunade had just casually thrown him into the air. "Y-you're strong." Itachi said, making a mental note never to mess with the doctor.

"What the FUCK did you do to that kid? I should kill you." Tsunade roared.

"It's not what you think, really!" Kisame said.

"I don't CARE, there is no excuse for this." She kicked his chest.

"Doctor, he's right, it's not what you think." Itachi said. "Please don't hurt Kisame."

Tsunade's eye twitched as she glared at Kisame, but she stopped her assault.

When Tsunade had come to the estate, she was perfectly calm. She treated Itachi and was kind. As soon as she was done, she had turned to Kisame, cracked her knuckles and threw him across the room with no warning whatsoever.

"I deserved it." Kisame said, with a smile. "You still have it in you, you old hag."

"What did you say?"

"Er… Beautiful woman."

"I thought so." Tsunade said. "He should be fine in about two weeks, until then I forbid you to try this again. And for god's sake, use lube next time."

"Two weeks?!" Itachi said, "Can't we do it sooner?"

"I think we should wait longer, maybe a month to make sure it's a full recovery." Kisame said.

Itachi glared at the older man, his eyes like daggers. "I'm not waiting that long."

"Honestly I have no idea how you can even want to do it after this." Kisame said, shaking his head.

"Because I want to, and it's with you."

"I'll leave you two to your discussion." Tsunade said. "Make sure to apply that ointment every day for the next two weeks."

"Got it." Kisame and Itachi said simultaneously.

After Tsunade left, Kisame made his way over to the bed where Itachi was resting and held Itachi's hand.

"Itachi… I'm so sorry."

"It's alright, no more apologies. It was mostly my own fault anyway." Itachi said.

"Uhm can we…"

"Can we…?" Itachi smiled at Kisame.

"I love your smile." Kisame said, his heart fluttering at the sight. "I feel like I don't deserve it, and yet you've already forgiven me for this."

"There was nothing to forgive. What were you saying earlier?"

"I want…" Kisame said, suddenly losing his ability to speak. Suddenly he was intensely aware of himself, and rather nervous.

"You want…?"

"Let's go on a date." Kisame said, clearing his throat.

"Sounds good." Itachi said, beaming. He couldn't remember the last time he had been so happy – those words were all he wanted to hear ever since he realized his crush.

"Will you… be my boyfriend?" Kisame ventured further.

"YES." Itachi said, getting and hugging Kisame. Forget what he said earlier – _this _was the happiest he could ever remember being.

Kisame hugged Itachi back and smiled, this was more then he had ever hoped for. What did he do to get so lucky? He wasn't going to mess up this time around.

-.-.-

"Nii-san what happened?" Sasuke asked, concerned. He looked cool on the outside, but inside Sasuke was scared. His big brother was hurt!

"Just an accident in the library, I fell down." Itachi said. "But the doctor was here and said I should be back to normal in no time. Don't worry."

Sasuke shook as he sat onto the bed his brother was laying on.

"Hey, what did I just say?" Itachi said, reaching out to poke his brother's forehead. "Everything is perfectly fine, don't worry." He gave Sasuke a reassuring smile.

"Nii-san you work too hard." Sasuke said. "It's my fault… I'm sorry I'm a burden to you."

"Sasuke!" Itachi said, getting up. "You're not a burden, ever. Don't think that." He hugged his brother.

"But if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have to work so hard and you could be happy and it's all my fault because I'm weak. I can't do anything and I can't protect you either." Sasuke said shaking.

"It's not your job to protect me, it's mine to protect you." Itachi said, never having realized just how much his little brother had cared for him. "And it's not your fault, _nothing _is your fault. You're not weak, you're my beloved little brother and an Uchiha. You're strong."

Outside the room, Umi whispered to her own brother. "They're so cute."

"It reminds me of us." Kisame agreed, thinking back to their own childhood.

"Nii-san, I want to get stronger. Even if you say it's not my job, you're still my big brother and I don't want anything bad to happen to you or anyone I care about ever again. I want to go back to Konoha so I can be with my friends and protect them if something bad ever happens to them. I don't like hiding."

"Sasuke…" Itachi said, his heart sinking at the revelation.

-.-.-

A/N : So I thought I'd try my hand at this author's note thing more often. What does everyone think of Kakuzu, Sasori & Deidara's pasts? I tried to stay as true to the original characters as possible. I figured they were all extraordinary in the ninja world, so they should be just as extraordinary / geniuses in this one.

My alternative Kakuzu background was as a mafia leader who was willing to risk his life for the mafia but was treated harshly by them for something lame that I never actually thought out. Which is better? Is Ellie too OOC for Kakuzu?

I would also like to thank those who reviewed the last chapter, it inspired me to write this much this fast for this chapter. It's nice to know the KisaIta fanbase is not entirely dead. Starting next chapter there is going to be a time skip and the focus will shift slightly to SasuNaru with a little KakuHida.

On beta readers, man it's hard to find one via the forums. Also 's forums are not that great, so hard to navigate! I have no idea what I'm doing –insert dog driving meme-.


	6. Moving Forward

For My Little Brother – Chapter 6: Moving Forward

-.-.-

Hidan grew up with a perfectly normal family in suburbia. His dad was a mailman, and his mom was a car insurance salesperson. He had two little sisters and lived in a perfect little house. As a child his intellect shocked his teachers and he skipped three grade levels, where his short stature due to his younger age caused him to stick out and be bullied - of course Hidan didn't like that. So he left little gifts of dead animals in the other kids bags, but no one could prove it was him even though they all knew. No one tried to bully him again.

When he was 7 he was a junior in high school. Forced by school policies to join a club, he decided to join the least stupid one he could find - a club called Jashinism. Jashinism was led by a kid named Delio Norm. Delio was a paranoid teenager after his own parents tried to kill him - believing everyone was out to get him, he created his own religion - Jashinism - which was based on destruction and death. The high school students laughed and played and talked about their murderous tendency - but they were just kid dumb kids, they weren't serious. Everyone that is, except Hidan who couldn't understand how they could dare insult Jashinism by claiming to believe in it if they weren't going to act on it. Deciding to purify the religion, Hidan murdered the entire club the year after he graduated - in a way that no one could trace it to himself. He didn't want to go to jail after all.

Following these events, Hidan did what every true believer does - made his own church, had a custom amulet made as a symbol of his love for the god Jashin, and got some interesting blood filled prayer beads. There was only one thing missing in his life. Immortality. Hidan wanted it, he needed it. His Jashinistic rituals required him to be less mortal. True all that self inflicted pain gave Hidan a high pain tolerance, it wasn't enough. He needed more. Hidan began his search for immortality by going back to Delio Norm's hometown. Not having realized the boy made everything up, he searched for Delio's source of Jashinism and could not find it, and ultimately decided that whoever taught Delio must have been a true Jashinist to leave behind no traces. Hidan's respect for the nonexistent man grew.

One day, a lawyer looked at him the wrong way, so Hidan printed out a law degree on the internet deciding that he could apply for a position at the lawyers office, with the intention of taking his time and destroying the man before ultimately killing him. Mental torture was one aspect of Jashinism Hidan needed to work on after all. Well, he somehow took a wrong turn and ended up at Pain Investigations and somehow got a job at a rival corporation even after screaming that his degree was fake - he had to hand it to the dark angel, Konan. He had respect for the woman who managed to somehow torture him in ways he hadn't yet imagined – maybe she was Delio's source? How rare that he respected someone. The rest is history - just like Liam Avery (see chapter 3, paragraph 2-4 if you forgot who this is).

Throughout all his time anywhere, Hidan never made friends. No one knew this much about him. That is, until Kisame Hoshigaki - a man who somehow figured out not only Hidan's desire for immortality, but had a way to achieve it. For a price, Kisame was willing to give Hidan information about a man who had lived to be 200 years old and had a "young" body.

-.-.-

Danzo was furious. That blasted terrorist had killed several of his best men, and seriously injured the others. Worse, he either blew up or took off with a significant chunk of money that was actually from Konohagakure's taxpayers. Explaining where it went would be difficult... Perhaps some really expensive coffee.

Anyway, Danzo was furious. He had to get rid of that bomber somehow, explain the missing money and find the Uchiha brothers. Problem is he had no idea where to begin and the elections were today - if he missed this he would have to wait 8 years to be able run again, he could not miss this, not after all the people he trampled on to get this far. His most immediate concern was coming up with the money.

_What to do, what to do._ Danzo contemplated.

-.-.-

Sasuke had decided to tell Naruto everything. He had played dead long enough – but now the question was _how._ Taking out his phone he texted Naruto.

Sasuke: Naruto, I need to talk to you. I will call you, tell me when you're free and there is no one else around. Also when we talk, do not say my name aloud just in case there is someone around to overhear.

With that, Sasuke put away his phone and closed his eyes. _What will happen after I tell him? What can I do to make sure my plan works?_

-.-.-

Kisame watched his now sleeping boyfriend. _Boyfriend. _That was a word he hadn't used to describe someone in a long time.

_What do you really want Uchiha Itachi? I know you are more then you appear to be. _Indeed, seeing the boy's accomplishments had set off alarms in Kisame's mind. He believed the boy had nothing to do with the cops – but he didn't believe the boy's true intentions. He didn't really trust the kid, even if he wanted to.

There were a lot of things potential lovers would want from Kisame, love generally was not one them. Actually, it never was. Money would be the primary one – the Hoshigaki family was one of the wealthiest in the country, perhaps in the top thousands in the world. Prestige was another, the Hoshigaki name was very well known and had hundreds of years of history behind it. Influence was yet another thing – Kisame had a lot of pull in politics and in the underground world, in addition to technology most people hadn't dreamed of and science that wasn't ever likely to reach the general populace – his power was certainly not to be underestimated. Heck, it could even be something crazy like that one man who tried to seduce Kisame so that he could do research on some of the plant species found in a cave which only the Hoshigaki family had access to. Yes, there were a lot of things people wanted from Hoshigaki Kisame – the man had yet to have a single relationship in which the other partner did not have some ulterior motive. Not a single partner had ever truly loved him.

And why would they? Kisame was intimidating, difficult to deal with, distrusting, and possessive. Not only that he was scary – the shark like tribal tattoos that were tattooed on every Hoshigaki at a very young age coupled with his unusually tall and muscular body incited fear in a lot of people. He had even been described as a _monster. _

Uchiha Itachi was special though – he was difficult to read. Kisame could not figure out the kid's motive – he had already given Itachi everything that he claimed he wanted when the two spoke that night after Kisame found out the details of Itachi's identity. But that also made him more dangerous – Itachi was a genius. He was smart, he knew exactly what he was doing – heck he probably knew what he was doing when he got seriously injured trying to seduce Kisame by playing the innocent kid. But that serious injury just told Kisame that the kid would go to great lengths to get Kisame, even as far as getting himself painfully injured just to create the illusion of attraction – but for what reasons? Why did Itachi want Kisame that badly? What was his goal, his purpose?

Itachi had accused Kisame of hiring people to lie to him – and after thinking about it, Kisame had to admit that Itachi was right. After admitting this to himself and seeing just how far Itachi would go for his own ideals, Kisame made a decision. He would give Itachi everything – all the money, prestige, power, influence, whatever he wanted. It wasn't like Kisame wasn't attracted to Itachi. He was. He wanted Itachi more then he had wanted anything in a long time. And Itachi was willing to play the role of _boyfriend _and be everything Kisame wanted. So why not let him? It was a good deal – they would both get exactly what they wanted.

Kisame just had to be careful that as much as he gave Itachi, it wasn't so much that the boy would leave because he got everything he wanted. Now that Itachi was his, he planned to keep it that way – he wasn't going to mess this up like last time.

Kisame reached out and held Itachi's hand, smiling as he thought about the wonderful lie that their relationship was – he didn't want this illusion to end. Maybe lies weren't so bad after all – the truth would be too painful for Kisame to bear. At least in this illusion he could pretend he was loved and Itachi, being the greatest actor Kisame had met to date, would play the role perfectly.

As he thought this, Kisame heard the familiar text tone as his phone vibrated. Pulling it out, he began texting.

Sasori: Danzo's election is coming up, he won't be able to explain the money, if we detonate the bombs Dei put up we can basically seal Minato's victory as hokage.

Kisame: Good. Step one will be complete, but we need to actually get rid of Danzo if Sasuke and Itachi are to be able to use their actual names and stop hiding.

Sasori: So, after the election we continue to stage 2 of the plan?

Kisame paused, looking up from his phone and over at Itachi, who currently, with his lack of identity, could not actually go anywhere else. Right now Itachi relied on Kisame – the only one who could protect him and his little brother, and give them everything they could hope for while hiding. Itachi _needed _Kisame. Without Danzo hovering over their heads, Itachi could easily reclaim his former job and go to places no one else had gone with his incredible intellect. He would thrive. He wouldn't need Kisame. With a sinking feeling at the thought, Kisame looked back at his phone.

Kisame: No. We aren't going through with stage 2, inform Hidan, Kakuzu & Karin. We will leave Danzo alive for now…

Sasori: Seriously? After all this trouble?

Kisame: Just do it. I have other plans now.

Sasori: 'Kay.

-.-.-

Kisame walked into Sasuke's waiting room, grateful that someone actually labeled it "Sasuke's room" in the map app – everything was so convenient.

With a pause, he knocked and heard the child's "come in."

Kisame entered the room where Sasuke was sitting at his desk, a pencil in hand. He looked over at Kisame, surprised.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked surprised. "Itachi isn't here."

"I'm not here for Itachi." Kisame replied walking over to Sasuke's desk. As he approached, Sasuke covered the papers with his arms as inconspicuously as possible.

"What are you here for?" Sasuke asked suspiciously.

"I overheard you talking to your brother about wanting to leave… And protect everyone."

"Yeah." Sasuke said, staring directly into Kisame's eyes. He was an Uchiha, he was not going to look weak, even if the man before him was terrifying.

"Well, I have a proposition for you…" Kisame said.

"Proposition?"

"Do you know anything about the man who killed your family?" Kisame asked, and Sasuke shook his head, saying _no_.

"His name is Danzo and he is running for hokage today." Kisame said.

"…" Sasuke didn't respond and just looked at Kisame.

"I happen to have already sabotaged his election, he won't win." Kisame continued. "Not only that I can have him killed in an instant."

"Have him killed." Sasuke said venomously, his eyes betraying the hate he felt.

"But that isn't good enough, is it Sasuke?"

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked, with a hint of annoyance and anger.

"What I mean is death isn't good enough. We need to do more then just kill the man." Kisame said. "I think we should slowly torture him, make him suffer for what he did. He is truly awful, don't you think?"

"Go on." Sasuke said.

"I have a way to torture him until he wants to kill himself, but he won't be able to get that sweet release of death." Kisame said, his eyes gleaming sadistically. "And I can make sure your friends are protected, as you say."

"How's that?"

"I have friends who are capable of amazing things. I'll even give you the power to watch over them and make sure they're safe." Kisame said.

"I don't want that. I want to be there myself. And I want Danzo to die, I don't care if he suffers or not." Sasuke said.

"Alright let me put this another way." Kisame said, wishing Sasuke was more sadistic. "I personally want Danzo to suffer, and right now the only one here capable of doing that is me. If you went to Konohagakure right now you'd put Itachi in danger and make everything he worked so hard for worthless. Not only that your friends would be in danger. You aren't capable of killing Danzo."

"I know that." Sasuke said, angrily. His fists clenched and his eyes were furious. "I know."

"I'll teach you. I'll show you how you can kill him, and I'll take my time torturing him in the meantime. When it's time, you can get your revenge and protect everyone. Until then, I'll make sure Danzo isn't a threat to your friends in Konoha."

"Why do you want to torture Danzo?" Sasuke said. "It's not like he killed _your _family."

"I have my own personal reasons for hating the man." Kisame said. "Do we have a deal?"

"Why are you helping me?" Sasuke asked suspiciously.

"I have something I want from you."

"What's that?"

"Stop worrying your brother by talking about wanting to leave and go back to Konoha. I'll give you the means." Kisame said. "You may have suspected this already but your brother is not my butler. He is actually a very important hidden figure in Hoshigaki Corporations and if I were to lose him I'd lose a significant amount of wealth. He might not have told you because if he did and you accidently let it be known he would lose his job."

"And when I finally kill Danzo, Itachi won't work for you anymore. What then?" Sasuke asked.

_Damn is this kid really seven? He's a genius like his brother. Though Itachi is a bit more so – maybe it's the age thing? _Kisame thought, realizing this was a little harder then he thought it would be.

"I hope that by then Itachi will have a greater sense of loyalty towards the Corporation, but even if he doesn't I will cross that bridge when I get there." Kisame responded, unable to come up with something adequate.

"Fine." Sasuke said. "We have a deal."

-.-.-

Naruto: Sasuke, I'm free, you can call.

Sasuke: There's been a change of plans, Naruto. I won't be calling. Sorry. I have some things I need to do.

Naruto: Okay… Is everything alright?

Sasuke: Yes. Tell me about your day or something.

Naruto: You saw it all.

Sasuke: On second thought I am going to call you.

Sasuke dialed the number and waited – Naruto picked up on the first ring.

Naruto: Hello?

Sasuke: Naruto.

Naruto: It's really you!

Sasuke: Who else did you expect?!

Naruto: I don't know. I just can't believe we're talking. Is this real?

Sasuke: Yes. Naruto, listen. I'm alive. I never died. I made up all that stuff about being in heaven.

Naruto: All of it?

Sasuke: Yes, all of it.

Naruto: Where are you?

Sasuke: I can't tell you, I'm in hiding because the one who killed the rest of my family wants me dead too. But I want you to know I'm alive.

Naruto: Why me?

Sasuke: Because we're friends!

Naruto smiled.

Naruto: What will we do? Who is that guy?

Sasuke: Don't worry about that right now. I just wanted to call and tell you I'm actually alive. I'll need your help later, but for now let's keep in touch until it's time to take that guy down. We can't do it right now, but we can later.

Naruto: What should I do so we can take him down later?

Sasuke: Participate in local politics, get to know everyone and don't slack off. I'll tell you more when I can come up with it.

Naruto: Okay.

-.-.-

Danzo had not been able to explain the money away when his competitor Minato pointed it out in the debate before the election. No one believed that Danzo needed eighty million ryo worth of coffee. Not only that, just an hour before the election Danzo was arrested after information connecting him to the terrorist Deidara came to light. Minato won the hokage election be default.

The bombs that Deidara had planned to let off in Konoha to seal the deal did not go off at Kisame's urging.

Danzo plotted from within his jail cell, ready to take back what he believed was rightfully his own.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eight years later

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Naruto!" Kiba called as he approached the blonde's locker in school. "Are you texting your boyfriend again?"

"He's not my boyfriend!" Naruto said, quickly hiding his phone, but not before pressing send on a text to Sasuke.

"Pfft. Yeah right." Kiba responded. "Shino, Hinata and I are going the festival of cats tomorrow night, wanna come?"

"Nah, I have to work." Naruto said.

"Can't you take some time off?"

"Wish I could, but it's not like criminals stop their crimes for festivals." Naruto said with a laugh. He was an intern at the local police force.

"You don't do anything even remotely close to actual police work." Kiba said, rolling his eyes.

"Yes, well I still have to show up while the real cops do the real work." Naruto responded.

"Fine, fine, I'll see you in calculus later." Kiba said, walking off so he wouldn't be late for class.

-.-.-

Sasuke was waiting in elevator, smiling as he looked at his phone. His background was a picture of Naruto in a police officer's uniform from Halloween. The elevator dinged and Sasuke quickly shut off his phone and his face returned to its default scowl.

The office that Sasuke entered was decorated with modern furniture and paintings. Everything was spaced out and futuristic, heavily focused on the colors black and white.

"I've been expecting you." Kisame said from behind the CEO's desk. "I just never though you'd come to me at work, I mean you could've just waited for me to come home."

"I'd rather talk here." Sasuke said, approaching the desk. "It's time to go to Konoha. I'm ready to deal with Danzo, especially now that the next hokage election is coming up."

"I agree." Kisame said. "I too was thinking it was about time."

"You were?" Sasuke asked. "What about Itachi?"

"What about him?" Kisame asked.

"Didn't you say you needed him for the company or whatever? Without Danzo over our heads what do you intend to do?" Sasuke asked. "I never thought you'd make it easy for me."

"On the contrary I intend to give you every possible resource to succeed. I want you and Itachi to get your identities back, and to put an end to Danzo. I've had my fun torturing the man. As for Itachi… I would be sad to see him go, but in the end it will be his decision. I will give him a very lucrative offer, and hope it's enough for him not to leave."

"Hmph." Sasuke grunted in acknowledgement that Kisame spoke.

"Here." Kisame said sliding a USB thumb drive towards Sasuke. "It contains information you need to get to Danzo. As for getting to Konoha and a false identity, passports and other such things, talk to Umi, she'll get you what you need."

Sasuke picked up the USB drive and left, not even bothering to thank Kisame.

_The brat. _Kisame thought. Sasuke was nothing like Itachi now that he grew up. Though thinking of Itachi brought up a whole new set of problems in Kisame's mind as he furrowed his brow in thought.

-.-.-

A/N: I can't even think of anything to write here. What do you guys think about the story so far I guess? Do you prefer longer chapters and less frequent updates, or shorter chapters and more frequent updates?

Kinkou: I have no idea how to contact you – what exactly is your author's page? You weren't logged in so I had no way to PM you/email you :[.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. It really does help me get motivation to write more.


	7. Playgirl Mansion & the Date

For My Little Brother – Chapter 7: Playgirl Mansion & the Date

-.-.-

Warnings: Rated M, contains yaoi & lemons

-.-.-

"Why do I have to be here?" Yahiko asked Konan as their bright red car, with black clouds and "Pain Investigations" written on it, pulled up the Playgirl Mansion's gated driveway.

"Because when I get out of there, we are going to have mind blowing sex." Konan said. "You know how it goes." Yahiko indeed knew how it went. In fact, he benefitted from Konan's few visits to the Playgirl Mansion in the past, and actually loved it when she had to go. Of course, he wouldn't admit this and pretended he despised it.

Yahiko tried to fight his smile, "Well, when you put it that way.…"

Konan smiled. She knew Yahiko secretly enjoyed this. She always left the mansion extremely horny and who better to take care of that than Yahiko? Konan leant over and planted a quick peck on Yahiko's lips before getting out of the car. Walking to the large double door entrance, Konan gulped before placing her hand on the door. She knew it wouldn't be locked. She didn't have to knock or ring the doorbell; she just had to prepare herself for what was coming. With a twist of the doorknob, Konan entered the mansion and momentarily forgot her purpose for coming.

As soon as she opened the door, loud dance music and laughter assaulted her ears.

In the main hall, three men stood in a group in various states of undress, and not wearing shirts. They all had muscular, well-toned bodies and handsome features. One particular man with long, spikey blonde hair and shining green eyes was opening a champagne bottle which chose that moment to come off with a POP. Spraying the unsuspecting men with the delicious liquid, the champagne slid down like rain over their bodies.

"Mm Rin, what a mess you've caused. You should do something about it." A man, with short black hair and bangs covering his eyes, teased in a voice that bordered on begging.

"Well, we can't let all that champagne go to waste can we?" The man named Rin said with a smirk as he reached over and kissed the dark haired male.

The third man, with gentle pale yellow eyes and dark blue hair, reached for Rin's hand, purring. "You got some on your hands when the bottle opened; you'll just get Kyo messier. Let me help.…" Licking Rin's elbow, he slid his tongue upwards to the hand.

Konan shook her head, reminding herself why she was here. Nonetheless, a very familiar warmth made its way between her legs. Trying her best to ignore the scene, she crossed to the stairs and started climbing. She avoided spending anything more than the barest of glimpses towards the half-naked, incredibly sexy men around the mansion.

"Konannn~." Karin's familiar voice rang out from the halls. Karin's long red hair was spiked on one side at an angle with the rest laying straight. As she approached, she adjusted her circular basic black glasses with one hand, while her other adjusted her red and white spaghetti strap dress.

"Karin, just who I came here to see." Konan smiled, glad for the distraction.

"Why don't you stay and have some fun this time?" Karin smiled a devilish, perverted grin.

"You have no shame." Konan responded, trying to be stern.

"Neither do you."

"Fair enough." There was no arguing that point. "I've been meaning to ask you about the recent situation with your cousin Kushina.…"

"Hmm… I'm worrying about it as well." Karin's mood shifted immediately to one that was much more serious. "It could be Danzo behind it, but I have the feeling there must be a lot more to the picture. He's still behind bars."

"Right, but we need to know who it is. Minato is the greatest thing to happen to Konoha. We can't afford to lose him, or have a second Danzo appear causing more problems." The two walked towards the meeting room where they often spoke.

"See? The thing is, I don't think it's Danzo who is pulling all the strings. He might just be a puppet. If he was the one pulling the strings, shouldn't some of the problems end when he was imprisoned and Root disbanded?" Karin responded. "Although, I wonder whether Root was ever really disbanded. The former members have not been seen in Konoha's society."

"Is it even possible for them to be seen?" Konan wondered aloud. "I mean, they were basically raised by Danzo with no identity. How could people like that assimilate into society after their organization is taken down? Wouldn't they be at a loss for what to do?"

"Maybe there's a new leader with new plans." Agreed Karin. "I think they may actually be responsible for the attacks in Tsuchikagure over the past three years."

"Are you serious? That caused a civil war!" Konan responded.

"Exactly, but who else would be doing this stuff? We know it's not Sasori or Deidara; although they have been selling their technology and services to the terrorists."

"What did they say? Did they have any information on them?"

"They meet in very distrusting ways. I guess that's what you get dealing with dangerous people. Apparently they communicate mostly via prepaid text messaging services, using coordinates they prepared beforehand, such as the technology or money."

"So they never meet face to face?"

"Nope."

"Sasori should be able to track the GPS on the text messaging services at any time though."

"He's done it, but they even send the texts from remote locations without an actual person there. Usually it's a robot that only needs to press 'send' at a specified time. Oh, and none of their phones are smartphones. They have no camera installed."

"Damn, these people know what they are doing. Do they know Sasori's secret?"

"It's possible. Either way, we need to heighten security when it comes to Minato."

"Thank you." Karin said, then smirked. "I was thinking I'll just bring some of my boys over."

"Ugh, you're going to torture Kushina's poor kid." Konan said. "Remember, there is a child living there."

Karin snorted. "He's a teenager. He can take care of himself. You know how we were at that age." Konan did in fact. She grimaced at the thought.

"That's all the better reason to keep him out of it. We did ridiculous things!"

"And look how we turned out~." Karin said with a laugh.

"That just adds more uncertainty to the subject."

"Geez… when did you get so serious? We need a drink." Karin said.

"We should.…" Konan said, an image of the two of them drinking together after Konan's breakup in college floated forward.

"Hey don't worry; it'll be fine." Karin glanced out of the window, where Konan noticed a man on all fours with a leash around his neck.

"I can't believe these guys are all trained assassins."

"I train only the best. And hottest." Karin winked.

"I'm kind of envious of your harem." Konan admitted. "You're surprisingly living the exact life you envisioned since high school."

"And you're living the exact opposite."

"And I couldn't be happier." Konan said, Yahiko's face in her mind.

"Aren't we both lucky then?" Karin's eyes closed for a moment as she seemed to think. "We got exactly what we wanted, even if what we wanted changed over time."

-.-.-

Naruto's reaction after recieving Sasuke's text was best described as sheer bliss. Those who witnessed it however, better described it as a descent into madness. Naruto was always a little hyper and a little over the top, but this was something else.

A single text caused it.

Sasuke: I'm coming to Konoha tomorrow. My name is going to be Izuna.

At first, Naruto didn't know what to do. That lasted about five seconds. After, he was screaming "YAHOO!" and jumping around, with a huge smile on his face. He slammed his locker shut, hugged Kiba, hit the ceiling and knocked himself out.

"Did he just win the lottery?" Kiba wondered aloud as Naruto lay unconscious at his feet.

-.-.-

Kisame's thoughts drifted back eight years ago, immediately after he first asked Itachi to date him.

Flashback

"Kisame?" Itachi asked, turning over to look at his now boyfriend. Kisame was sitting in bed with his arm draped around the raven, who was reading a book. It was early morning and Kisame had barely woken up when Itachi joined him, bringing breakfast. Even now, the tray was casually placed across Kisame's lap. Kisame was finishing up his biscuit with his spare hand, while Itachi, who had already finished his breakfast, patiently waited for Kisame.

"Hmm?" Kisame asked, wondering if Itachi was feeling better yet. Two and a half weeks had passed since they officially began dating; the morning after Itachi's failed attempt at sex. Technically, they could have tried again, but Itachi hadn't brought it up, and neither had Kisame. Instead, the two had breakfast together every morning before Kisame went to work then spent the afternoons walking in the gardens together.

"Why did you suddenly decide to date me, when before you were so against a relationship?" Itachi's question surprised the shark, if only because he had forgotten his reluctance to begin with.

"I wasn't against a relationship; I wanted one." Kisame responded. "I just didn't believe you were really interested."

"And you believe I am now?"

"Yes."

"What changed your mind?"

"The fact that you were willing to go so far to get what you wanted." Kisame shrugged. He didn't believe Itachi wanted him, but he did believe Itachi wanted a relationship. For what purpose, he hadn't figured out yet. Whether or not it even mattered was questionable enough though.

"It would have been nice not to have gotten hurt in the process, though." Itachi said softly. "I wish I had just listened to you. But maybe it worked out for the best, if I had listened to you, you might not have realized I was serious."

"It probably wouldn't have mattered. Sooner or later, you would have succeeded because I want you." Kisame bent his head forward and pressed his lips to Itachi's for a short, sweet kiss. Moaning at the contact, Itachi clawed at Kisame's chest with his nimble fingers.

"Let's go on at least one date before we go there." Kisame smiled, clamping his sharp teeth together as ashiver run down his spine from the sheer lust in Itachi's eyes. Itachi was a great actor. Every day for the past two and a half weeks, Kisame was digging his grave deeper and deeper; knowing that no matter what happened, Itachi could never feel the same way. The thought scared Kisame. He didn't want to believe it. Seeing the desire, which looked so real in Itachi's eyes, led Kisame to hope for what could never be real. That hope was worth everything. So why was his heart clenching; why was there so much fear inside him?

"I've been wondering if I should suggest the date since you hadn't yet." Itachi said, marking his book and laying it down.

"Do you have something in mind?" Kisame asked. "Or if you'd like we can go on one of my cliché fancy dates."

"What's your cliché fancy date?" Itachi asked.

"Mm, something like an art museum, a nice restaurant with a table on the balcony at night with fireworks set off right as we get dessert. Afterwards, we take a walk in the nice gardens outside where we discuss the wine fountain while waiting for the food to digest. Then somehow we never make it back to our room, making love in the bushes."

"How many times have you done that with others?" Itachi asked, realizing this cliché date must've become some sort of standard to be described in such detail.

"Too many times to count." Kisame said, thinking back on it. He always asked his secretary to arrange his dates, and being incredibly unoriginal the man arranged the exact same date every time.

"I'll come up with the plans." Itachi scowled, flipping back to his book.

"Are you mad?" Kisame asked curiously. A strange hope stirred inside him.

"Of course not." Itachi said, removing the bookmark and finding his place again.

Kisame lifted the breakfast tray off his lap to the side table, wiping his hand once. "You are definitely mad. What's up?"

"Nothing."

Kisame turned to face Itachi. "Could it be… you're jealous?" Just voicing that aloud made Kisame unnaturally happy, he couldn't suppress his smile. Jealousy meant Itachi actually held feelings for him. Or, it just meant Itachi was a damn good actor. Kisame couldn't care less. Pure bliss blossomed knowing he had caused such a human emotion in the normally stoic teenager.

"Hn." Itachi barely acknowledge Kisame's existence, focusing on the book instead. His eyes were dazed though, unmoving. He clearly wasn't reading.

Kisame leaned over and moved Itachi's hair to the side, exposing the raven's neck. Said raven froze, not daring to move in fear that the shark would stop his advance. A small gush of hot air passed through Kisame's nostrils in a "heh" at Itachi's cornered reaction. Not letting the moment pass, Kisame brought his lips down to Itachi's neck and planted a gentle kiss. Arching his neck to the other side, Itachi gave Kisame more room to continue, and eliciting a tiny groan.

"Itachi, right now all I see is you. No one else." Kisame said, nipping at his shoulder. "But I do like seeing you jealous, it's adorable."

"I'm not adorable." Itachi growled, letting the book slip from his hands.

"You shouldn't deny what you are." Kisame said with a chuckle, trailing his kisses upwards until he reached Itachi's earlobe and nibbled at the soft skin. Itachi began to shiver, never realizing his ear was an erogenous zone. In response, Kisame used one hand to slip under Itachi's shirt while the other gripped Itachi's head, running his fingers through Itachi's hair. "It takes every ounce of self-control I have not to take you right now." Kisame whispered into Itachi's ear, before letting his tongue explore the depths of Itachi's ear; eliciting a gasp as Itachi began to shake.

"Nngh… who said you need self-control? Screw it." Itachi panted out, unable to understand how Kisame could generate such a reaction from him with so few actions.

"Mmm, you're right. I won't need self-control much longer. But one date, we can both agree to that. Let's go tonight. So figure out where you want to go." Kisame breathed out with a final nibble to Itachi's ear before getting out of bed.

"Come back." Itachi looked over at Kisame with puppy dog eyes; disappointed that the man wasn't looking at him.

"I have to get ready for work. We can continue this tonight." Kisame said, his voice final.

_Damn that man and his inhumane self-control. _Itachi thought. His hand slipped beneath the covers to take care of the problem Kisame ignored.

-.-.-

"This is what you had in mind?" Kisame asked, as they found their seats in the movie theater. "Is this your version of the cliché date? Now I have to ask how many people you've brought to the movies."

Itachi smirked, holding his bucket of popcorn and candy close. "Several, but that's not your business."

"Several?" Kisame was surprised. He was honestly expecting none. Suddenly curiosity about the raven's past overwhelmed him. He knew the raven did not have a sexual history, but what did that even mean? How far had he gone? How many interested partners did he go through? Somehow the thought of even a kiss with another person, male or female, brought out an incredible possessiveness in the shark.

"Let's sit here." Itachi responded, taking a seat near the back of the theater. He was hoping to get some action, or at least some degree of groping during the movie. Hence purposefully picking a place where they were least likely to be seen, along with the worst movie out right now.

"And why do you want to watch this movie? I don't even know how they managed to make a _When Bears Attack 3; _the first two sucked."

"And yet you liked it enough to watch the second?" Itachi asked, amused.

"I got dragged to it because Deidara actually likes this ridiculous kind of action movie." Kisame huffed. "I have no idea why. There's no plot. It's only bears shooting rocket launchers, causing explosions, and doing incredible martial arts techniques that no bear can realistically do."

"Deidara?" Itachi asked, thinking Kisame's description actually made the movie sound more interesting than the reviews claimed.

"Just a friend." Kisame shrugged. "We do business together sometimes, and sometimes he drags me along to the movies with his boyfriend and robot counterpart. It's awkward."

"Robot counterpart?" Itachi was curious now.

"It's a long story. I'd introduce you, but you'd hate me for the rest of your life. Deidara is a pest."

"And yet, you like him enough to get dragged into those situations." Itachi mirrored his earlier statement, amused. He liked learning more about Kisame. For someone who hates lies, the man lied to himself a lot.

Kisame responded by putting his arm around Itachi, reaching for his soda. "Shh… the previews are about to begin. They're the best part."

Itachi's seduction attempts during the movie were futile. Kisame was completely entranced by the movie. He hardly even noticed Itachi's presence the entire time. Every now and then, he'd reach into Itachi's popcorn bucket, having finished his own, and stuffed popcorn into his mouth. About half way through, Itachi gave up and decided to just watch the movie.

-.-.-

"That was amazing!" Itachi exclaimed as they left the movie theater. "I just wish I paid more attention in the beginning. I must've missed out on so many amazing scenes."

"You weren't paying attention? So you missed the part where Ergahul jumped from the top of Suna Tower, aiming his rocket launcher at the rat beast below to give himself enough momentum to fly through the air, grab the roc*, spin it around, and use it like helicopter? Flying over to his mortal enemy, whom he proceeded to _punch in the face? _It was epic."

"Don't say anymore!" Itachi responded with a laugh. "I want to see the beginning; I'll have to rewatch it sometime."

"Hey." Kisame said seriously as they approached the car. "Why don't we go again?"

"You're serious?"

"Yes."

Laughing, the two went back into the movie theater and watched _When Bears Attack 3 _for a second time.

-.-.-

Kisame and Itachi laughed as they talked about the epic movie. With Itachi making hand gestures and attempting to replicate the scenes, they walked towards Kisame's bedroom. As they entered, Itachi tore off his fall jacket, smiling. His thoughts slowly slid in a different direction. He faced the window with his back to Kisame.

"That was great, Kisame. Thank you." Itachi smiled contentedly. Despite the amazing moments of the movie, Itachi had been fighting a raging hard on all day.

"I can think of a few ways you can thank me." Kisame replied without missing a beat as he slid closer to the raven, placing his hands on the younger man's waist and his face in the crook of the raven's shoulder.

Itachi groaned, grinding back against Kisame, already hard and ready to go. "Just take me now; I can't wait another minute, you sadist."

"Sadist? I'm hurt." Kisame said gleefully, his eyes glinting with the very same sadism. He was glad Itachi was ready, because his painfully hard member made it difficult to wait any longer. Kisame moved his hands upwards, under Itachi's shirt, kissing up his neck to nibble on his earlobes. Itachi responded with moans, attempting to touch the man behind him.

"I'm thinking your hands have too much freedom." Kisame growled when one of Itachi's pale hands slid too close to his own member. Feeling like he would cum the instant Itachi's hands touched him, he needed control to avoid making a complete fool of himself. Kisame grabbed both Itachi's hands in one of his own and pinned them above his head; his body crushing Itachi against the window.

"Kisame… the window… someone will see." Itachi let out. The shaking of his body made it difficult to even think.

"So?" Kisame asked; his hand unbuttoning Itachi's pants.

"Nnngh, let's move to the bed." Itachi whimpered. "I want to see you naked." As if to emphasize his point, Itachi thrust his erection into Kisame's hand; which was conveniently in the area undressing him.

"Patience." Kisame chuckled. He removed the hand binding Itachi and slid both his hands down, removing Itachi's pants and underwear in one swift move.

Itachi used his newfound freedom to step out of his clothes and face Kisame. Sliding his hands under Kisame's shirt, he pulled it up while pushing the shark back.

"Itachi…" Kisame's eyes shut and he shivered as a wave of pleasure crashed through his body at Itachi's nimble hands sliding over his bare chest.

"I can't wait." Itachi said, glaring. If he didn't get what he wanted right now, he'd start to get angry.

Kisame also couldn't wait another moment. Screw patience. The two men undressed at a record pace. Barely a second later, Kisame had Itachi pinned under him on the mattress; their lips desperately crushing against the other, and tongues meeting in vicious need.

"Skip the foreplay. I want it too much." Itachi commanded. "Just fuck me, now."

"So you don't want me to do this?" Kisame asked, trailing kisses and bites down Itachi's neck to his chest. His quivers came at faster speeds. At this pace, it seemed as if Itachi would cum any moment, or may even be reaching his peak already.

Deciding to go a bit faster, Kisame stopped his kisses. Using his tongue, Kisame licked down Itachi's chest. Pausing for a while at the raven's navel, he took a moment to appreciate the indentation and Itachi's response of thrusting towards Kisame with his breath coming out in pants and fingers clawing into the sheets.

"You want it bad." Kisame remarked, having never seen anyone respond so well to him. "I can't believe you're so sensitive." Kisame chose not to torture the raven any longer by licking around the member; he just swallowed it whole in one gulp instead. Eliciting a loud moan from Itachi, who immediately began thrusting into Kisame's mouth, Kisame didn't even have to do anything. Itachi came almost immediately.

With a chuckle, Kisame swallowed the bitter taste. "We might have to work on you finishing so quickly." Itachi didn't respond; his body was still shaking from the intense orgasm and his eyes clenched shut in pure euphoria.

Kisame reached into the drawer by the bed and removed some lube, drenching his fingers in the stuff. His own cock was rock hard and in desperate, painful need. "I'm going to start with one finger. If it hurts, tell me and we will stop right away." Kisame said, his free hand circling around Itachi's inner thigh.

Itachi didn't respond with words, but opened his legs wider as he struggled to even his breathing. Taking that as an invitation, Kisame slipped a single finger into Itachi's small hole.

"Ahhh." Itachi let out, thrusting himself towards Kisame once more. His body, which had begun to calm down, was excited once more.

"Was that a good or bad thing?" Kisame asked, concern on his face.

"Nnngh." Itachi could not formulate words right now. Instead he responded by thrusting towards Kisame's finger in need and frustration. Kisame smiled when Itachi's face furrowed in annoyance; his eyes flashing in anger. "More!"

"I got it. Good thing." Kisame couldn't suppress a slight chuckle as he used two fingers, then three. Itachi's cock stood erect, proud, and with more precum flowing down.

"Just. Fuck. Me." Itachi looked like he would murder Kisame if he didn't get it this time.

"Yes sir!" Kisame found himself in awe of Itachi's expression. If he wasn't so incredibly aroused, he might've feared for his life.

Quickly lubing his cock and placing it at Itachi's entrance, Kisame looked at the raven, suddenly unsure.

"Oh for fuck's sake." Itachi was fed up with Kisame's gentleness. Thrusting himself forward yet again, he allowed the larger man's cock to slide deep inside; sending new waves of pleasure through his body. He screamed Kisame's name in pleasure as his eyes rolled back.

"You are so impatient." Kisame said, thinking about how incredibly hard it was not to cum just seeing the raven's pleasured expression. Slowly, he slid deeper into Itachi, who was once again clenching the sheets as a quivering mess.

"Shut up and fuck me." Itachi whispered again. He already decided to teach Kisame a thing or two about following his commands; this ridiculous gentleness had to stop. He would do it later, however. There were more important things…like getting him to move.

Kisame's breaths became ragged as he struggled to maintain his composure – or whatever was left of it. He slid slowly in and out of Itachi's incredibly tight asshole, not trusting himself to go any faster even if he wanted to. "You're so tight, Itachi."

"Faster!" Itachi growled, if he could stop feeling so elated he would've taken control already.

"I-I can't I'll cum." Kisame groaned, increasing his speed slightly anyway.

"I don't care!" Itachi's cock was quivering, ready to go. Kisame grabbed it and began pumping it, reveling in the sounds Itachi could make when so aroused.

Kisame decided to obey Itachi this time, thrusting as fast as he could into Itachi. Within moments, his hot cum spurted out, filling Itachi's ass with Itachi's cum covering both their stomachs. Reaching down, Kisame licked the cum off Itachi and smiled.

"This is going to be fun."

End Flashback

Kisame sighed at the wonderful memories; fear of the unknown gripped his stomach. What would he do now?

-.-.-

Naruto sat in the nurse's office at his high school, contemplating. Sasuke was coming! So what should he do? He had to show him everything over again, and they should go do cool things. They could go get ramen, meet the old gang, play laser tag….Pulling out his phone, Naruto texted Sasuke.

Naruto: Wanna go see that movie, _When Bears Attack 7_,when you get back?

-.-.-

Sasuke blinked at his phone screen, wondering if this was what he thought it was. Was Naruto asking him out on a date?

-.-.-

*roc- a giant eagle-like bird

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out ;-; I was on vacation. I hope you enjoy it. I'm kind of worried that there are too many mature scenes here~ Maybe I should tone it down a bit? What do you guys think? Also, what about Karin's character?

I was thinking of doing a special when I reach 50,000 words. Any idea what you guys think would be good? I was thinking maybe Kisame & Kakuzu's first meeting or an adventure between the old gang (Kisame, Kakuzu, the Pain Investigations trio, Sasori & Deidara pre this series) or maybe Yahiko & Konan's love story – or maybe Karin & Konan in college? What do you guys think?

Most importantly: Thank you so much to Kinkou for editing this chapter!3

also thanks to elric0sis for the idea with the champagne scene in the Playgirl mansion! :)


	8. Return to Konoha – the Two Meet at Last!

For My Little Brother – Chapter 8: Return to Konoha – the Two Meet at Last!

-.-.-

Warnings: Language, blood, violence & torture, some light yaoi & yuri but nothing extreme or sexual

-.-.-

Hidan knocked on the door to Danzo's nameless captain. His long red, unusually shaped scythe hung behind him while he wore his black and white death-god body paint as well. Why not go all out?

Danzo had only six trusted captains in Root; this particular one's specialty lay in information gathering and sending. Naturally, that made him the most dangerous, but also the physically weakest. In fact, this particular captain operated from within his home never being sent out on field missions. He mainly gave orders to the other members and kept track of them via his computer.

Muffled footsteps echoed before the door swung open, revealing a man wearing all black and a blank expression. Despite the unusual visitor, he displayed no emotion in his sea green eyes.

"Hi, would you like to learn about our lord and destroyer Jashin?" The man attempted to shut the door, but Hidan wedged his foot between the door and frame. "I'll take that as a no?" Hidan continued teasingly.

"I have no interest in cults."

"Well fuck, neither do I!" Hidan laughed, swinging the door open and grabbing the man by his neck tightly; being careful not to choke him to death. He needed to live long enough for Hidan to enjoy the kill, after all.

"Umff gourffs kffs" The man attempted to say something; his eyes fierce and angry. His arms immediately clutched Hidan's arm, digging his nails deep into the Jashinist's flesh.

"If I didn't damn well know better, I'd say you were furious." Hidan snickered. His eyes blazed with insanity. The Jashinist entered the house and shut the door with his foot. Didn't want the neighbors noticing someone with a scythe and unusual body paint choking a man, now did he?

The nameless one clenched his teeth so hard blood ran out from his mouth; he was a true fighter despite not being a fighter. Either that or he truly believed in what he was doing, and could not afford to die. Thoroughly brainwashed.

"Let's take some damn time out and talk." Hidan began, letting go of his deathly grip on the man. He fell to the floor with hands automatically moving to clutch his neck as he struggled to breathe. "But you know, I hate this interrogation crap. I can just fucking say you weren't being cooperative. Which would you prefer?"

"Kill me." The man let out in ragged breaths, his glare full of fight and fierce determination. He had no fear of death.

"Damn, if you look at me like that, I'm going to get excited." Hidan grinned toothily; his eyes reaching new peaks of insanity. "Then I'll want to take my time with you."

"You're insane." The man spat on Hidan in his sole act of defiance. He had no weapons.

Reaching down, Hidan grabbed the man by his hair, pulling him up slowly until he was eye level with the taller Hidan. Hidan's hand shook slightly with excitement as he considered what to do with his prey. So much to do, so little time. Ahhh, but he was allowed to take his time. That was his mission after all. Using his free hand to pull out a long silver rod with a pointed tip, he pierced the man's shoulder. An earsplitting scream, music to Hidan's ears, tore through the air. Blood dripped to the floor as Hidan flipped the rod over, trailing the blood to its base. Hidan licked the blood off the tip, his eyes bulging. The nameless one watched in horror. His eyes felt like they would fall out of their sockets for completely different reasons. The very look of fear he was taught to suppress had escaped.

_Keep calm. Keep calm. No emotion. No fear. _The nameless one chanted. He hadn't been the best at this particular area of Root; that's why he worked from the shadows. He excelled at his specialty enough that his lack of grace was allowed to slide. Now, it would be his downfall. The nameless one finally regained his composure and returned to his emotionless state. He tried going to a better mental place, but such a place was not in his fate tonight. Death, if it was simply that, would have been kinder to the poor man.

-.-.-

Hidan lay in his circle, praying to Jashin; his eyes rolled over in relief. A rod stuck out of his arm, causing blood to pool in the area. Damn. Hidan needed immortality, but now wasn't the time to complain.

The previously spotless, extremely plain room was now drowned in blood. Various body organs slithered and splayed across the room. The body lay against the wall, awkwardly placed with its arms twisted and legs crushed so entirely they no longer resembled limbs but rather flattened sheets. Its torso gutted open; organs ripped out, and a pool of dried blood lay beneath.

Hidan marveled at the sight. Jashin was proud.

-.-.-

Sasuke stepped into Konohagakure for the first time in years. It was exactly as he remembered it. Beautiful, green, and calm. It wasn't like Kirigakure, where it was rainy or misty all year. The ground was hard, unlike the moist dirt of the marshlands.

"Izuna!" A familiar blue eyed boy yelled, waving his arm in the air. Sasuke immediately turned in the direction and his eyes widened. _He's hot._ Sasuke couldn't help but notice that fact. Naruto had gotten a lot taller, obviously. He was almost Sasuke's height, with his long blonde hair reaching a little past his neck, but still refusing not to spike. His body was muscular, probably from all the sports he played. Something his clothing seemed to extend to. Naruto was wearing orange track pants and a plain white t-shirt;, his wrists sported orange and black tennis wristbands. Naruto's eyes though were real jewels – they shone a bright azure and their light penetrated into the cold, onyx depths of Sasuke's dark ones.

The two looked like complete opposites standing next to each other. Sasuke wore black jeans with many pockets, and a long sleeved white shirt with dark black stripes on the arms. Sasuke's hair grew long also, reaching just slightly past his neck. Was it a coincidence they wore their hair at about the same length, despite the different hairstyles? Nonetheless, the two standing together must've looked odd. It was as if light and dark, yin and yang, stood personified.

"Naruto." Sasuke said, acknowledging the other's presence. His heart thumped painfully against his chest, eager to rush out. But he refused to show any emotion, even to his closest friend.

"Izuna!" Naruto's big smile could light up the world. He held out his hand. "Let's go. I'll show you around Konoha and introduce you to all ou-." Catching himself, he quickly saved. "my friends. I already asked mom, and you can stay at my place if you want."

"Hn." Sasuke responded, walking past Naruto. "What are you waiting for? Show me around, dobe."

"Okay~~" Naruto said, his enthusiasm untouched. His best friend, who Naruto missed for years, finally returned. Not even his attitude could slow Naruto down. Besides, he knew what kind of person Sasuke beyond the cold glare. "Would you like to rest and put your things away first? Speaking of, where are your things?"

"I'll just buy whatever I need." Sasuke said. "My bag holds everything I deemed important enough to bring, and I don't need to rest." As he said this, he gestured to his backpack, currently strapped to his shoulders.

"Then first let's get some ramen! It's lunch time, and I know you've been craving some ramen!" Naruto said, gesturing towards Sasuke to follow. It was true. After spending about eight years listening to Naruto gawk about the amazing god-sent ramen, Sasuke was a little intrigued. He did want to try it.

"If you want." Sasuke shrugged as if he didn't really want ramen, following Naruto.

The ramen stand was not what Sasuke expected. It was located just off the street and didn't have a lot of seating area. In fact, it was a single row, bar style. The only employees were the owners, a man and his daughter.

"Naruto! It's been a while!" The ramen man said amicably, recognizing Naruto. Actually only an entire two days passed since Naruto's last trip, but it counted as a while by Naruto's standard.

"I'm so sorry. I was busy with work and stuff." Naruto said as he sat down and gestured towards Sasuke. "This is my friend, Izuna."

"Nice to meet you Izuna." The ramen girl replied, cooking the ramen. The two spotted Naruto's approach and already began making his usual, even before he made it to the stand.

Her old man nodded towards Izuna. "It's always good to have Naruto's friends come."

"Nice to meet you too." Sasuke responded with the usual Uchiha style, namely stoically. "I'll get what he's having." Sasuke said, glancing towards Naruto.

"We'll bring it right out." The old man nodded then turned around to help his daughter.

"So, S-Izuna, you never responded about the movie." Naruto said, his arm on the counter.

"That's the worst movie ever made." Sasuke scoffed. "Don't tell me you actually like the _When Bears Attack _series."

"I love it!" Naruto looked shock. "It's the most epic series ever! How do you not love it?"

Sasuke's thoughts grimaced back to Kisame and his brother binge watching movies 1-5 a few years back. They weren't images he wanted to revisit. What did Itachi see in that series? How the heck did they manage to make so many? It was a mystery to the sane half of the world, who recognized the series for its idiocy – though Itachi wasn't an idiot. Sasuke mused this over in his head once more. He wandered if, maybe, there was more to the series than he realized, if Itachi loved it.

"Earth to Izuna~" Naruto waved his hand in front of Sasuke's face.

"I just don't! It's completely ridiculous. There is no plot; it's just all action." Sasuke snapped, a little annoyed his thoughts were interrupted.

"Fine." Naruto looked disappointed. "How about laser tag?"

"Isn't that for kids?"

"We are kids!"

Sasuke scoffed in response. "We don't have to force fun, Naruto."

"Force fun? Have you ever even played laser tag?" As Naruto asked this, the ramen was placed before the duo.

"No, and I have no intention of playing." Sasuke said, wrapping the ramen around his chopsticks.

"It's settled then!" Naruto exclaimed, picking up an egg from his ramen. "We're going to play laser tag."

"I didn't agree to that." Sasuke mumbled before eating. _This stuff is good. _Sasuke thought.

"How's the ramen?" Naruto asked with a knowing smirk.

"It's okay. I've had better." Sasuke responded, twirling more noodles around his chopsticks, and reaching for a piece of meat.

"Righttttt." Naruto smiled to himself. One of the benefits of knowing Sasuke through text messages for so long, Naruto knew what the teenager was actually thinking even if his words said another.

Sasuke glared sideways at Naruto. _He can't actually read my thoughts, can he? _No one had been able to read him. Well, no one except Itachi.

-.-.-

Sasuke and Naruto sat down on playground's park bench where they often played as kids.

"How's everyone else doing?" Sasuke asked. Up until now, he had never asked Naruto about them. He always wondered, but was too embarrassed.

"Hmm… A lot has happened." Naruto seemed to be lost in thought for a moment. "Let's see… Kiba volunteers at the animal shelter and Akamaru has gotten huge. Shino isn't here, he went on an expedition for three months in the Amazon rain forest. He says he wants to discover new insect species, eventually. Hinata has gotten really cute and spends a lot of time studying. I guess because her family wants her to take up the business. The three of them are together a lot, and I think Kiba and Hinata might have something going on."

"That doesn't seem so surprising, everything is just like when they were kids." Sasuke said thoughtfully. "They haven't changed at all."

"Hahaha, you'd be surprised though by who did change."

"Who?"

"Hmm Sakura and Ino changed the most I'd say. As kids, Sakura was so shy and Ino was so outgoing. Well I suppose Ino is still outgoing, but something changed in the past few months. I have no idea what. She's been so secretive lately. She used to be so involved in the environment and saving all the trees or something. But she's stepped down from the geology club, she's just been real secretive lately. I wonder what is going on." Naruto looked in the direction of the Yamanaka flower shop.

"And Sakura?" Sasuke asked, curious about the rookie nine as people called them. Once upon a time they were pretty close.

"Sakura is incredibly smart. She's already finished high school, and is thinking of doing something in medicine. But she's not so good in her love life, it's one sided and just not working out."

"She's already that far ahead?" Sasuke asked. He too had already finished high school. Tch, someone else had kept up with him.

"Yep. Shikamaru and Choji are exactly like before. Shikamaru still lazes around doing nothing, though I think he might actually be pretty smart. And Choji still loves nothing but food. He cooks the best, and eats the most. They really don't have anything going on, and aren't doing anything in particular."

"So basically, not much has changed." Sasuke was glad. That meant everything was normal and fine. They weren't affected too negatively by Danzo. Somehow, even though Sasuke knew the man was behind bars, he didn't feel safe knowing Danzo was so close to his friends.

"Yep. And tomorrow, you, Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, and me are playing laser tag. I already asked them to join us."

"I didn't agree to that." Sasuke glared at Naruto. "Besides, I have work to do here. I didn't come to play."

"Too bad, you're doing it!" Naruto's expression became serious as soon as he finished that sentence. "We can talk work after. There's a lot we need to discuss before we start anything."

"Let's not talk about it here." Sasuke got up and Naruto followed.

"Let's pass by the lake we used to swim in." Naruto gestured towards the path. "It's on the way home anyway."

"Sure." Sasuke said, indifferently.

As they passed, Sasuke noticed two figures standing by the lake in the sunset. A girl with short, pink hair was standing with a girl who had her hair up in two buns. The two were leaning in for a kiss. "Huh, I feel like I know that figure."

"That's Sakura and TenTen. They're dating." Naruto commented, smirking at the sight. "I'm surprised they're out here."

"Hn." Sasuke indifferently ignoring the situation and passed by. In reality he was quite surprised. That was really Sakura?

"Pfft, don't act like you aren't shocked." Naruto was watching them with a grin on his face.

"Dobe!" Sasuke's eye twitched. The little pervert was going to make him look bad. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm and dragged him towards the Hokage's house.

-.-.-

"This is boring, yeah!" Deidara said as he watched Sasuke and Naruto from a building's roof a distance away.

"It's not too bad." Sasori responded; his body unnaturally still. His chest did not move with breath, and his eyes did not blink.

"Unlike you, I can't just skip parts of life that are boring, yeah." Deidara rolled his eyes.

"What do you think they're planning?" Sasori asked. "They were so careless as to talk about it in public."

"Must be a teenager thing. Prom, yeah?" Deidara shrugged.

"Their faces were so serious and this is Sasuke." Sasori said. "Maybe I should hack their text messages?"

"I thought you already did, yeah?" Deidara sat down on the railing of the roof they were on.

"Nah, Kisame told me to give them some privacy."

"Privacy?" Deidara almost laughed. "That man respects Sasuke's privacy only until it suits him, yeah."

"Then we have to wait until it suits him." Sasori's eyes mechanically moved to meet Deidara's.

"Well then, ask Kisame already so we can find out, yeah." Deidara lazily asked. He could have taken his own phone out, but Sasori could communicate like a phone without speaking or texting. No one else knew but he could be on the phone the entire time, with multiple conversations even. Sasori was Deidara's walking cellphone until they separated. Then Deidara had to use an actual phone, which was a pain given Sasori's convenience.

"Already did." Sasori smirked. He felt like he could read the blonde's mind after all this time together, and it never got boring. "There's something I've wanted to talk to you about. Want to get some of that ramen?"

Deidara looked up in surprise at the robot. This was new, Sasori never suggested this before. "Everything okay?"

Sasori turned towards Deidara, and smiled. "Yes."

_He smiled. _Deidara felt a chill run down his spine. This couldn't be good.

-.-.-

"Your aunt Karin is coming for a visit tomorrow." Naruto's mother informed the teenager as he sat in front of the TV with Sasuke. At the sound of Karin's name, Sasuke's ears perked and he blinked.

"Ehh, really?" Naruto looked at his mother, raising an eyebrow. "Why haven't I met her before?"

The question caused Kushina to make an interesting face. "Er… Well… You'll find out when she arrives. She's going to bring some guests."

"Okay." Naruto turned back to the TV.

"Karin… From Playgirl Mansion?" Sasuke asked, without turning around to meet Kushina's gaze. Both of them sported a faint pink hue on their cheeks.

"… Yes." Kushina finally responded.

"Ah." Sasuke said.

"Playgirl Mansion?" Naruto curiously turned towards Sasuke. His voice making it clear he wanted to know more. Neither Sasuke nor Kushina chose to elaborate, and Kushina made her exit.

_Is Sasuke… blushing? _Naruto thought as he observed Sasuke with a strange look on his face.

"What are you looking at dobe?" Sasuke snapped. His cheeks still held pink, but now because of Naruto's intense stare.

"Nothing~." Naruto responded playfully, turning back to the screen. _I wonder if Sasuke knows?_

-.-.-

Kisame's heart was thumping incredibly fast. He felt the adrenaline rushing through him. There was no reason to be so afraid, but the sinking feeling in his stomach would not disappear. He had to talk to Itachi. Entering the library, which was like Itachi's nest, Kisame tried to locate the man. He had his own desk with piles upon piles of history books. Occasionally, his laptop would be open with the newest book he was working on; Itachi wrote textbooks. Right now, he had his head down on the desk, with a book open. His long black hair was messy and spread out across the desk; his bangs gently covered his face. His eyes were shut and his breathing gentle. He wore a long sleeved black shirt and khaki pants.

In the past eight years, Itachi had grown significantly. His body was larger, more muscular. He was still small compared to Kisame, of course, but far more masculine than in his younger years. His face was more chiseled and handsome. The sight of him resting so calmly, so beautifully on the desk teased Kisame's control. Butterflies took flight in his stomach – only Itachi made him feel like this.

"It-Itachi?" Kisame's voice was almost cracking as he approached the raven. Itachi's eyes fluttered open at the sound, taking in Kisame's figure without moving from his position on the desk.

Kisame placed one hand on the desk and leaned on it slightly. The other shaking hand reached over and gently brushed away the hair on the raven's face. Kisame lay entranced once more by the figure before him. Was such beauty real? The sinking feeling was back as Kisame thought of losing what had become so important to him over the past few years. Losing Itachi would be the punishment for his many sins. But more importantly of how he had manipulated the raven all these years. Guilt seared through Kisame. It shouldn't have; Kisame knew the weasel was manipulating him back. They manipulated each other. But Kisame felt it was entirely his fault.

"Kisame?" Itachi finally whispered softly. His eyes lost their dark stoicness and softened, most likely under Kisame's touch. Kisame had learned a lot about Itachi that he had forsaken the first few meetings they had. The most important was that Itachi did not display much emotion. Kisame was privy to a lot of Itachi's emotions early on because of the situation they were in, but soon it grew apparent it was a rarity. The second was that even if he did display emotion, that soft gaze was only given to a few. Kisame felt lucky to ever know the gaze's existence. No, Kisame thought again, he was lucky to ever even laid eyes on or know the magnificent figure before him.

Another thing Kisame learned was that Itachi was commanding, with very few words. He had been shocked how quickly everything changed when they started dating. Itachi's power in his family became fairly obvious. His aura, his essence, demanded nothing less than complete obedience from all those around him. At work, Kisame brought Itachi only a handful of times, but he had garnered the respect of all, making a place for himself from within the shadows. If Kisame wasn't so helplessly in love with the man, he would've feared him. Maybe he did fear him a little.

"I…" Kisame began unable to continue as his eyes met Itachi's. He was going to break. He couldn't say this. He couldn't admit to everything he had done. Without knowing it, a single tear fell down Kisame's face. Had he ever, in the past eight years of knowing Itachi cried? How long had it been? He must've been a child.

That single tear was enough for Itachi to sit up straight, reaching out to touch Kisame's face. He elicited nothing short of pure euphoria from Kisame. Shaking slightly, Kisame held the hand Itachi reached out to him with and clenched it within his own. Taking deep breaths, he calmed himself.

"What's wrong?" Itachi asked. His words were not like his usual commands or glances that spoke volumes. They were filled with genuine concern.

Unable to handle it anymore, Kisame pulled Itachi into a tight hug and whispered "I have to tell you something."

-.-.-

A/N:

Thank you to Kinkou for editing this chapter

Also thanks to Emmy & Rose for reviewing the last chapter, it's nice to hear what you guys think.

Anyone else wondering what Naruto's secret is?


	9. For My Little Brother

14

For My Little Brother – Chapter 9: For My Little Brother

-.-.-

Warnings: None this time~! Maybe mild yaoi?

-.-.-

It had been eight long years since Umi had been at Naiad Manor. Sometimes she would fly to another place for vacation, like their personal favorite Sunagakure, with her brother, Kisame. But she hadn't stepped into the home itself in so long. Not since her marriage to Darui. She had moved to Tsuchigakure, enjoying life. After all, her worries about her younger brother were all dealt with, she had placed him in the hands of the young Uchiha Itachi. Uchiha Itachi would have been malleable enough at his age to become exactly what Kisame wanted. Umi smiled as she watched the familiar countryside from the car's backseat heading to her childhood home. She considered her "discovery" of Uchiha Itachi one of her greatest accomplishments.

As soon as she was sure Kisame would be perfectly fine with Itachi in his life, she had left making, perhaps, the biggest mistake of her life. Or perhaps, it was the greatest thing she had ever done. But which of the two it was, even she couldn't say for sure. What is it? Well… It will happen by the end of the day today; a day which should have been perfect.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The night before

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"What is it, Kisame?" Itachi asked, still in his lover's embrace.

"Let's sit down first." Kisame said, struggling to even his voice. He had been through this so many times in his head, but he still wasn't ready. He never would be, for this. He gestured towards the armchairs by the fireplace in the cozy library.

Itachi, picking up on Kisame's need for affection right now, held the shark's hand as they walked over. Urging Kisame to sit first, without letting go of Kisame's hand, Itachi sat down on the ground so that he was looking up.

"What is it?" Itachi repeated, his eyes not leaving Kisame's pain filled ones.

"Itachi… I don't even know where to start." Kisame paused as if collecting his thoughts before continuing. "I feel so awful about this…. It's been eating me up for the past eight years."

"What has?"

"I've been using you this whole time, knowing you didn't feel the same way. I knew and I still let this go on even though I could've given you everything you wanted without forcing you like this." Itachi opened his mouth to speak at this point, but Kisame stopped him, shaking his head. "And that's not all.… Just to keep you here I did something even worse."

"What did you do?" Itachi's face was unreadable, the kindness that had been so clearly visible before was gone.

"I made a deal with Sasuke. No, I can't go into that yet, first I have to tell you about Danzo. I had the power to get rid of him earlier. I did, and I didn't go through with it. I forced you and your brother to live in hiding with no identity all these years, I made it so you couldn't pursue your dreams, unless it was from the shadows. I didn't do it because I wanted you to need me, to rely on me." Kisame took a moment to read Itachi's expression, but it was useless. Itachi was just watching Kisame with the same expression as always. One that somehow said "keep going." So Kisame did. "I made a deal with Sasuke when he started talking about wanting to leave and go back to Konoha. I knew you'd make it happen. So I told Sasuke I'd help him get revenge and be the hero, if he just stopped trying to leave and fix things. I didn't want you to ever leave me. I was so afraid you would, even back then. I'm so sorry Itachi."

Kisame couldn't look at Itachi anymore. No tears fell, but Kisame shook and buried his face in his hands, unable to bear the reality before him. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry." Kisame managed to let out, hoping somehow that his apologies would make everything go away. He had screwed over Itachi. Taken away his future. Taken away his dreams, ambitions, desires. Made it so he literally couldn't leave the mansion without support. He had imprisoned him. For eight years. Itachi would hate him after this.

"Is that all you have to say?" Itachi asked, his voice betrayed nothing of what he was feeling.

"I understand if you want to break up with me. Itachi, I will give you anything you want; you don't have to stay with me. You can have everything, and I mean everything. I will get rid of Danzo; you can have your identity and life back. And I don't expect you to do anything in return. If you hate me, I understand. Even if you want to kill me, I understand."

"Why would I kill you? Don't be so dramatic." Itachi pulled away Kisame's hands from his face. "I'm not leaving you either. Stop hiding from me."

"Wha... I.…" Kisame didn't even know what to say. He just watched Itachi, who was standing up, looking at him.

"Kisame, you haven't told me anything I didn't already know." Itachi's placed one hand on Kisame's cheek and pushed him back against the armchair. "I still love you. I have loved you for a long time. It was never a lie. I never wanted anything else from you… but love."

"Why?" Kisame's voice cracked; he didn't understand. Nothing seemed to make sense.

"Do you need a reason to love someone?" Itachi asked, getting into Kisame's lap staring directly into Kisame's eyes, at a dangerously close distance.

"I… I don't know how to respond. I don't think this has sunk in yet. I thought you would break up with me." Despite his words, Kisame was elated. So elated he forgot Itachi's earlier words – "You haven't told me anything I didn't already know."

Itachi leaned in and kissed Kisame, wrapping his arms around his dark lover. Kisame kissed back; the joy uncontrolled. His arms slipped under Itachi's shirt and across the raven's back, unbelieving that this was reality – a beautiful and true reality. Itachi loved him!

With that realization Kisame broke their kiss and lifted Itachi into the air; standing and twirling him around, with the biggest smile on his face. One that hadn't been seen by Itachi their entire time together. 

"I'm so… happy!" Kisame laughed, holding Itachi close as he finished swirling the man through the air. "You've made me the happiest man alive."

"I'm happy that you're happy." Itachi smiled back, able to feel the joy gushing from the shark. Inside, Itachi was feeling a stinging guilt about what he was about to do, but he put those feelings away. He was going to enjoy this moment.

-.-.-

The Uzumaki clan was well known in Uzushiogakure, a village that had good relations with its parent, Konohagakure. In particular, the Uzumaki clan separated and created it's own village to serve as a secret military for Konoha. It's speciality? Assasination.

Generations of gifted Uzumaki's – well known for their red hair – were trained in the art of the assassin. In Uzushiogakure, many families served the Uzumaki and trained under them. Their sole purpose; serving as tools. However, Karin Uzumaki rejected this role. She, and thirty followers, left the village and created their own Playgirl Mansion. Karin trained the group that consisted of her childhood friends and some lovers, most of whom were men. Her sister, Kushina, admired her ideals but actually enjoyed being an assassin.

Kushina came to Konohagakure once on a mission and fell in love with Minato Namikaze, soon after leaving Uzushiogakure to marry him and have Naruto. Naruto Namikaze may not look like an Uzumaki, but he had all the makings of one. He was trained by his mother in the art of assassination and on occasion visited his family in Uzushiogakure.

This little fact, he kept secret from erveryone, even Sasuke. Mostly because he hated it! He wanted nothing to do with the lifestyle, which just wasn't his style.

Although he didn't know much about his aunt Karin, he knew she was a formidable assassin who was notorious even in Uzushio; her followers were powerful as well. What no one bothered to tell Naruto, was that Karin and her followers were fairly well known in the pornography industry for things completely unrelated to killing.

Uchiha Sasuke in particular was a fan, although he wouldn't ever admit it aloud, of Karin's Playgirl Mansion. Upon hearing that not only was Naruto related to Karin, but that she _and _her group were visiting…. Well, let's leave the rest to Sasuke's imagination.

Thus a strange silence followed in which Sasuke desperately hoped nothing on his face gave away his knowledge of Karin's occupation, lest he appear to be a pervert in front of Naruto. Naruto, on the other hand, desperately hoped he could hide his knowledge of Karin's occupation, lest he appear to be a dangerous assassin in front of Sasuke. Also, Naruto was afraid Sasuke might be a little mad that it hadn't been brought up already.

"So what's the plan for tomorrow?" Sasuke asked, feeling stupid as he asked it. Naruto had already said the two could discuss their plans for Danzo tomorrow, and that they had to play laser tag. Just asking sounded ridiculous, as if he was desperately trying to change the subject. Mentally, Sasuke chided himself.

"OH uh… Laser tag... uh and uh.…" Naruto felt stupid as he stuttered, trying to find words to say. "You know what, let's talk about it after we take a bath."

_We_. Sasuke's perverted mind instantly went places it never should, before he mentally chided himself for obviously misunderstanding. Both had a strange expression on their face as they looked at each other.

Both had the same thought as they watched the other's "oh fuck" face.

_He knows._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Back to today

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Umi was having a great time! She met her brother, who seemed to be overflowing with happiness; clearly Uchiha Itachi had been a great decision. Not only that, the boy had grown into a very handsome man. Even Umi couldn't help but note his incredible presence. He demanded attention; it was as if he was beauty itself. It seemed as if he was admired by everyone, including her brother. If he was admired so much, he must have deserved it. He was kind, polite, and most of all respectful in the conversations the two had.

When he asked her privately to meet her at the Hoshigaki family's burial grounds about a mile away from the main house, she was surprised; a tinge of fear growing inside her. Suddenly his admiration by all those around him seemed to create a completely different meaning to her – a malicious one. However, she agreed, and the two set off immediately unnoticed by anyone else.

The Hoshigaki family burial grounds were underground. Generations of their family had been buried there inside stone coffins built into the walls. Within the main antechamber, the most prominent members were placed. The place was well maintained and bright; it was still in use after all. As children, Umi and Kisame had to pay their respects to their ancestors once a week. Both even had their own stone coffins built for when they died.

"So, what did you want to speak to me about?" Umi asked, a sense of dread filling her. She had an idea, but she was hoping to turn the tables on Itachi in this conversation.

"I think you know." Itachi responded, pacing the antechamber and stopping at her coffin; his pale fingers tracing the outline of her name etched in stone.

"I have an idea."

"You killed my family."

"It would have happened anyway… I just didn't stop it."

"You led me here so you could _use _me."

"It was necessary. Aren't you the one who told me it didn't matter how it happened, as long as I accomplished my goals? I'm also here, doing whatever I have to _for my little brother._"

"Oh, I don't judge you for it. I might've done the same." Itachi responded, stoicly. "In fact, you're absolutely right about doing whatever you need to for your little brother."

"So you understand?" Umi had a feeling this wasn't the end.

"I understand. But you see, you should've covered your tracks better. I managed to figure this out so easily, don't you think?"

"I don't know how easy it was for you."

"So you don't." Itachi agreed. "But the fact is, I did find out."

"What are you getting at?"

"I'm important to Kisame now." Itachi responded with a smile. "He loves me. He would do anything for me. Just yesterday, he said he would give me everything and even die, for me." Umi's eyes widened. Of course he would. Because of her. She had driven Kisame to Itachi. And Umi was quickly realizing Itachi was a monster.

Instantly Umi's mind went into overdrive over the events. She had been searching for two years for someone who could help her brother out of his state. But no one she found was perfect, no one good enough; no one who could fit every requirement she had in store; until she found out about Uchiha Itachi. The genius of the Uchiha clan, a kind and incredibly handsome child. His family had a great history, one that could rival the Hoshigaki's. He was also young enough to be malleable… malleable enough to grow up to be exactly what Umi needed him to be. Young enough to be innocent and trusting… to be _used_.

Umi had underestimated him. Of course he would find out. He worked with criminals. He was a genius. He would question everything, especially Umi's quick hospitality, her irrational trust in him with something so clearly important, her attempt to buy them off by throwing wealth in their faces. She had rushed this; she didn't play her cards right.

But so what? This could still work.

"So what do you expect to get out of this?" Umi asked, changing her stance to a more confident one. "You still don't have an identity. You can't go anywhere; you can't do anything. Kisame doesn't know about this either. Are you going to break up with him? Get revenge on us? If you kill me, everyone will know. You'll make an enemy out of the Hoshigaki family, which quite frankly is worse than having Danzo as your enemy."

"Oh I don't intend to do anything to you." Itachi smiled sadistically. "I want you to kill yourself. And you are going to do it because you care about your brother."

"That's not happening." Umi almost laughed.

"Oh but you will. You can't touch me, if you do anything to me, anything at all, Kisame will never recover." Itachi paced around Umi like a predator. "And if you tell him the truth, he will hate you, not me. He will want to make it up to me using any means possible, and I will accept his offer to take everything of his letting him die."

"And if I die what method do I have to know that he will be happy?"

"I love Kisame." Itachi dared to say, shrugging as he did so. "I'd be quite happy with him. In fact, I intend to spend the rest of my life with him. I'll be there with him every step of the way, unless of course, you get in the way. Do you really want to crush his happiness?"

"He moved on once, he can do it again." Umi said, waving her hands. "You're replaceable."

"If you think so, speak to Kisame." Itachi was at the stairs to exit now, his hand on the frame. He looked back one more time "I'll give you until tomorrow at midnight to either leave this world, or destroy Kisame's world. The choice is yours." With that, Itachi left, leaving Umi dumbstruck, staring at the space where he once stood, wondering how it ever got to this point.

-.-.-

"Danna?" Deidara waved a hand before Sasori's face as they sat on a park bench in Konoha with takeout ramen. Sasori had been staring idly at the ramen, something unusual for him.

"Deidara, I was wondering.…" Sasori began, and then stopped. What he was about to ask was perfect for someone with his own ideology, but Deidara was different. What if the blonde rejected him?

"Yeah?" Deidara asked, twirling ramen with his chopsticks.

"Do you want to become a robot?"

"What?" Deidara stared. It was true that this had been on Deidara's mind recently. When he had met Sasori, he was in his twenties; now he was in his thirties and Sasori didn't look a day older then when they had met. Eventually he would be old and saggy while Sasori would be eternally beautiful. Eventually he would die, and Sasori would be here alone. Eventually.

"I was just thinking that I can't stand the idea of living without you. I want you to become a robot like me." Sasori continued, getting up and walking around the bench towards Deidara. "I was just thinking I want to spend forever with you – literally forever. Deidara, will you marry me?" Sasori asked, as he got on his knees and held out a gold ring with red explosive designs around it.

"Danna, oh my god, danna." Deidara, practically jumped off the bench with a goofy, joyous grin. "Of course I will! I love you, YEAH!"

Sasori smiled and placed the ring on Deidara's finger, which was a feat considering how hyperactive the man seemed to be at the moment, and leaned in to kiss the bomber.

-.-.-

"I love him." Kisame said, with a toothy grin as he drank some alcohol. "He's the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Really?" Umi asked, sitting with Kisame in their secret hiding place as children. Umi was reminded of how they had explored the place during those rainy days when you couldn't play outside.

"Yes, absolutely. I couldn't live without him. I am going to ask him to marry me – not now, maybe in a year or so. I have to make it perfect." Kisame had never felt happier. Just the day before, he had found out that Itachi truly loved him – now nothing could bring him down. Not now, not ever. "I mean, I have never been happier in my life. I am so grateful to you for finding him, Umi. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Umi smiled and she got up to hug her brother. "Now, why don't we spar? It's been a while since we've had a chance." 

"Let's do it." Kisame beamed. He loved a good challenge, Samehada had very few rivals.

-.-.-

Umi's Nuibari needle like sword clashed against Kisame's large shark skin sword, Samehada. The two were sparring outside in the clearing of their gardens that had been made specifically for their sparring.

For once, Samehada's scales ripped out of their bandages, something which did not occur very often.

"Huh? I wonder what has Samehada so excited." Kisame said jumping back and holding Samehada defensively before his chest as Umi's Nuibari aimed to pierce his chest. The two swords met with a clang.

"Maybe it can sense the excitement?" Umi pondered. There was a legend that the swords had a mind of their own, but it wasn't like they were used nearly enough - or ever really - in real combat. As a result, the Hoshigaki's only knew of the legend of the seven great swords they owned, but never knew of the reality behind the legends.

"Sometimes I do feel like Samehada can feel." Kisame commented, slashing Samehada through the air, aiming to decapitate Umi, who side blocked with Nuibari while jumping to the side.

"You spend too much time with that sword." Umi snorted. "For a while there I thought you were having an affair with it."

"Oh please." Kisame smiled, his teeth appearing sharper then they truly were. "Samehada is my first love. You were totally right."

"You won't even deny it, huh?" Umi smirked, while jumping into the air and onto Samehada, slashing Nuibari straight at Kisame. Kisame had to duck his head to avoid the hit, shocked that Umi managed to jump onto the blade, his grip on Samehada almost lessened.

"I've never seen you try this one before." Kisame croaked, flipping Samehada so that Umi would fall off.

"I'm full of surprises." Umi used the momentum from the flipping Samehada to fly through the air to the opposite side, throwing Nuibari as she did so towards Kisame.

"No joke!" Kisame responded, wide-eyed as he slammed Samehada through the air like a bat, tossing Nuibari to the side in order to protect himself.

"Kisame, why did you choose Samehada?"

"I don't know, he just seemed to fit. I tried to the other blades and they just didn't seem to work for me. Why did you choose Nuibari?"

"Because the legend of Nuibari is that it was a needle like blade used to stitch people together. There's a wire attachment that I use sometimes you know. I just thought the legend was really cool, like it can bring people together or completely destroy them."

"Sounds dumb, I like Samehada's legend better."

"Heh, it's not so bad." Umi walked in the direction of the artificial lake in the gardens, and Kisame followed after placing Samehada against a tree.

"So why did that legend appeal to you?" Kisame asked.

"Because I felt like that was my role somehow, to be the one who brought people together, or destroyed them completely. I'm starting to wonder which option is better."

"Well isn't it obvious?" Kisame asked, watching his sister oddly. "Obviously it's to bring people together!"

"Yeah but what if you bring the wrong people together, or what if some of those people would have a negative impact on things?"

"Well I don't know how you can judge between the two, but if that's your role and you think that these people will have a negative impact on things then maybe you should destroy them completely? I never stopped to think about if the people were bad, but I guess bringing the wrong people together isn't the best idea."

"Enough talk about legends, it's depressing and weird." Umi laughed. "Doesn't even make sense. Tell me more about yourself in the past eight years. I know we talked over the phone and stuff but it's different to hear it from you in person."

Kisame seemed to light up instantly. "You know I always felt so bad about what I did to Itachi, I told you before how it was eating me up inside.

Umi nodded in acknowledgement as she remembered how he had avoided killing off Danzo to trap Itachi. Umi never told him that if he didn't do it, she would've done it herself.

"Well... He forgave me after I told him about it. He said he loved me. I mean... I told him he didn't have to pretend for my sake, that he could have my everything and I'd gladly give it to him. He said he only wanted me." The smile and contentedness with which Kisame spoke those words made Umi realize just how deep Itachi had dug himself into the shark's heart.

How long has it been since Kisame had been truly happy? Umi had forgotten over the years. It seemed as if he was always entrapped by the world and the negativity, yet here was a happy Kisame that she thought she would never see again. It was the Kisame she remembered as a child.

Umi got up and placed her hand on Kisame's shoulder. "I'm so happy to see you like this."

"Me too."

-.-.-

"You be on team blue with Shikamaru and Kiba." Naruto said, handing Sasuke a blue vest. "I'll be on team red with Choji and Gaara."

"Who came up with these teams?" Kiba groaned. "Shikamaru at least fall asleep to the side so we don't trip over you."

"I'll actually play this time." Shikamaru scoffed. "I'm serious."

"Yeah and I'm the Kazekage." Gaara said, eliciting a few chuckles from the rest of the group.

"Just for that, I will destroy all of you." Shikamaru responded.

"Rightt, let's get started." Naruto said, "Go huddle up with your teams. As soon as the alarm goes off it's WAR."

The two groups split up, team blue picked up their weapons from the west wall of the laser tag complex.

"Alright Shikamaru, what are we doing?" Kiba asked, picking up his gun.

"Why are we asking Shikamaru?" Sasuke asked.

"Izuna you're pretty new to this so trust us, Shikamaru is the strategist. He will suck at actually playing but he knows what he's doing and we will win if we follow his directions." Kiba responded.

"I'll listen to your strategy, but that doesn't mean I'll follow it." Sasuke responded.

"Fine, fine." Kiba rolled his eyes. "You're not at all what I expected out of Naruto's friend you know? You're so serious and he's… not."

"Opposites attract." Shikamaru snickered.

Sasuke glared and cocked his gun. "Are we going to do this or not?"

After Shikamaru finished explaining his strategy, Sasuke had to admit it was a pretty good one and agreed to go through with it, while chiding himself for not coming up with it himself.

READYYYYYY. The music for the laser tag match began. Sasuke, Kiba and Shikamaru instantly turned towards the sound.

SETTTT. The three ran to their positions, getting ready for the match.

GO! All hell broke loose.

-.-.-

Shikamaru felt a vibration from his pocket and he pulled out his phone, hiding behind a block as he checked.

Ino: Shika, I think I'm in love with this guy…

_This can't be happening. _Shikamaru thought, quickly texting back.

Shikamaru: Don't get emotionally attached, we need to protect Naruto! Did you find out anything new?

Ino: No, I haven't, he's really good at avoiding the topic and somehow getting what he wants.

Shikamaru: That just makes him more dangerous. Be on guard. I have to go now, we're playing laser tag with that guy Naruto was always texting.

Ino: What's he like?

Shikamaru: You'll like him, he's annoying and the type girls fall for.

-.-.-

At the Hoshigaki family burial grounds, the lights flickered, greatly dimmed. Silence, usually not abnormal here, suffocated the area. Stretched out in the darkness of her stone coffin, Umi lay. Sword clutched tightly in her hands; eyes staring into the past long since gone where her brother and she played and laughed. The heavy lid hid her from view, and asphyxiated her. Before closing the lid on her future, she had e-mails set to automatically send at exactly midnight. One to her brother and one to her husband.

-.-.-

Darui read his wife's e-mail and slammed his fist against the wall, leaving a hole.

"I can't accept this..." He muttered under his breath.

-.-.-

"What… What does this mean?" Kisame asked, standing at the edge of the bed as he looked at his phone.

"What is it?" Itachi asked, not yet wanting to get out of bed. The two had just finished a rough lovemaking session.

"I got a strange e-mail from Umi." Kisame said, flustered. "It can't be real right? It's a joke, right?"

Instantly, Itachi got up, interested. "Can I read it?" Kisame handed his phone to Itachi and got dressed, leaving the room as the weasel's eyes flickered through, reading the message.

-.-.-.-.-.-

To: Hoshigaki Kisame

From: Hoshigaki Umi

Dear Little Brother,

Do you remember that time when we were going to Tsuchigakure for the first time to visit our uncle, and the guide who was taking care of us at the airport got lost? With all the people and bussel around? Do you remember how we thought we were never going to see our parents again and didn't know what to do? I said that no matter what happens, I will always be there for you. That still holds true. I love you. No matter what, to me, there is no one more important then you.

Unfortunately, something has happened. I can't tell you what exactly, but for the past year and half I've been sick. It's been getting worse, and I'm in so much pain. I'd rather go my own way than fall weakly. This is my last message to you, and I want you to know, you're the best thing that ever happened to me. I'm sorry that I have to leave you like this, but I can't handle living any more.

Before you came along, I had no one. I was alone, and bored. Mom and dad were so overbearing. Only darkness covered my life. Then you came. It was like my whole world changed. A little sun shone. I had a little brother, who became my best friend; who shared my pains and troubles. Even with everything thrown at us, we had so much fun together, and for the first time I had a real friend. Kisame, I can never thank you enough. There are not enough words in all the languages put together to tell you exactly how I feel.

Just promise me one thing, okay? Take care of yourself, and be happy. I couldn't rest in peace, if I knew you weren't happy. So don't let my death bring you down. I'll be watching you from above. Since, I don't think I said it enough… I love you.

-Your big sister, Umi

-.-.-.-.-.-

Immediately after reading it, Itachi's body shook. He began to regret his ultimatum. Quickly, he dialed Umi's number from Kisame's phone.

She didn't pick up.

Picking up his own phone, he frantically dialed her number, over and over again. Each voicemail he got, he hung up and tried again. The mantra running through his mind never changing…._Pick up, pick up. Don't die. Please don't die. I'm sorry._

He never knew that it was already too late. Umi had died for her little brother.

-.-.-

A/N: This one took a while to come out didn't it? But hey it's pretty interesting at least, right? Umi's death marks the end of part 1 out of three parts. Tell me what you guys think!

What is Shikamaru protecting Naruto from? Who is the mystery man Ino is with? Who will win laser tag? Will Kisame find out about Itachi's revenge? Dun dun DUN.

Also thank you to Kinkou for editing this chapter, and to everyone who reviewed. In particular, thank you to lo who has been reviewing so many of my fanfics from the beginning & also Emmy, Rose, Mya, Zaza, Kippy ~ Some of you are from deviantart and you know who you are.

XxanimenerdxX – I will write a NejiGaa for you! Send me a PM so I can send you some ideas I wrote down and you tell me which one you want me to write out.


	10. Extra: Umi

A/N: This is a request from someone at DeviantART to describe what Umi looked like when she died. I think I got a bit carried away. This isn't a continuation of the story (sorry guys), it's an extra I guess.

-.-.-

Umi lay inside the coffin, Nuibari in hand. She didn't know why picked up the sword to bring with her. She knew it belonged with the other swords as a set - someone would come take it from her grave inevitably. Yet, she couldn't bring herself to part with it so she held it in her hand. With one final look at the light of the burial grounds, Umi closed the lid.

Panic. Umi wanted out- there was total darkness. The lack of air didn't come right away. Forcing herself to remain calm, Umi tried her best to think about something else. She thought about her husband, Darui. She thought about her brother, Kisame. She even thought about her mother and father for the first time in ages. Umi took a deep breath and exhaled. She would die her own way. She would be brave. When her body would be found she would be dignified and beautiful, that was how she would go.

Umi closed her eyes and thought of Kisame. She thought of the day he was born and how she was jealous because there would be someone else to take away the little attention her parents gave her. She thought about how she offered to teach him to use swords if he could walk to her and get it - and he took his first step reaching for her. Tears ran down Umi's face as the air began to thicken and the oxygen began to run low.

She thought about how there was a squirrel infestation in the attic one time and the whole month the scratching and scratching of the squirrels could be heard on the roof and how it scared Kisame. He would come sleep next to her and she would tell him stories of heroes and ninjas, of great worlds and great adventures and he would look at her with his dark, shining eyes full of awe and wonder.

The oxygen was running out Umi crossed her arms and gripped Nuibari tightly, numbing her fingers as it lay across her chest. Umi's breaths came in gasps and her eyes widened needing air, needing life. There was nothing but darkness all around and Umi wanted to grip her throat as if it would help her breathing but no help came, air was out.

Umi thought of her brother's smiling face. She lay there in the dark stone coffin, her long deep navy blue curls reaching past her knees, shining legendary needle sword between her dark, ebony arms and down her chest. Her tribal shark tattoos were all clearly visible on her body as she chose to die while wearing her family's traditional war clothing. She felt like she was dying with purpose, dying for something worthwhile and someone she loved. It felt fitting to wear such clothes. The clothes were revealing - her large breasts were covered just barely with the strapped black dress that had threads hanging loose from the chest area and tribal buttons representing accomplishments she had succeeded in accomplishing on them. It had the design of waves in a brighter blue through its entirety and the bottom of the dress was all a wavey design in its end, each wave wringing out its own end piece at differing lengths.

Umi thought of the time as teenagers when Kisame had his first crush. The guy he liked was a basketball player and he was very good at what he did. He would play with Kisame for hours sometimes, and the two got along very well. But he got injured while training at the gym. Soon after he changed, unable to play basketball anymore, he lost his purpose in life and commuted suicide. Kisame cried. He wanted to die. He decided he would follow his love and Umi found him, in the rain, about to kill himself with his Samehada. Umi held him close and said "I love you, please don't go, don't leave, I love you." Over and over. Kisame howled in agony and shook with untold anguish.

At the moment in which she died her eyes closed and she lost consciousness as many do when they've lost enough air. When her breathing stopped she looked peaceful almost, her expression like that of someone satisfied. She did die her own way. Her cheeks were full and her lips full. She wore black lipstick and had done her makeup before she stepped into the coffin. She wasn't going to go to her death looking like she just woke up, hell no.

Umi looked like a warrior in her death. She was a warrior in life, after all.

Her last thought before her body left this world was "I hope you'll be happy, always." An image of a tall, handsome blue man in her mind blurred out. The darkness of her coffin became her eternal darkness.

-.-.-

A/N: does anyone want to RP/talk on skype/yahoo? PM me if you do or just add me, my profile links to deviantART which lists out so many ways to contact me.~


	11. The Immortals

For My Little Brother – Chapter 10: The Immortals

-.-.-

Warnings: Yaoi, robot sex, bondage, a sevensome (not too explicit), language, other I'm probably too lazy to figure out

-.-.-

"Tell me again why you want to have mouths on your hands…" Sasori said, sighing as he created the robot limbs for Deidara. "This is incredibly hard to create you know, especially the tongues."

"I know, but do it." Deidara said, with a smile. "This is what I want."

"This is my wedding gift to you." Sasori grumbled. "The amount of effort I put into this is worth more than any amount of money."

"I still want a honeymoon in the Oasis of Suna and that portrait of Hashirama Senju. Also, our wedding must have a bang. Or two. Or five."

Sasori sighed. It was worth a try. "Fine." It's not like he could deny Deidara anything, besides he wasn't Kakuzu. "Why do you want that portrait anyway? It's not your style."

"I want to destroy it." Deidara said, his face one of pure bliss just thinking about it. "One of the world's most beloved art piece… turned into true art! It'll be beautiful."

Sasori continued working on the limb before him, wondering if maybe he was creating a monster.

-.-.-

"So." Ino began as she sat across from Sai at the park bench, where Sai was drawing something opposite her. "Why are we here?"

"Isn't the park nice?" Sai said, ignoring her question as he painted.

"Yes, yes it is." Ino said, slightly irritated. They had been sitting here for over an hour while Sai sat and drew and Ino sat and did nothing. The one thing she could say, despite her obvious attraction the man, was that he was irritating. Every other thing he did irritated her. So why was she so hopelessly attracted to him? Why did he haunt her every thought?

"Ino." Sai said, without glancing up.

"Yes?" Ino asked eagerly, hoping a conversation was starting.

"I was asking you earlier… About Naruto. Can you tell me about the person he brought with him to play laser tag?"

"Why are you so interested in someone you don't even know?" Ino asked, suddenly serious. She remembered her mission.

"Because he's your friend." Sai said smoothly. "I want to know about your friends."

Ino blushed. Was he being possessive? Did she imagine his over-interest in Naruto? Then she remembered herself once more. "Then why not take an interest in Shikamaru and Choji?"

Sai was cornered. Instead of speaking right away, he continued his drawing, ignoring Ino, was once again, getting irritated. Finally, he spoke. "It's because I feel like I know them so well since you talk about them so much."

_Damn, he's good. _Ino thought. This was going to be harder then she thought.

"I'm done." Sai said, with a fake smile.

"Oh, can I see?" Ino asked, curious.

"Sure." Sai flipped over his drawing to show a picture of Ino sitting on the park bench.

_He's not just good, he's on a whole different level. _Ino couldn't help but be taken by the gesture.

-.-.-

Sasuke was drenched in sweat as he backed against the wall, Naruto hovering over him with a smirk. A moment later a gun pointed at him and Naruto shot. "Game. Over. You lose, Teme!"

"Teme?" Kiba asked, "Isn't that what you used to call Sasuke?"

Sasuke and Naruto looked like deer in headlights, as they stood there, sirens and lights blazing all around them in the laser tag arena. Everyone had gotten to the center now, and everyone was exhausted after playing for over four hours nonstop.

"I…" Naruto began.

"Who's Sasuke?" Sasuke asked.

"He was a friend of ours when we were little." Choji looked sad. "He's not with us anymore."

"I'm sorry." Sasuke said, feigning sympathy as he looked down and hoped Naruto wouldn't say anything stupid.

"I guess I just got carried away." Naruto said, his lower lip quivering. "Izuna has been my friend for so long and helped me get over Sasuke's death, maybe I associate the two."

"And yet you never told him about Sasuke?" Kiba asked, remembering how Sasuke had just asked who Sasuke was.

_Damn it Kiba, can't you keep your nose in your own damn business? _Sasuke mentally threw an unidentified flying object at Kiba.

"I… I couldn't talk about it." Naruto said, freaking out that he was giving away Sasuke's secret.

"Kiba! That's enough." Shikamaru said, picking up on Naruto's unease.

"Let's go get something to eat." Gaara said, putting a hand on Naruto's shoulder for comfort. Naruto turned his head and smiled at Gaara, a thank you smile.

Sasuke watched and his eye twitched as jealousy flew through him at the sight. _How dare he touch what's mine?!_

-.-.-

Sasuke was pissed off. His impatience grew by the moment ever since that moment between Gaara and Naruto.

Everyone was seated at the pizza joint they had decided to eat at and there were four large pizzas at the center of their large table, with more on the way. Naruto was sitting next to Gaara and the two were chatting casually, while Sasuke and Neji were both watching in disgust, neither aware of the existence of anyone else nearby.

Kiba tried speaking to Izuna once, but gave up when the man glared at him while taking a bite of pizza. _Izuna is not the friendliest person ever…_Kiba thought, sighing and turning back to his pizza. He then tried to speak to Neji, who glared at him while taking a bite of pizza. _Is there something wrong with me? _Kiba checked his breath with his hands.

Shikamaru and Choji conversed among themselves, talking about something on Shikamaru's phone.

Sasuke took a sip of his drink and wondered briefly why this interaction between Gaara and Naruto bothered him so much, but was unable to come up with a plausible explanation.

-.-.-

"Kisame." Itachi stood next to the large man before him, as he sat in the Hoshigaki family mausoleum. Kisame didn't respond. Itachi sighed and placed a hand on Kisame's shoulder.

"Kisame, please say something to me." Kisame brushed away Itachi's hand, his eyes devoid of life. Itachi felt the full force of the rejection, guilt eating away at his heart. Itachi's usual composure lost, he balled his hands into fists, his eyes and teeth clenching shut, he swirled around and left.

Kisame did not follow.

-.-.-

"That was fun, wasn't it, Izuna?" Naruto said, nudging Sasuke as he did so.

"Hn."

"Come on, what's gotten into you? Too tired after all that playing?"

"Hn."

"Sas-Izunaaaaaa." Naruto saved, nearly losing it.

"Hn."

"Okay, seriously, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." Sasuke strolled next to Naruto as they approached the Namikaze residence.

"Sure. Sure."

Naruto pulled out his key and unlocked the door, sliding it open.

"Naruto! You're home." Naruto's mother called from inside, her face flushed as she hurried over, clearly trying to get away from something.

"Uh, hi mom." Naruto managed as he was pulled into his mother's embrace.

Sasuke stepped passed the two of them, unable to look at the sight as a dull pain nudged in his heart, his mind filled with the image of his own late mother.

"So this is your son Naruto? He's hot!" A redhead called as Sasuke entered, his eyes widening as he realized who it was. _Karin! _Sasuke's cheeks turned a faint pink hue for just a moment before he caught himself and regained his composure.

"Stop preying on young men! That's not my son, he's my son's best friend, Izuna." Kushina said, "This is my son, Naruto."

"Naruto!" Karin smiled, her hands clapping together. "It's been so long since I last saw you! You were a baby then, you're so cute now!"

"Uh." Naruto flinched. Family reunions. So embarrassing.

"I'm your aunt Karin."

_Kill me now. _Naruto thought.

"Ohh so this is the kid?" A man with a shirt that was clearly too tight for him said, approaching Karin and placing his arm around her as he did so.

"Oh, are you my aunt's husband?" Naruto asked, innocently, oblivious to the amusement everyone seemed to get out of that statement.

"No, but I'd like to be." He said, his dark black bangs were in his eyes. _How can he see with bangs in his eyes like that? _Naruto thought to himself.

"Oh so you're her fiancé?"

"Naruto! It's rude to pry, and you stink. Go take a bath." Kushina cut in.

"Mom!"

"Go."

Naruto huffed, grabbing Sasuke by the arm as he led the way upstairs to clean off all that sweat from laser tag.

Sasuke let himself be led by Naruto, but turned around to look at the man with dark hair, who looked back at Sasuke while licking his lips. Upon eye contact, the man winked and Sasuke blushed, unwelcome images flowing into his mind.

-.-.-

"Did you figure out what he wants with Naruto?" Choji asked Ino as he sat down at their favorite spot in the Nara family woods. Shikamaru was laying in the grass, staring at the clouds above.

"No, he's good at hiding and prying at the same time." Ino said. "He still has an interest. Not only in him, but also that Izuna guy."

"Why Izuna? Do you think there's something we should know about him?" Choji asked.

"All we need to know is that he is Naruto's friend." Shikamaru said. "So we need to protect him too."

"Yeah but what if he's the bad guy here?" Ino asked, "We don't know anything about him."

"He's been friends with Naruto for years." Shikamaru said. Shikamaru didn't voice it out loud, but he firmly believed Izuna was Sasuke. The time interval between Izuna's friendship with Naruto and Sasuke's death was too short. Not to mention the similarities in personality and appearance. In addition, the massacre of the Uchiha clan had so much mystery behind it, it was impossible that a clan so powerful and with such information gathering ability had no way of knowing that something was going to happen. There were other things that came to Shikamaru's mind as well reinforcing this belief. "So long that it couldn't be pretending, it was before Minato became Hokage anyway."

"That's true." Choji admitted.

"Do you really think they'll try to hold Naruto hostage or something?" Ino asked. "I mean, couldn't they have done it already if that was their goal? Why try to get information from us?"

"I don't know…" Shikamaru said with a sigh. "I just have a really bad feeling about things, and according to information from the police force Naruto's entire family is going to be in danger going forward. We all know Sai is one of Danzo's men."

"It's amazing how you figured that out." Choji said, acknowledging his friend's intellect.

"It's too bad… I really like Sai." Ino said, with a sigh.

"Put your feelings aside." Shikamaru said gravely. "Naruto and… Izuna are more important. As their friends it's our job to protect them - and as citizens of Konohagakure it's our job to protect the Hokage."

"You've really grown." Ino commented, proud of her friend.

Shikamaru chose not to answer, closing his eyes and thinking of his late mentor, Asuma, and the future he knew he had to protect. His hand balled into a fist as a rising determination filled him.

-.-.-

Naruto sighed as he entered his bedroom, having brought Sasuke in with him.

"I guess we have to take a bath." Naruto said, shrugging off his shirt and tossing it to the side. Sasuke immediately watched, entranced, his eyes ravishing Naruto's abs. Naruto was an athlete, so of course he had abs. Sasuke did not – he didn't train to the same degree. "Is something wrong?" Naruto asked, noticing Sasuke's look.

"No." Sasuke said, turning around. "Can't you undress in the bathroom? Geez dobe."

Naruto paused, watching his friend for a moment before his face split into a smile. "Sasuke…"

"What?"

"You…"

"What?!" Sasuke was slightly irritated now, his eye twitched.

"Are jealous!"

Huhn? Sasuke couldn't believe Naruto. Seriously? Jealous? What did he have to be jealous about from Naruto? "As if dobe!"

"Heh heh." Naruto had a big grin on his face as he wrapped his arm around Sasuke and pulled him close. "I can see it all over you. You are so jealous. It's okay Sasuke, you don't need abs like mine."

"Go away dobe!" Sasuke pushed Naruto off, somewhat missing the feeling.

"Sasuke~~~"

"What if someone hears you?" Sasuke snapped at Naruto for calling him by his true name, causing Naruto's smile to instantly fade as he realized he'd gone too far. Sasuke also immediately regretted his decision and the both just stood there for a moment.

-.-.-

Hidan sat waiting in the Hoshigaki family waiting room, his feet on the table and book in hand. He was _bored. _But he had to sit here and wait for Kisame.

_Damn that man. Making me sit here and wait after all that shit I did for him. Fuck you, Kisame._

At that moment, the door opened and the maid came in. Hidan turned in her direction, slightly angry. "About damn time-." Hidan stopped short when the man who appeared behind the maid was not Kisame. "Ugh, nevermind."

The man had chocolate brown skin and sea green eyes, the whites of his eyes were not white, but black, and he wore clothing that was oddly suspicious, as if he was hiding something. Kisame invited some shady ass characters to his place.

-.-.-

"I apologize but Hoshigaki-sama will be unable to see you two today, however we have rooms prepared for both of you if you would like to stay the night." A maid said bowing as she spoke to the foul-mouthed white haired man and the mysterious clothed stranger who were at each other's throats and had destroyed several expensive decoration pieces in the Naiad Manor waiting room.

"Where the fuck is that man? I'm going to fucking kill him." Hidan said, throwing his hands into the air and looking around.

"You imbecile, he isn't going to show up just because of your whining."

"You retard, what the fuck do you think you are speaking to me like that?"

"Someone clearly mentally inferior to you."

"You wanna fucking fight, shitface?"

"Bring it on."

"Ah, ahem?" The maid said, fearful, yet knowing she had to fulfil her duties.

"WHAT?" Both men roared at her causing her to jump back in fear.

"I uh... That is… Your rooms?"

"Just get the fuck out." Hidan said, waving his arm in a gesture that said "Fuck off."

"Don't be rude."

"Shut up dickweed."

"What the hell is a dickweed?"

"How the fuck would I know?!"

The maid decided to leave the two and backed away slowly.

-.-.-

Sasuke slipped under the steamy hot water of the bath, his onyx eyes shutting as he thought he would finally get some peace… Involuntarily an image of Naruto filled his mind and he jerked forward, splashing water around.

_Why… I knew I liked him, but I didn't know it would be this bad being here in person with him. _Sasuke sighed, trying to get the image out of his head.

-.-.-

"Rin, Kyo, Shiro and Yuki are all capable of what you require." Karin said, as she and the four men she mentioned stood behind her in the Namikaze family living room.

"Thank you, Karin." Minato said, thanking his lucky stars he married an assassin with a family of capable, powerful individuals.

"Yuki or Shiro would be best as guards. Rin and Kyo are better at the other thing."

"In that case, Yuki, stay with me and be my guard." Minato said. "Shiro, please guard Kushina and Naruto."

"Understood." Yuki and Shiro said at once.

"Rin, Kyo, I trust you know what to do."

"We do." Rin nodded gravely.

"Let's go get started now." Kyo said. "We need to strike preemptively."

-.-.-

"D-danna?" Deidara asked Sasori who was still working on connecting his new body together.

"Hm?" Sasori responded, clicking something in Deidara's new hand.

"I was wondering…"

"Hm?"

_Maybe we should try some BDSM… _Deidara blushed, he couldn't bring himself to just say it like that. "Maybe we should try something different in bed…"

Sasori tore his gaze away from his work and stared blankly at Deidara. "Something different?"

"… Never mind." Deidara said, deciding to bring the idea up later.

Sasori turned back to the arm, lost in thought.

-.-.-

Sasuke came out of the bathroom wearing his blue bathrobe, toweling off his porcupine like hair. Naruto was sitting in his own orange bathrobe when Sasuke sat down opposite.

"I'm sorry about earlier, Naruto." Sasuke said. He needed Naruto for what was coming – and he trusted him. It was not the time to be childish.

"I went too far." Naruto conceded.

"No, it was all me."

"It was me."

"Let's not turn this into an argument." Sasuke said, seeing where this was headed. "We need to talk about Danzo."

"Right." Naruto said, getting serious. Sasuke liked the serious Naruto, and it didn't help that his chest was visible beneath that bathrobe. _Damn him and his sexy abs. _Sasuke thought.

"So far we know he has several captains and is going to be released from jail soon. We need to get rid of him while he's still in – it's the best way since he won't have his guards protecting him, only the jail's security team. Did you research the security team?"

"I did, I know their times and everything." Naruto said, having stolen the information from his father's office.

"Good, then we need to figure out the best way to kill him." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke…"

"Yeah?"

"Do you really plan to kill him? You can't let it go?"

"No." Sasuke said, angry suddenly. "He killed my family, he'll kill me too. Because of him I have to live as Izuna!"

"Sasuke, I have to tell you something." Naruto began.

"What?"

"Well…" Naruto tried to avoid Sasuke's gaze, generating a curiosity within the porcupine. "About my aunt Karin… She is…"

"Seriously, Naruto?" Sasuke asked, his expression contorting strangely. "I thought we were being serious here, why would you bring that up now?"

"Wh-What do you mean?" Naruto asked, looking at Sasuke because of this odd reaction. _Does he know already?_

"I know already, Naruto!"

"You know she's an assassin like me?" Naruto asked, mouth slightly open in shock. "How?"

"What?" Sasuke's hands hit the table. "Don't mess with me! She's a porn star, and so are all of those men downstairs."

"They're WHAT?" Naruto's hands hit the table and both boys looked at each other in disbelief.

-.-.-

"So… You're an assassin…"

"You've seen my aunt naked."

"I think the assassin thing is a bit more important." Sasuke said blushing, pressing his hand against the table. "Why did you hide it from me all these years?"

"Because I hate being an assassin!" _Also, it's not like I've killed anyone yet, I've just been trained. _"So you're telling me _every _single one of Aunt Karin's followers is bisexual?"

"So what! It's still the type of thing you tell your best friend!" Sasuke hoped his voice sounded angry, as he was trying to avoid the second topic Naruto brought up.

"So does that mean you're gay or bisexual? Don't you think that's also the type of thing you tell your best friend?" Naruto accused, crossing his arms.

"It's something that is understandable! A lot of people stay in the closet!" Sasuke said exasperated. "Lying about your profession and ability to slice someone's throat before they can say 'hello' is not."

"You're being hypocritical."

"So are you!"

"Okay, so we both lied to each other. Let's promise not to do that and move on."

"Like hell!" Sasuke said, slamming the palm of his hand down.

"Sasuke, you're just embarrassed."

"Shut up dobe!" Sasuke didn't want to admit that Naruto was right.

"Fine, we can talk about this when you're done sulking." Naruto got up and left.

_Since when did he become the calm, composed one? _Sasuke wondered as he was left there, feeling like a child. _Is that some assassin technique? Shit._

-.-.-.-.-.-

Day 2 in the Naiad Manor Waiting Room

-.-.-.-.-.-

A maid entered with tea.

"The fuck? Why the hell are you still here?" Hidan flipped a table over at the man he now knew as Kakuzu.

"I'm here for the same reason as you." Kakuzu said calmly, while throwing a vase at Hidan.

Hidan ran forward to punch Kakuzu, who blocked and flipped the white haired man over.

The maid left with the tea.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Day 3 in the Naiad Manor Waiting Room

-.-.-.-.-.-

A maid entered with tea.

"JASHIN DAMN IT I HATE YOU SO MUCH!" Hidan brought his scythe and came prepared for war, paint all over him as he attacked the doctor, who casually jumped out of the way of every attack, not even bothered by it.

The maid left with the tea.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Day 4 in the Naiad Manor Waiting Room

-.-.-.-.-.-

A maid entered with a tranquilizer and a tray of cookies.

"What will it take to shut you up?" Kakuzu asked, exasperated.

"Your fucking death!" Hidan roared.

Kakuzu sighed, grabbed Hidan, and pulled him in for a kiss.

The maid left with the tranquilizer and the tray of cookies.

-.-.-

Four days had passed and Kisame hadn't spoken a word to Itachi. Itachi had tried his best to be supportive but was pushed away or ignored at every turn. Today, Umi's husband Darui was supposed to arrive.

Itachi's own guilt was eating him up inside. _Have I lost Kisame forever? _Itachi wondered, hugging his knees in his shared bedroom with Kisame. Kisame hadn't come to his room in days. He just sat in the catacombs all day.

Itachi was interrupted from his thoughts when Kisame entered, looking disheveled. He turned towards Itachi and his eyes never lost their dead stare.

_I did that to him._ Itachi felt like he was being torn apart from inside. What had he done?

"Help me forget this pain." Kisame whispered, pushing Itachi down against the bed and hovering over him, his hands ready to tear off Itachi's shirt.

"Kisame, I have to tell you something."

"What?" Kisame asked, instead of pushing for sex. It was obvious his interest was minimal, his voice was monotone and his eyes… Those eyes would haunt Itachi forever.

"I killed your sister."

-.-.-

Deidara swung around as a robot, enjoying the feeling of mouths on his new robotic hands – this felt better than he had ever imagined.

"You know, this doesn't feel so bad. I still _feel _things. I thought as a robot I would lose that ability, yeah."

"You can shut it off." Sasori said. "You can shut off anything, though I've programmed it so you can't just yet on your own. I'll show you how to properly handle being a robot over time." The two were in Sasori's workshop.

"Fine, fine." Deidara said, distracted by his hands.

Sasori smiled again, causing Deidara's face to grimace.

"Your smile scares me, yeah."

"Why's that?"

"Because you don't smile, yeah."

"I just did."

Deidara shook his head. "Can we get rid of Deidara-bot now? I mean, I'm even a robot now, yeah."

"Jealous?"

"Yeah! And we are getting married!" Deidara said angrily.

Sasori sighed. "Fine, I'll consider it."

"Consider?!"

"Yes. Consider."

"Ughh." Deidara said, his eyes rolling.

"How are the feelings on your hands?" Sasori asked.

"They're good. We should have sex like this, yeah." No sooner had those words left Deidara's lips had Sasori taken Deidara's hand and began to kiss it, making out with the mouth on it, causing Deidara to gasp and jump back, blushing. The sensation of the kiss sent shockwaves through his palm and through his body, feeling surprisingly good. Deidara shivered and stuttered out.

"D-danna."

"Deidara…" Sasori said the blonde's name quietly, barely above a whisper as he glanced up from Deidara's hand and into his eyes.

"Y-yeah?"

"I have a surprise for you…"

Deidara groaned. He hated Sasori's surprises. They were always weird.

"You'll like this one." Sasori almost sounded offended.

Deidara groaned again, tilting his head down. If Sasori thought he was going to like this one, he was going to hate it. It was probably sexual too.

Sasori sighed. "I'll just show you." With that he moved his hand up and his fingers seemed to light up for a moment.

"You wanted to show me glowing lights?" Deidara asked.

"He wanted to show you me." Kisame's voice came as he appeared behind Deidara, wearing a simple bathrobe.

"K-Kisame?!" Deidara asked, jumping back. Then he narrowed his eyes as he noticed that Kisame's eyes were blinking unnaturally. "You're not Kisame… You're a robot!"

"That's right." Yahiko's voice could be heard approaching. Yahiko also wore nothing but a bathrobe. "Yahiko too?!" This Yahiko did not breathe like the real one did – it was unnaturally still, like Sasori.

One by one all of the old friends showed up. Kisame, Yahiko, Konan, Nagato and Kakuzu. All of them wore bathrobes.

"You made robots out of all of our friends?!" Deidara wasn't sure yet what he thought of this. "Why, and why are they all wearing bathrobes, yeah?"

"So we can do this." Kisame took off his bathrobe, revealing his large, muscular body. Being robots, Sasori didn't bother adding hair – there was none except on the head and eyebrows.

"T-this is your surprise, Sasori, danna?" Deidara asked, averting his gaze from his naked friend. "We-we can't do this, I won't be able to look at my friends the same way again, yeah!"

"But you want to do this…" Konan approached, her bathrobe on the floor. Her long, slender arms reached around Deidara making him jump.

"K-Konan!" Deidara blushed.

"Deidara… You did you wanted to try something different." Sasori purred, enjoying the sight of Deidara embarrassed.

"Yeah, but I didn't mean like this, yeah!"

"Don't worry, you'll like it." Yahiko licked Deidara's hand and Deidara shuddered at the sensation. He didn't want to admit it, but it felt good, especially now that his nerves were on hyper drive around his hands. Yahiko slowly kissed Deidara's hand all around, avoiding the mouth on Deidara's palm until he had explored all around it first. Yahiko's flingers ghosted over Deidara's arm, forcing Deidara to feel sensations he didn't know were possible just were a single arm alone – it was definitely due to his new body, he now had new erogenous zones.

Deidara moaned, biting his lip and trying to stay focused. Nagato took Deidara's other hand and began to mimic Yahiko's movements and Deidara tried to take a step back, but found he couldn't. Kisame was behind him, his tall, rough body acting as a wall. His backwards movement caused Deidara to brush against Kisame's rock solid body and his ass came in brief contact with Kisame's large member.

Deidara snapped back to reality for a brief moment and yelled out. "I MEANT BDSM DANNA, NOT AN ORGY WITH MY FRIENDS."

"You wanted to try BDSM?" Sasori asked, surprised, he was now sitting on his workshop table, having cleared the area. His clothes had come off and he was watching Deidara get pleasured, a smile on his lips as his hand was caressing his shaft.

"Y-y-unnnnn." Deidara lost himself as Konan ran her hands over Deidara's chest, along with the dual feelings of making out with both Nagato and Yahiko at the same time. Konan lifted Deidara's shirt and licked his nipples, nibbling one and pinching the other gently with her fingers.

"We can do that too… And so much more…" Sasori said, squeezing his own member as he tried to maintain control. He wanted nothing more than to bend Deidara over and bury himself inside of the blonde, but he knew he had to wait. He needed control.

Deidara's eyes rolled back as Konan began licking downwards, sliding off Deidara's pants as she did so. At the same moment, Kisame's hardness grinded against Deidara's ass and he moaned out in pleasure.

-.-.-

"You did what?" Kisame asked, staring at Itachi, his face blank. He wasn't able to feel emotions anymore – he hadn't since Umi had died. "Itachi, I'm not in the mood for jokes."

"Kisame…" Itachi couldn't look Kisame directly in the eyes, his fingers trembled nervously and he clenched them together to remain calm. "I'm not joking. I told Umi to go kill herself."

In their entire time together, Itachi had _never _known Kisame to be violent. That's why he wasn't expecting it at all when Kisame's fist made contact with his face and Itachi fell back from the shock onto the bed.

Kisame instantly regretted his loss of control, but that regret was combined with anger. His voice was as controlled as it could be, ridden with hidden emotion when he said "Itachi, I'm sorry I just hit you, but I _really _am not in the mood for jokes." Kisame got up to leave, not wanting to deal with this right now.

"She killed my family." Itachi's voice cracked.

Kisame stopped, his back was turned to Itachi and he was heading to the door. He just stopped, not moving, not turning around, his ears perked slightly as he heard Itachi – a man he had never seen cry, cry.

"She killed my family Kisame… She forced me to get attacked that day that she saved me… She knew I wouldn't say no to her offer for the sake of my little brother… She tried to manipulate me and because of her I lost everything – Sasuke lost everything… I never blamed you, I blamed her." Itachi clutched his chest as he said this, his eyes shutting with emotion and his teeth clenched with the image of his parents in his mind. "She picked me because I was easy to manipulate, easy to use."

Kisame left the room.

Itachi cried himself to sleep, hiding under the covers, breaking down for the first time in his life.

-.-.-

A/N: Thank you to elric0sis/HikariHaruno for editing this!

Zakatsukuyo at Deviantart has created some fanart of Umi! Go check it out, the link is on my profile! Also, this chapter is dedicated to you Zaza 3 Thanks so much for your amazing comments and support!

Also thanks to everyone else who has been supporting this and reading, it means a lot!


End file.
